Total Drama Ultimate
by Mr.CBear56
Summary: Chris McLean smiles. "We've been to 2 different islands, a film set, and all around the world. Now, there's 36 contestants, 10 million dollars on the line, and me! Your host, Chris McLean! This season we will test the limits of your favorite contestants. We have the most brutal challenges, the best surprises, and the best cash prize. This season is called TOTAL DRAMA ULTIMATE." ;D
1. Welcome To the Island E1

**I Really hope you enjoy the story. Just so ya know, in my story, the confessionals are all at the bottom. Hope ya'll enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Hello viewers, and welcome to Total Drama! If you don't know what Total Drama is, then I feel bad for you. Man, you've missed some good Television. But those of you who do know Total Drama, you know what to expect right? Wrong! Since this is our last season, campers are back from all of the previous seasons! Even guests from the show Redonculous Race are here. So that means anything can happen in this season called Total, Drama, Ultimate!"

(Theme Song)

"Welcome back to Total Drama. It is now time to meet the campers!" Chis said as he looked out into the water. "Huh, that's strange. They should be here by now."

"Hi Chris!" Owen called from the boat.

"Hi Owen" Chris called. Then Chris looked at the camera. "Please welcome the campers from season 1 that will be joining us for this season. This season we have Harold, Gwen, Duncan, Lindsay, Courtney, Bridgette Geoff, Heather, Noah, Izzy, Owen, Tyler, Cody, and Trent. Wow, that's a long list!"

"Hey Chris, thanks for having us back on the show!" Trent said shaking his hand.

"Sure thing man." Chris said "Now get out of the camera shot. It's my show not yours." Chris said as he pushed Trent out the way. Then there was a big horn sound. "Oh yes, please welcome the contestants from season 3 who will be joining the cast. Sierra and Blaineley." Chris said.

Sierra gasped "CODY, I didn't know you were going to be on the show!" She said running towards him hugging him.

Cody slightly chuckled "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't find out." He said with a nervous smile.

"Okay guys, here is the next boat. On this boat holds the campers from season 4 who will be joining the cast and the campers from season 6 who are joining. From season 4 we have Dawn, Cameron, Zoey, Mike, Scott, Jo, and Lightning. From season 6, we have Sugar, Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Leanord, and Shawn. Welcome all of you."

Jasmine walked over to Noah "Wow, I must be like a skyscraper compared to you mate!"

"Haha, No-one cares." Noah said as he waited for the next boat.

"My goodness, someone seems like they have a bad attitude." Jasmine said now annoying Noah. "Listen mate, if your just gonna have a bad attitude, then why are you here?"

"Listen lady, I'm only here because of one reason. And that reason is because I want to see my girlfriend. So, could leave me alone? Please." Noah asked.

"Okay, see ya around camp." Jasmine said as she walked away.

"I hope not." Noah mumbled under his breath.

"And our last boat, on this boat are contestants from redonculous race who are joining us. From the team "Best Friends" we have Carrie and Devon. And from the team "Sisters" we have Kitty and Emma!" Chris said "Please welcome our whole cast!"

"Oh Noah, Look who it is. It's your Lady looove!" Owen teased. Owen looked to his side and Noah was already gone. "Oh no, their already at it!"

"Oh god, not already." Chris said. "We're not even 10 minutes into the show. Come on get back in line." Chris cleared his throat. "Campers...welcome to camp Stalakanava!"

Only Devon, Carrie, and Kitty cheered.

"Oh really, you aren't excited for the 10 million dollar grand prize?" Chris said. Everyone started cheering. "That's more like it. Please move into the field while I get the team flags ready!"

Gwen walked over to Blaineley. "So Blaineley, why did you come back if you hate the show that much?"

"Because I'm getting paid to be on the show!" Blaineley responded. Chris overheard their conversation.

"Actually, you're not getting paid to be on the show." Chris said

"Then why am I here?" Blaineley asked. "You invited me here."

"Because the ratings are higher when people see you in pain." Chris said with a vague smile

"Oh haha," Blaineley said "Jokes on you, I can just call somebody to pick me up off this crusty dirty island. I don't need you or this show." Blaineley got her phone out, ready to call someone. Chris noticed the phone and grabbed it out of her hands. "Hey give that back!" Blaineley demanded.

"I'd rather not." Chris said as he threw the phone into the lake.

"My phone!" Blaineley yelled.

"No phones on the island." Chris said as he walked away.

"You might be able to barrow Sierra's phone. I'm sure she probably smuggled one into camp." Gwen said.

"Shut up goth girl!" Blaineley said as she stormed off.

"You're gonna regret that." Gwen said under her breath.

"Okay campers, it's time to get you guys split into teams." Chris said as everyone lined up. "The first team is called the Giggling Goats. This team consists of Haold, Cameron, Zoey, Devi, Sierra, Geoff, Kitty, Blaineley, Izzy, Lightning, and Cody."

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Sierra screamed "Me and CODYYYYYY!"

"Time for the next team." Chris said. "On team two is Dawn, Duncan, Mike, Scott, Courtney, Sky, Jo, Noah, Owen, Tyler, and Shawn. You guys are the Running Roosters!"

"Oh no, I don't want to be on a team with Courtney!" Duncan said acting mad.

"Really?" Dawn said "When I read your aura,tells me that you actually don't mind it. Maybe you shouldn't lie"

"Maybe you should shut up, Goldilocks!" Duncan said annoyed

"Maybe both of you should shut up so I can get on with my show." Chris said. "Thank you. This now leaves our final team! Team 3 is called the Crying Catfish. In team 3 is Gwen, Sugar, Carrie, Lindsay, Bridgette, Emma, Heather, Jasmine, Ella, Leanord, and Trent." Chris said

"CHRIS." Sugar said. "Can I plese switch teams, I can not deal with a singing rat on my team!"

"Uggh fine, would anyone like to switch with her." Chris asked

"I will." Duncan said switching teams

"Well good, now that is settled, campers, your 1st challenge is tomorrow at 7:30. Be sure to get a good sleep."

Confessionals

Kitty Confessional: "I'm so excited to be here. It is a lot different than Ridonculous Race."

Blaineley Confessional: "I really don't know who Chris thinks he is. But he will pay. BIG TIME!"

Heather Confessional: "This game will be fun. I'm going to play everyone like fiddles."

Gwen Confessional: "Oh great. Round 5 of psychotic Chris."

Emma Confessional: "I'm really happy to see Noah. But don't get me wrong. I'm here to win. Noah better not get in my way. I still love him though."

Duncan Confessional: "I had to get away from Dawn. She is seriously annoying me ALREADY! Also, she's a liar. I do not like Courtney."

Sierra Confessional: "Yayyyy! Cody is here. I bet he wished I wouldn't find out to keep it a surprise."

Cody Confessional: "I really wish Sierra wasn't here. She is soooooooo annoying. I don't think I'm going to get far with her on my butt 24/7."

Owen Confessional: "Man, I hope they serve up some good food."

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING THE STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND LEAVE A GOOD REVIEW!**


	2. A Rude Awakening E1

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I know this chapter is a little shorter, but that's just because that all they're doing is waking up and heading to the kitchen. But despite the shortness of the chapter, it's still good. Also... Please enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone woke up to the sound of pots and pans crashing against each other.

"CHRIS! It is 5 in the morning. Do you have to be so annoyingly LOUD?" Lightning yelled

"Why yes, yes I do." Chris said.

"You said the challenge wasn't until 7:30." Zoey stated.

"I did say that, but I lied. Ya'll should know me by now." Chris said with a chuckle.

"Can you give us a half hour to wake up?" Bridgette asked truly tired.

"No, I'm giving you guys now. Depending on how fast you get to the kitchen, will decide what advantage your team gets for the challenge. Good luck." Chris said as he drove off.

Meanwhile, in the Running Rooster's cabin, Jo was trying to hurry everyone up.

"Come on guys. Move it, Move it, Move it." Jo said while clapping her hands. "We really need this advantage."

"Do you have to be so annoyingly loud?" Sugar yelled putting on her shoes.

"Yes, I do Sugar! Besides, you guys need me." Jo said sounding cocky.

"Sure Jo, we need you." Scott said entering the cabin.

"Shut up Scott!" Jo said annoyed.

"Scott, are all of the guys ready?" Courtney asked changing the topic.

"Yeah, we're all ready!" Scott said.

"Thanks Scott." Courtney said smiling.

"Okay so all we're waiting on is Sugar?" Jo asked.

"Ya'll ain't waitin' on me!" Sugar said. "We're waiting on that singing rat."

"Ella isn't even on our team." Mike stated.

"Shut up string bean, ain't nobody invited you into this conversation." Sugar said madly.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Noah said inpatient.

"He's right. Let's move out." Jo said as she closed the door behind herself

Zoey looked out the window of the cabin and sighed. "Crap! The Running Roosters have already left."

"It's all Izzy's fault. She used her shoes to cook with and now she can't wear them" Lightning complained.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Blaineley yelled.

"Wait Blaineley, didn't you bring like 7 pairs of shoes?" Kitty asked

"Yes I did. But she's not using my shoes. I'd rather let a racoon borrow my shoes than her." Blaineley said blocking her shoes.

"Maybe she can go without shoes." Devi suggested.

"Good idea." Lightning said.

"Okay! I like not wearing shoes anyway." Izzy said running out the door.

"Wait! Izzy!" Zoey yelled chasing after her. Zoey looked to her left and she saw the Crying Catfish heading towards the woods to the kitchen. "Oh Crap! IZZY! I'm going to kill her" Zoey ran back to the cabin. "Guys, are you all ready?"

"Yea." Devi said

"Where's crazy girl?" Blaineley asked walking out of the cabin

"Izzy ran off." Zoey replied. "Who knows where she could be! Even worse, the Crying Catfish already left!"

"Maybe we could leave, and see if we can find her on our way." Kitty suggested

"That's probably what we'll have to do." Zoey said.

"You know, maybe she ran off to the kitchen because she thought we were ready. She'll probably meet us there." Harold said

"Good thinking. Now let's go." Blaineley said

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Izzy yelled running past the Criy Catfish team.

"You know, I will never understand that girl." Gwen said.

"Well, I'm so happy I can take this journey with all my friends!" Ella said dancing gracefully

"Who are you calling your friend?" Heather asked.

"All of you!" Ella said continuing to dance.

"I'm not you friend for one, and for two, I will NEVER be your friend! Okay." Heather shouted.

"Heather, you don't have so harsh on her." Duncan said.

"Oh, it's okay Duncan, I know she's joking." Ella said thinking Heather wasn't serious

"I'm not joking." Heather said walking away.

"Oh Heather, you're so funny." Ella said walking towards her.

"Guys, look! It's the kitchen." Jasmine said.

"Awesome" Carrie said "I'm hungry."

"Wait!" Emma said. "The Running Roosters already beat us here."

"At least we can still get an advantage." Kitty said.

"Let's go guys before the Giggling Goat show up." Gwen said heading down the hill.

When all of the campers got to the kitchen, Chris came with two guests

"Campers Please welcome these old contestants!"

Confessionals

Heather Confessional: "I don't care what she says, Ella is NOT my friend!"

Courtney Confessional: "I really love the way Scott looked at me. I don't want to admit it but I think I'm in love with him."

Blaineley Confessional: "I'm planning on acting nice around people to get their trust than backstab them by voting them off this crusty dirty island. The way I see it, I'm doing them a favor."

Gwen Confessional: "I'm willing to forgive Courtney. But SHE has to come to me and apologize. I'm not going to her."

Zoey Confessional: "Izzy is going to get on my ever-last nerve. I mean who just runs off into the woods saying 'Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'. All I'm saying is that it's not normal.

Mike confessional: "Man, I'm kinda sad that Zoey isn't on my team. But I know that she would want me to fight and play hard."

* * *

 **As always thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. And please leave a good review.**


	3. Hidden in Plane Sight E1

**The time has come! The third chapter has now been posted! I know that the previous chapters have been a little short, but this one is much longer due to it being a challenge chapter. Shout-out to wishingstarcynder , Thank you for proofreading my story, and helping me out. Be sure to check out his story. But as always, please enjoy.**

* * *

Nobody could speak. Everyone was stunned

"A...A...A...Alehandro?" Heather stuttered.

"Campers!" Chris said. "Before we start our challenge, here are two old campers you'll see around the island, Alehandro, he will create very challenging and life-threatening challenges. And then we have Chef D.J., he will make the winner's food."

"That's awesome! Glad to see to you back." Trent said fist-bumping D.J.

"Yo, you too man. See ya later." D.J. said walking back into the kitchen.

"Okay campers, it's officially time to start the challenge!" Chris said

"Wait, let me get this straight, you're not feeding us?" Geoff asked

"Nope!" Chris said smiling.

"Typical Chris, let me guess, we get our food after the challenge? Gwen asked.

"Yep! Okay, here are the rules. There are three different colored statues around the island. The Giggling Goat's is green, the Running Rooster's is red, and the Crying Catfish's is Blue." Chris explained.

"Wait!" Jo yelled. "What about the advantages?"

"Really Jo, I was hoping you guys would forget." Chris said. "Running Roosters, since you guys were first, you guys get a map. Crying Catfish, since you guys were second you guys get a compass."

"That doesn't make sense. What help is a compass without a map?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. You decide. And lastly, the Giggling Goats get this key." Chris said as he handed each item to its team.

"Really Chris, a key? What are we supposed to do with this?" Blaineley asked looking at Chris like he was crazy.

"Open something?" Chris said sarcastically.

"I know!" Izzy said taking the key from Blaineley excitedly. "It probably opens a chest or something."

"Okay, here's a hint before you guys start the challenge. The statues are hidden in 'plane' sight."

"What knida hint is that?" Noah asked himself.

"Okay the challenge starts... NOW!" Chris yelled.

Everyone was running except Cameron and Harold, who were walking and talking.

"Can you two hurry up!" Blaineley yelled impatiently.

"We have an idea!" Cameron said as he and Harold caught up to the rest of the team.

"And what is your idea?" Lightning asked wishing they hadn't stopped.

"Izzy, can we see that key?" Cameron asked. Izzy raised an eyebrow but proceeded to give him the key. "Thanks, now that I observe this key more closely, I can see that It's probably not a treasure chest key. In fact, it looks a little small to be a treasure chest key. It reminds me of a door key."

Sierra's face scrunched as she thought. "Wait!" Sierra yelled as her eyes widened. "I recognize that key! It's the door key to the captain's room."

"What captain's room?" Kitty asked.

"The World Tour Plane." Sierra said.

"Oh, the Jumbo Jet?" Geoff asked.

"Yes. I posted a picture of the key on my Total Drama World Tour fan-page!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Lightning hold this." Cameron said handing him the key. "Zoey, you're sneaky right?"

"I can be." Zoey replied with slight smirk.

"Good, if we can get to the Running Roosters and steal the map, we could see if our theory is right and find the plane." Harold said.

"Do you think we should get the compass too?" Cody asked.

"Only if we absolutely have too." Harold said.

"Okay, let's go find the map!" Zoey exclaimed as they all ran off to find the Running Roosters.

"Campers!" Chris said from the loud speakers around camp. "I forgot to tell you, a team can eliminate another team by getting their statue wet. It doesn't have to be all the way wet, just as long as one part of the statue is wet."

"Awesome, that's perfect!" Heather exclaimed

"Someone's in a good mood." Gwen said with a small chuckle.

Heather laughed. "It's rare, isn't it?

"I know why you're in a good mood." Bridgette said.

Heather looked at Bridgette with confusion. "Really? Why am I in a good mood?"

"You're happy to see Alehandro!" Bridgette stated with a smirk.

"I am not happy to see Alehandro! If anything, I want Alehandro to LEAVE!" Heather yelled sounding very upset.

"Don't lie to yourself." Lindsay said. "It's not nice."

"You know what Lindsay, I hope you get voted off this island. I want nothing to do with you!" Heather said furiously.

Bridgette was mad at that comment. "HEATHER!" She yelled, "You need to shut up!"

"NO, I DON'T!" Heather fired back. "IF ANYTHING, YOU NEED TO SHUT UP YOU LITTLE DUMB SURFER GIRL. YOUR ANNOYINGNESS MAKES ME WANT TO BARF! THAT'S WHY GEOFF CHEATED ON YOU WITH...WITH...GWEN!"

"WAIT? What? Why was I brought into this? Bridgette, I didn't do anything. Please believe me, you gotta believe me! Oh..." Gwen said confused as she cried on the ground. Her eyes were red, filled with tears and disgust.

"Gwen, I believe you!" Bridgette said rubbing Gwen's arm. "Gwen, its okay I promise. Gwen why are you crying?"

"I've just been through so much drama between Duncan and Trent and Courtney, I just don't want to lose another friend." Gwen said trying to talk between sobs. Trent and Duncan looked at each-other and frowned.

"Gwen, you never have to worry about that between you and I." Bridgette said helping her up off the ground.

"Promise?" Gwen asked wiping her eyes.

"Promise." Bridgette said. "And you, Heather, you need to stop with all this bullying. Definitely among your own team"

"Well it's not my fault Gwen is a big baby!" Heather snapped back.

"Well it's not my fault you a big BULLY!" Bridgette yelled to Heather's face.

"I don't need you, or this team!" Heather yelled walking away.

"Well, now that she's gone," Emma started. "We're still in a challenge, we need to focus."

"Well, all we have is a compass." Jasmine said.

"Which doesn't help us at all without a map." Duncan stated.

"Does it even work? I mean I've heard that Chris is pretty cheap, do you think the compass is a fake?" Carrie asked.

Trent, who was holding the compass, was trying to get the compass to work. "Yea, this compass isn't even working."

Duncan took the compass from Trent and tried shaking it. "UGGGH! This compass is a giant piece of crap!" He threw the compass down on the ground in frustration. It broke in tiny pieces.

"Duncan! Uggggh! You idiot! You broke our only hope!" Gwen yelled frustratedly.

"Wait Gwen." Bridgette said pointing to the ground. "It's a piece of paper!"

Heather, who had mostly calmed down, came back to the rest of the group. She overheard everything and picked up the piece of paper. "It's a picture. Of a cast."

Gwen, who was still mad at Heather, took the picture from Heather glaring at her.

"Hmm..." Gwen hummed scanning the picture. "Wait! I see Sierra and Alehandro!"

"What about them?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, the only seasons they were in together were World Tour and All-Star." Emma stated.

Gwen scanned the picture. "I don't see any people from Revenge of the Island so it has to be World Tour."

"Nice, we should split up and look for clues." Emma said. Everyone split up except Gwen and Bridgette who walked together.

Meanwhile, the Running Roosters were confused. They were standing in a circle.

"How are we supposed to know which way is which without a compass?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Jo said. "But we need to figure it out and fast."

"Well, as long as we can figure out one direction, we can find the rest." Courtney said. "Let me see that map." Noah handed the map to Courtney while raising an eyebrow. Courtney look at the map closely. "Ah ha!" Courtney screamed. "I found a compass rose, right in the corner."

"Well that's good... I think? But, how is that going to help us find a direction though?" Owen asked.

"Hm... Tyler hold this." Courtney said handing him the map. He set the map behind him on a rock.

"Okay Zoey." Cameron whispered hiding behind the bushes. "This is your moment, all you have to do is sneak behind Tyler, grab the map, and head in Harold's direction to the trees."

"Okay, on it." Zoey whispered as she quietly got out of the bushes.

"Wait guys, I know!" Dawn hollered. Then her eyes squinted. "Wait, I sense something." She looked behind Tyler. "The map is gone!" Dawn screamed.

Everyone looked around. They spotted Zoey and Cameron running.

"After them!" Jo demanded.

Zoey and Cameron finally got to Harold. Harold didn't see the Running Roosters chasing them. "Did you get the map?" Harold questioned.

"Yes! Now RUN! The Running Roosters are after us." Zoey panicked.

"Does anybody know how to get in front of them?" Courtney asked running in between Jo and Sky.

"I do!" Sky said as she climbed up a tree. She started leaping from branch to branch.

"Harold,Zoey, we'll need to get the rest of the team so they can help us out." Cameron stated.

"Harold, where is the rest of the team?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know where they went." Harold said. "I told them to go look around and see what they can find."

"Oh great!" Zoey said sarcastically.

Then Sky jumped from the tree she was on, to the ground in front of Zoey, Harold, and Cameron.

"Holy COW!" Cameron screamed as he fell backwards.

Sky had caught all three of them off guard.

"Haha foureyes, ya'll are surrounded now!" Jo yelled.

"Bridgette, did you hear that?" Gwen asked over-hearing Jo's remark.

"Yea, it sounded like it came from over here..." Bridgette said climbing through the bushes. "... You coming?" She asked.

"Sure, let's go check it out." Gwen said.

Cameron spotted Gwen. "Help! Please!" He yelled.

Ella came running to the scene overhearing everything. "Oh my goodness! My friends are fighting!" She jumped in front of Zoey, Cameron, and Harold. "STOP! My friends, we don't need to fight over a stupid game! It's not worth..."

"Stupid game?" Scott asked interrupting her.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that." Ella said scared.

Zoey, Cameron, and Harold all looked at each-other and quietly snuck away from the center of the crowd.

"You still have the map, right?' Cameron asked.

"Yea." Zoey said out of breath.

"Yo, string-beans, ya'll got the map?" Lightning asked.

"Yes, we do." Harold said as they all ran up to Lightning.

"Nice, but, we may not need the map. We found a cave."

Confessionals:

Ella Confessional: "I really didn't mean to call this a stupid game. Oh well, I guess I'm going home."

Jo Confessional: "I can't believe that they got away with our map! No matter how dirty you play, taking another's teams advantage is just wrong"

Geoff Confessional: "Man, I'm so thrilled to see my man D.J. I didn't think he would show. He gonna be cooking me up some good food I know that."

Gwen Confessional: "I do not know how I'm going to deal with Heather this season. Just thinking about her makes me want to fall apart. I'm just really happy that Bridgette is here for me."

Bridgette Confessional: "I can tell that Gwen is going through a ton of stress. I'm going to try and do everything I can for her. But I'm only one person, if it gets too much I'm bound to snap."

Duncan Confessional: "I hate how people think I'm somewhat worthless. And how they think my anger issues get the best of me. If anything, my anger issues are helpful. Without them, we wouldn't have found the picture. Also, I think that Dawn may be correct, I think I do still have feelings for Courtney. But I also still have feelings for Gwen too. This game is so confusing."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the 3rd chapter! I hope ya'll enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Executing The Grand Plan E1

**I have finally finished typing the 4th chapter! :D I am soooo happy about this and I hope you enjoy the story. And yes, this is a loooooong chapter! People told me that my chapters were way too short, so i made it longer. I can't please everyone can i? BTW, the long lines show that the story has moved on to a different setting. That helps me to show i've moved on with a part instead of using meanwhile all the FREAKIN TIME! XD. Enjoy please.**

* * *

"What do you mean we may not need the map?" Zoey asked confused. "What cave are you talking about, and where is the rest of our team?"

"Listen carefully, the cave we found holds the Jumbo Jet. The rest of the team is guarding it." Lightning explained slowly.

"Oh, okay." Zoey said in relief. She calmed down and cleared her throat. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find the rest of the team."

Ella was crowded by the entire Running Rooster's team. She was trying to apologize, but they didn't want to hear it.

"I'm so sorry. My friends I..."

"STOP CALLING US FRIENDS!" Sugar yelled. "You little walnut brained, rotten wanna be Snow White looking girl with the ugliest hair I've ever seen. Your only friends are animals and you want to be a princess but you ain't one, all you are a little scrub who wears rags. A raggedy...little...SCRUB. Your face makes me laugh and so does you thinking we'll ever be your friends."

"Oh my! Bridgette we need to help." Gwen whispered from the bushes.

"I know. But how?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen thought. "How about this, I will go over there and confront them. When everyone is distracted on me, you will grab Ella and run."

"Are we sure that Ella is worth all this?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm positive. Besides, she is our teammate whether we like it or not. Just like Heather!" Gwen said

"Okay, you make a good point." Bridgette said.

"If I don't come back alive..." Gwen started. "I need you to torture Heather for me."

"Oh I promise." Bridgette responded. "I was going to torture Heather even with you here."

"Okay, here I go." Gwen said. Even though she seemed confident, she wasn't. She tried to calm herself down as she stepped out the bushes. She cleared her throat.

"You got this Gwen." Bridgette said soothing her.

"Hey morons!" Gwen yelled. Everyone turned to Gwen. They were in a horizontal line.

"Who you callin' a moron?" Sugar yelled. Gwen looked to the bushes at Bridgette and nodded. Then she looked back to the Running Roosters. She gulped.

"You! Why don't you pick one someone your own size? Like a... a... Hippo." Gwen yelled.

"Oh no you didn't!" Sugar yelled. She balled her fists and charged at Gwen."I am a pagent queen!" Everyone followed.

"Ahhhhh!" Gwen yelled as she ran away. Bridgette went over to Ella.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes. On the outside at least." Ella started to cry again. "But I feel broken on the inside."

"Come on, let's go find the rest of the team."

"Get back here!" Jo yelled.

Gwen kept running until she found a place to hide. She had ran all the way to the confessional and shut the door behind herself. The Running Roosters didn't see her go into the confessional and ran right passed it. She didn't come out until she knew the coast was clear. She walked around camp for about 20 minutes until she found the rest of the team. Trent was the first one to spot her.

"Gwen!" He yelled as he ran up to her. "Thank goodness you're okay. I was worried sick about you."

"You were?" Gwen asked puzzled.

"Of course!." Trent said. Then he paused and cleared his throat. "Listen Gwen, I'm always going to care for you, and be there for you. 24/7. You need someone to talk to you I'm here for you. You need someone to cheer you up I'm here for you. If you even need someone to sing and strum his guitar for you, I am here for you. No matter what I'm here for you. Because when you broke down earlier, I was breaking down too. I hate seeing you upset. And, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through."

Gwen started tearing up. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"And I mean it." Trent said. Gwen wrapped her arms around Trent and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Trent." Gwen said.

"No problem, now go to Bridgette. She wants to talk to you and, she was probably more worried than I was." Trent said

Gwen rushed over to Bridgette.

"Gwen!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Trent told me how worried you were." Gwen said.

"You talked to Trent already?" Bridgette asked puzzled.

"Yea, and guess what, I kissed him on the cheek."

"You what? Gwen you can't be so hopeless. Just about an hour ago you were breaking down about him!" Bridgette exclaimed angrily.

"Trent wasn't a big part of my breakdown! It was Courtney and Duncan mainly." Gwen said.

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes! Trent and I have a big connection."

"How can you guys already have a big connection?"

"Well, maybe not big yet but, definitely a connection!"

"Ok, whatever you say." Bridgette said jokingly.

Gwen chuckled, "How is Ella? Is she hurt or anything?"

"She's fine physically but she's seeming to have a break-down."

"What Sugar said was brutal! No wonder she's having a break-down."

"Yea, on the way to gathering up the team, she told me how she kind of looks up to her."

"Ella is probably the only person who would ever look up to Sugar."

"Yea you got that right!"

"Guys, Let's GO! We are in the middle of a challenge." Heather screamed.

* * *

At the cave, Lightning, Zoey, and Cameron finally showed up.

"What took you guys so long?" Blaineley asked.

"Me, Cam, and Harold were surrounded. It took us a little bit before we could find Lightning." Zoey told her.

"We also tracked down the map." Lightning said.

"Actually, Me, Cameron, and Zoey found the map." Harold said.

"Hey Blaineley, did the key work?" Cameron asked.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure the crazy girl gave it to the other crazy girl."

"Which crazy girl has the key?" Lightning asked

"Hey dudes, let's load up in the plane." Geoff called.

"Ok!" Kitty yelled as she looked around. She wanted to see if anyone else was missing. "Hey, where is Sierra? Do you know Cody?" Kitty asked him.

"I don't know. I'm trying to hide from her." Cody said.

"Why?"

"She's CRAZY!" He yelled.

Then the plane started rolling. Kitty and Cody quickly jumped out of the way.

"Whoa! What is she doing?" Devin asked.

"Sierra! You almost ran me over!" Cody yelled.

"Sorry my little CodyWody! I was just trying to move the plane out of the cave!"

"Well you should at least wait for us all to get in the plane before you move it!" Kitty yelled.

"Come on, let's hop in." Lightning said.

"That's what I said." Geoff said with a chuckle.

"Nobody cares!" Blaineley yelled.

"Shush Mildred!" Geoff called.

"Uggh" Blaineley growled under her breath.

Everyone loaded in the plane and buckled up. Cameron and Harold went to the Captain's control room.

"You know you're not flying this plane, right?" Cameron asked.

"Oh yes I am Cammy, I can do it!" Sierra said.

"No you can't!" Cameron said as he pushed her off the seat.

"But why not?" Sierra asked.

Cameron thought for a reason that would be friendlier than 'Because you're crazy'. "Cody will miss you too much."

"You're right!" Sierra screamed. She jumped up off the ground and rushed to Cody.

"Okay passengers, It's time for take-off." Cameron spoke over the intercom. "Please get seated."

They were in the elimination room of the Jumbo Jet. This made it easier for them to quickly jump out.

"So what's on that map?" Cameron asked Harold who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"A compass rose and three different colored dots." Harold responded.

"Ok well the sun is now rising, so that's east, and the opposite direction is west." Cameron said.

"How are we going to figure out north and south?" Harold asked.

"Well, if we are facing forward, and the sun is to our right, that means west would be to our left. So, we would be facing north, and south would be behind us." Cameron explained. "Are you lost?"

"No, no I understand" Harold said. "I was just figuring out these dots. There is a red one, a green one, and a blue one."

"Which one are we?" Cameron asked.

"Chris said our statue was green. So that's what I believe each dot represents, a statue." Harold said.

"Okay, where is the green dot on the map?" Cameron asked.

"It's at the kitchen. It's probably on top of it. All you have to do is head east." Harold replied.

"Good thing the sun is just now rising, or else it would be in my eyes while I'm flying."

"Yea. That's true."

* * *

"How did that Gwen get away?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. But we need to focus." Courtney said.

"It's just sooooo confusi..."

SLAP!

"I said we need to FOCUS! I'm not going to lose a challenge just because you wanna blab on about how you don't understand blah blah blah blah blah! You need to focus, and you WILL!" Courtney shouted.

"You know what you little... Never mind, you're right. But if you slap me again, you're..."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my team on track Jo!" Courtney yelled.

"Huh, I like you. You're tough!" Jo said impressed.

"Uh... thanks. Anyway, we are majorly behind. Those Goats took out map so now we have nothing! We need to look for a sign. Something that would help us." Courtney said.

Suddenly, the jumbo jet started flying over the forest.

"See ya, losers." Blaineley yelled out the window.

"That's our something!" Courtney yelled as she started running after it. Everyone on her team followed.

* * *

"Did anybody get a good view of that plane?" Emma asked.

"I did." Jasmine said.

"It was the world tour plane." Trent said

"That explains the cast picture." Carrie said.

"Does anybody else like strawberry ice cream?" Lindsay wondered.

"Now isn't the time." Duncan said.

"To the plane!" Leanord yelled with excitement.

"We're not super heroes!" Heather screamed.

"Guys, let's go" Bridgette yelled sounding irritated.

"Don't boss us around!" Heather said. She looked at everyone else. "Well come on, listen to surfer girl."

"I've known you for 8 years now, you'd think we'd be on regular name basis." Bridgette said walking.

* * *

"Hey Cameron, let's go back to the cave." Herold said

"Wait, why?" Cameron asked.

"The Crying Catfish's statue is on the cave, so we can eliminate them." Herold replied.

"Oh, um... Okay, why not?"

"Nice."

"Hello passengers," Cameron said on the intercom, "We are going to take a quick detour back to the cave. We should reach our destination soon."

* * *

"Guys look!" Courtney screamed

"Oh my gosh, the plane is turning around!" Sky yelled.

They looked back and saw the cave.

"Follow me." Scott yelled as he started running.

"Guess we have no choice." Tyler said as he started sprinting.

Owen was tired from running.

"I'll catch up later... I'm... going to... rest for a minute." Owen said in-between breathes.

"I'll stay here too." Sugar said out of breath too.

"Later losers." Jo yelled.

"Jo they're on our team." Dawn said.

"Who cares? They're still losers." Jo said.

"Actually Jo, Owen won the very first season of Total Drama. Unless you're in a different place. Some people believed Gwen won."

"I don't care Dawn!" Jo said as they reached the cave.

Then Scott started climbing up the cave.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked.

"I'm going to sneak into the plane when they land. Then get our map back!"

"Be careful Scott!" Mike yelled.

* * *

"Guys, we are almost there." Zoey said.

"Nice." Geoff said, "My legs are starting to get cramped."

Sierra looked over at Cody. "Oh Cody, doesn't this plane bring back sooo many memories?"

"Uh, sure." Cody said. "Isn't this the place we first met?"

"No silly, we first met on the Celebrity Manhunt Total Drama Action Special Red carpet!"

"Oh yea," Cody said. He wasn't surprised that Sierra knew, and he didn't.

"Okay guys," Herold said on the intercom, "We will be landing in 10 seconds."

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3.. HA! You liar, we got here in uh..." Lightning yelled

"Seven seconds?" Kitty asked.

"Yea, seven seconds!"

"You know they can't hear you right?" Asked Blaineley.

"They can't?" Lightning asked.

"No." Zoey said.

Then Cameron and Herold rushed into the room the rest of the team were in.

"What are y'all waiting for?" Cameron asked as he went outside.

Everyone followed him and surrounded the statue. Just then, Scott had reached the top of the Cave.

"Perfect, now I can sneak onto the plane without them seeing me." Scott said as he ran and jumped into the plane.

"Guys, I don't wanna do this. My girlfriend Carrie is on this team." Devin said.

"Are you too chicken?" Lightning asked. Then he started jumping around him doing the chicken dance. Blaineley joined in too.

"Guys STOP!" Zoey yelled. "We can do the chicken dance later, but now we need to figure out how to get this wet and finish the challenge. Besides, I really need to pee."

"Wait! What if you pe."

"I'm not peeing on the statue Lightning!" Zoey yelled.

"I have an idea!" Izzy yelled. She spit on the statue and held it up in the air.

"And the Crying Catfish are eliminated!" Chris yelled over the many speakers around camp.

The Giggling Goats cheered.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Heather screamed.

Lindsay laughed. "Oh Heather, you're so stupid."

"Excuse me?" Heather yelled.

"You and your tacky shoes heard me."

"Oh, you are soooo dead!"

* * *

"Okay guys, let's get back on the plane." Zoey said as she went inside to pee. Everyone followed her. As they went inside, everyone one got settled to the best of their ability and they went off. Cameron and

Herold didn't know that Scott was in the captain's room with them.

"You said we were heading to the kitchen, right?" Cameron asked.

"Yea," Herold said.

"Ha, Losers! I've got ya now!" Scott yelled.

Cameron glanced at Herold and winked. "Oh no, I don't want to be beaten up by the big bad Scott." He handed the map to Scott. Scott ran out with the map and into the part of the plane where everyone else was. "Buckle-up everyone. Cameron said over the intercom. "But first, I need Lightning to open the big door!"

Lightning rushed over to the door and opened it up quickly. He quickly got back into his seat and buckled in. That's when Zoey came out of the bathroom.

"Scott?!" Zoey yelled. She didn't even notice the door was opened. But she did notice that Scott had the map. She pounced on top of him and tried to get the map back. That's when Cameron started tilting the plane fiercely.

"Zoey, look!" Devin yelled.

"Look at wha..whooa...whoooooooa." She screamed as she started falling from the plane. She let go of Scott in midair and kicked him in the face. "THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

SPLASH. They had landed in a huge pond. The Running Roosters were at the pond too. They followed the plane's every movement after it took off again. Mike helped Zoey out of the pond.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked

"Yea, give me your shirt." Zoey said.

"My shirt?"

"Yes, please." Zoey said. Mike took off his shirt and gave it to Zoey. She dried her hands on it and put it on. "Thanks babe." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure thing." Mike said still a little puzzled. Then Zoey ran off to the kitchen.

Mike walked over to where the rest of the team was. Courtney and Jo were trying to get Scott out of the water. When he finally got out of the water, he sat on the ground holding his head.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. My head hurts mostly."

"That could be because he was dropped on his head as a baby." Dawn said with a chuckle.

"That does explain a lot." Jo said, "Anyways, did you get the map at least?"

"I did, but it's totally wet!"

"Do you know where they are going?" Sky asked.

"Yea, they're headed to the kitchen."

"We can try going there but we may not get there on time." Sky said.

Then Courtney pulled Mike to the side. "Where is your shirt?"

"Why do you care?" Mike asked.

"You let that red head borrow it didn't you?"

"Yea, and so what if I let Zoey borrow it?"

"I don't want you talking to her. She is on a different team."

"I don't see her as a person from a different team! I see her as a girlfriend."

"Just watch your back." Courtney said. The she looked at the rest of the team. "Come on guys, let's go." She yelled.

* * *

"Dang, it's already 7:00?" D.J. asked Chef. They knew the challenge was almost over and they were preparing food.

"Yep, and let me tell you, this kitchen hasn't smelled this good in years." Chef said.

"Why thank you Chef Hatchet."

"Just call me Chef."

* * *

"Guys, we made it!" Cameron said. Everyone was in the captain's room of the plane. "Izzy, get a parachute and go grab the statue from the top of the kitchen's roof."

"Okay." Izzy said as she went and grabbed a parachute out of the closet.

"Izzy jump!" Blaineley screamed.

"OkeyDokey!" Izzy said as she jumped out of the plane. She immediately opened her parachute and hit her head on the bottom of the plane. Then her parachute got torn up but the turbine engine. "HeeHee, that was fun!"

* * *

"Hey, have you seen my teammates?" Zoey asked.

"Nope, can't say I have." D.J. said.

CRASH!

"Never-mind." Zoey said nervously. She picked up the statue and then tried to help Izzy up. Izzy quickly moved her hand away and picked her head up.

"I know what to do!" Izzy said as she leaned over to the statue.

"No, Izzy." Zoey yelled. It was too late though, Izzy had spit all over the statue and Mike's shirt.

Then Chris walked in. "Interesting... Welp, the winners are the Running Roosters!"

"What!?" Zoey yelled.

"Your statue is WET!" Chris said.

"But I had it in my hands for at-least a good five seconds before it got wet!" Zoey argued.

Chris thought for a minute. "True, my mistake. The true winners are the Giggling Goats!"

Zoey and Izzy cheered. Then the Running Roosters and the Giggling Goats walked in. "Guys, we won!" Zoey yelled. She walked over to Mike and took off his shirt she had on. "I hope you have a clean one in the cabin." Zoey said with a smile.

"It's okay. Congratulations on your win" He said hugging her.

Courtney glared at him as Zoey walked away.

"It's official, the Crying Catfish are the big losers today. They will have to send someone home. The Running Roosters are safe, but they will still have to deal with Chef's slop. And the Giggling Goat's are safe as well and get a gourmet meal cooked by Chef D.J." Chris announced. Then he got on the load speakers. "Crying Catfish, you guys will have to have an idea for elimination by tonight."

"Great we lost." Heather said. "Could this day get any worse?

Confessionals.

Ella Confessional: "What Sugar said to me really hurt inside. I feel my heart is broken. Just broken. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the one going home today.

Gwen Confessional: "I'm so happy me and Trent were able to patch things up together. I hope we can have a hopeful relationship this season. I know I'm hopeful about it."

Trent Confessional: "Everything I've said to Gwen today was totally from my heart. I've been wanting to tell her that since Pahkitew island first aired."

Bridgette Confessional: "I'm still a little sketchy about Gwen and Trent's relationship. Today is only the 2nd day they've seen each other since for at-least 1 year."

Cody Confessional: "Sierra is absolutely CRAZY! She almost ran me and Kitty over with a PLANE!"

Blaineley Confessional: "I'm going to be so annoyed all season long, with people calling me MILDRED!"

Cameron Confessional: "Me and Herold will probably be good friends this season. We are both very smart. I think we can lead our team."

Herold Confessional: "Cameron is pretty cool. He and I like many of the same things. We will be good pals this season."

Courtney Confessional: "I'm not afraid to do what I can to get my team going. But I'm not going to lie, some people on this team are as slow as rocks."

Jo Confessional: "Dawn is ANNOYING!"

Dawn Confessional: "If you people at home were wondering how both Gwen and Owen could possibly be winners, let me just tell you this. The universe works in many ways we can't understand."

Lindsay Confessional: "Do you like strawberry ice cream."

Kitty Confessional: "I'm not so sure that Lightning knows simple math."

Devin Confessional: "I don't like being separated from Carrie. On Ridonculous race, we were a team, now it's different. Also, my team really isn't the biggest of help when I feel that way."

Zoey Confessional: "Lightning is GROSS! He wanted me to PEE on a statue."

Heather Confessional: "I don't really appreciate of Lindsay's new nickname. She seems to have changed."

Lindsay Confessional: "Tacky shoes, Ha ha ha, Isn't that Hilarious?"

Zoey Confessional: "I'm not mean that often, but I will say, Kicking Scott felt good."

Scott Confessional: "My head really hurts. Zoey can kiiiiiiiiiiiiiick."

Zoey Confessional: "I'm glad I can always count on Mike. He is so sweet."

Mike Confessional: "I'm happy to help out Zoey whenever she needs me. I'm not going to let Courtney stand in my way of mine and Zoey's relationship."

Dawn Confessional: "I do try to be funny when I have a chance. Also, Scott really was dropped on his

head. It was when he was 3 months old."

Chef D.J. Confessional: "Man, I really think that Chef is cool. It's pretty nice working by his side in the kitchen. But all I know is that my food smells much better than his. I just hope he doesn't see this."

Izzy Confessional: "Even though I hit my head I'm okay hee,hee, I least I think I'm okay. Do you think I'm okay?"

Zoey Confessional: "This challenge was super close. I think I was the first person on the show to actually get something through Chris' head."

Mike Confessional: "I feel close to Zoey. She even wore my shirt. But, I am confused on whose spit is on it."

* * *

 **Wasn't that good? Man, i love the Gwen and Trent part. I feel their relationship was soooooooooo much better than the whole Gwen and Duncan thing! And the 'Tacky shoes' , hilarious! Anyway, i hope you liked it. And once again, thank you to my proof-reader wishingstarcynder, and thank you for reading!**


	5. End of a Fued E1

**Sorry for how how long it took me to post this chapter! I've been really busy will tests and school work. But nevertheless, I always like to make good quality stories! Please comment on who you want to win. And shout out to wishingstarcynder for proof-reading. So without anything further, please enjoy!**

* * *

After the challenge and breakfast, many of the Campers slept. Others were walking around camp or just catching up with others. Geoff was catching up with D.J.

"Man, you are a great chef!" Geoff said.

"Thanks man, I'm not planning on making lunch though. Everyone will probably be asleep by then."

"True. So, how much money are you getting paid?"

"Only 5 dollars per meal I cook."

"Wow, Chris is really cheap."

"Yea, but I'm doing what I love so I'm happy. I also know my Mama watching at home is proud of me."

"How's Bunny?"

"She died man." D.J. said sadly.

"I'm sorry dude." Geoff said sympathetically.

"It's okay. She had little bunnies before she died though."

"How many?"

"Five. 2 girls 3 boys." D.J. said. "There's Buddy, Bumpy, Bunlinda, Bunny Jr., and Mama."

"That's cool man. I didn't know Bunny was a girl."

"I've been saying she is throughout this whole conversation. Anyways, how is Bridgette."

"She's good. Her and I are good. And sorry for being a little lost. It's not that I'm not listening, it's just I'm super tired."

'That's fine man, I understand. Chris must push you guys hard."

"Yea, definitely this season."

"So, what's new about your and Bridgette's relationship?"

"We're engaged."

"Ooh, my dude got a fiancé!"

"Yea Man, it's amazing."

"I bet,"

"Anyways dude, I'm tired so I'm going to head to my cabin."

"Okay man, It was nice catching up with you."

"Yea you too man."

"Hey, before I go, do you think you can give me some leftovers to take to Bridge."

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Pancakes, Hash browns, and a bagel with cream cheese."

"Okay coming right up."

"Thanks Chef D.J."

"Call me D.J."

Geoff laughed and took the box of food D.J. handed to him. "Later man."

"Later."

* * *

"Hey, Sugar." Gwen said trying to get her attention.

"What!?" Sugar yelled.

"I just wanted to say sorry, you know about me calling you a hippo and all." Gwen said nervously.

"It's fine. Besides, everyone loves me. I'm a pageant queen." Sugar said as she put on her paper crown.

"Where did you get that?"

"Leanord made it for... I mean I won it!"

"Um, Okay then." Gwen thought about something else to say before the situation got awkward. "So, why are you always mad at Ella. I mean I called you a Hippo and then you forgive. But when Ella does nothing to you, you hate her."

"She's annoying okay! That's why."

"You act like you're not annoying!" Gwen cleared her throat. "Anyways, please go talk to her. She looks up to you. Alot!"

"Where is she?"

"She's on that tree stump. Crying. What you said really hurt her.?

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." Sugar said as she walked over to the tree stump.

"Hey Ella." Sugar said as she sat down beside her.

"Hi." Ella replied depressingly.

"So, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. Sorry for all the times I treated you like Donkey poop. I understand now, that all you were trying to do, was to become my friend. I guess what I'm trying to say is...that...I would like to be...your friend."

"Aw, that was the nicest thing you've ever said to me. And I accept your apology."

"Want a hug?"

"Yes please."

* * *

"So, who should we vote out tonight? Trent asked. The Crying Catfish were in the boy's side of the cabin. Heather was tired, and was sleeping in the girl's side.

" _I_ had the idea of Heather." Jasmine said.

"Well, it would be nice to get her out early. But I had a different idea for her." Bridgette said.

"Like what? Getting Heather out is the best idea I've heard yet." Duncan said.

"I wanted to vote out Ella. She is a much weaker competitor and all she's going to do is cry the rest of her stay." Bridgette said. "Heather can at least go far and help the team. Ella would slow us down."

"Makes sense. But what are we going to do with Heather? You said you had a different idea for her." Emma said.

"Let's torture her!" Lindsay yelled. She didn't sound like she was kidding.

"Um... Let's not go with torture. But we can certainly irritate her." Bridgette said.

"Sounds good." Duncan said.

"Yeah! What he said!" Lindsay said.

"So, we're all voting out Ella, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, that's the plan." Bridgette said.

* * *

Elimination Ceremony

* * *

"Campers, welcome to the first Total Drama Ultimate elimination ceremony." Chris said. He looked at the Running Roosters and Giggling Goats. "How do you guys like the peanut gallery?"

"It could be better. I think I deserve luxury seating though." Blaineley said.

"Nobody cares about what you want." Chris said. "It's bad enough you got good food today."

"Oh, haha." Blaineley said.

"Anyways, it's time to start the ceremony. We are going to do it just as normal. I was call out your name and you will come up and receive your marshmallow. Any questions."

"Yes, I have one." Lindsay started. "Do we have to ride in that scary cannon thing?" Lindsay asked.

"Nope! Because this season we have an all NEW joyful ride of shame."

"Sure, joyful." Scott said. "Joyful for me to watch."

"Until you get to go on whatever it is." Jo said.

"Anyways, this year we have the Dunk Tank of Doom!"

"Let me guess, Alejandro's idea?" Duncan asked.

"Nope, mine." Chris said. "Here is how this works, I will have you step in here." Chis said as he took off a giant tarp that covered and 30ft Dunk Tank. Inside was Beth Leshawna and Don.

"Hi Harold, Baby!" Leshawna yelled interrupting Chris.

"Oh my, GOSH! Leshawna, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Well, I think so. This tank is a little scary."Leshawna said as she looked down.

"Can I have my show ba..."

"Hi Beth!" Lindsay yelled interrupting Chris.

"Hi Lindsay, I love your nails!" Beth yelled.

"Aw...Me too!" Lindsay replied.

Beth laughed. "I did mine yesterday!"

"OMG! They are super cute!"

"I know, right."

"Will you all SHUT U..."

"Hi Don!" Kitty yelled.

"Hey Kitty, how are you?" Don asked

"I'm good! Emma, Carrie, and Devon are here too!" Kitty said. "So is Noah, Owen, Geoff, and that one wizard dude!"

"Nice, I can't wait to see you all!"

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Well, Leshawna, Beth, and I will be hosting the TDU aftermath show. I'm the main host of course!"

"AWESOME!" Lindsay and Harold both yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, it's going to be epic." Don said.

While they were talking, nobody noticed that Chris had left the camp fire. When he returned, he had the tennis ball cannon from Pahkitew Island with him. "Everybody SHUT UP!" Chris yelled. They all turned to him and saw the cannon. "Thank you! Now, you see this tennis ball cannon? Well it has a new name. I call it, the Tennis Ball Blaster of Despair. So basically, I will aim this at the Dunk tank's target. When I fire, it will likely hit the Target. But, if not, the tennis ball would probably hit the glass and shatter it. Which will resolve you in pain. Are you guys ready?" Chris asked.

Beth, Leshawna, and Don all ducked.

"Okay, three..two.."

"Wait wait wait! You're not really going to fire that are you?" Leshawna asked.

Chris looked straight at her. "One!" He fired the cannon which shot out a very fast tennis ball. It hit the target. The white floor underneath them quickly opened. They were shot down into the water as they took a 20ft drop strait down. Then, the tube took a sharp turn before taking them underwater. "In case if you were wondering, that dunk tank will leave you stranded anywhere in the world. Just like the toilet!"

"Well, at least it's not as bad as zombies." Shawn said.

"Think again." Chris said. He gave an evil laugh before he looked at the Crying Catfish team. "Now, I will start handing out Marshmallows. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you will have to go down the Dunk Tank of Doom! When I call your name come up here to receive your treat. Carrie, Duncan, Leanord, Trent, Jasmine, Emma, Gwen, Bridgette, and Lindsay." Chris called out. All nine contestants walked up to Chris and received their marshmallow. Then Alejandro and Chef pulled up in a go-kart. Only Heather and Ella were left. "Whoever's name I don't call out, will have to climb up the ladder to ride the Dunk Tank of Doom. If I call your name, you're safe. At least for now." He looked at both of them and gave em' a hard glare. "Heather."

"What!?" Sugar yelled. "How dare you vote off that poor sweet Ella? All of you are animals! SELFISH, LOWLIFE, IDIOTIC ANIMALS!"

"Stop yelling Mrs. Bigwords!" Duncan yelled himself.

Sugar got up and walked to him. She smirked and slapped him in the face.

Courtney stood up quickly. "Hey, don't lay your hands on him again!" Everybody looked at her. "I meant, whatever, knock yourself out." She looked at Scott and smiled.

"That's it! Everybody SIT DOWN!" Chris yelled. "Now Ella, go to the Dunk Tank of Doom, climb up the ladder, and get inside the dunk tank's box.

Suddenly, everyone heard a lot of chirping.

"My birds! From Pahkitew Island, please come help me. I really don't want to climb up this ladder." Ella said.

Just then, Alejandro and Chef had pulled up in a go-kart.

Ella's birds clutched onto her and the started flying. It was her way of defying Chris.

"Nicely played." Chris said. "Nicely played. But I can play better." He grabbed a mega phone. "Be GONE birds!"

"Wait, no! Aahhhhhhh..."

"CHRIS!" Sugar yelled.

"Oh, shush up."

"Someone, do something!" Zoey yelled.

Alejandro ran over to the Dunk tank and caught Ella mid-air. "You're okay beautiful"

"Thank you, friend." Ella said in the nicest and gentlest way possible.

Alejandro grew confused. Confused that his charm didn't work.

"Now CLIMB!" Chris demanded.

She nodded politely. "As you wish. You no good Dodo bird!" She climbed up the ladder rather slowly just to annoy him. Chris didn't care though, so he just ignored her.

Chef climbed up the ladder behind her and locked her in.

"Any final words?"

"Um... yes. Sugar, you and I can now be best-est friends. I love you Sug..."

"FIRE!" Chris shouted as he fired the cannon. Ella covered her face.

The ball hit the target and Ella fell down the 20-foot-long tank before being shoved underground, and underwater.

"I'll miss that Ella!" Sugar said trying to keep back tears.

"I won't." Heather said. Sugar walked over to Heather and shoved her off the stump she was on.

"YOU DUFUS!" Heather shouted.

"Everyone quiet!" Chris yelled. "Now Alejandro, why did you catch her?"

"She was falling sir. I had to help."

"No, you didn't, I wanted her to fall."

"He's attracted to all women. No matter how annoying." Heather said with an eyeroll.

"Heather, I'm sorry!" Alejandro yelled

She covered her ears.

"ALEJANDRO! YOU DID _NOT_ FOLLOW MY RULES OF DOING WHAT _I_ SAY AS _MY_ WORKER! SO NOW, YOU ARE A CONTESTANT REPLACING... ELLA!"

"NO! You can't do that Chris!" Heather yelled.

"Yeah, you can't make me go to that team."

"Yes, I can! Your contract said whenever you are on MY island, you will do what I say! Even if that means becoming a contestant."

"That's not fair!" Alejandro said.

"You want 'not fair'? Well I'll give you 'not fair'! You are now a contestvant! You are a contestant AND my new servant!"

"Noooooooooooo..."

Chris looked at the camera. "Will Alejandro annoy Heather to death? Who will be the next camper to ride the Dunk Tank of Doom? And is there still something between Courtney and Duncan?"

"There is nothing going on with that criminal and I!"

"Find out on the next exciting adventure, on Total…Drama…Ultimate!"

(Ending theme plays)

(Credits roll)

* * *

Confessionals:

* * *

Geoff Confessional: "Yes, me and Bridgette are finally engaged. It's nice having a fiancé. Makes me smile when I think about her. It's also fun to say. FIANCE!"

Ella Confessional: "I always thought that Sugar and I were friends. But now, it's official!"

Jasmine Confessional: "To be honest, I wanted Heather gone. But I'll go with the team and settle with Ella."

Leshawna Confessional: "So yes, we snuck onto the Camp Stalakanava! And, for all the Queen Leshawna fans, I am coming back for the AfterMath show! And Harold, I'm rooting for you baby!"

Beth Confessional: "I, am SO excited, to be a co-host, on TOTAL DRAMA ULTIMATE AFTER MATH SHOW! I really want my BFF Lindsay to win! Lindsay, you can do it! Wait, will she see this?

Don Confessional: "Hey guys, It's me Don! I wanted to pay my respects to the Total Drama series, since they sponsored Ridonculous Race, and help host the After-Math! I will have Leshawna and Beth by my side co-hosting. Please root for Kitty, Emma, Carrie, Devin, Noah, Geoff, Owen, and that wizard person thing. Good luck Everyone, and tune into the After Math, and the all new show Total Drama AFTER DARK!"

Heather Confessional: "Great, just great. Alejandro that LYING...(Censored)(Censored)… COWARD, IS ON MY TEAM!"

* * *

 **So yes, our favorite singer has gone through the tank. Well personally, my favorite is Heather in World Tour. But anyways, did you like the pop-up of Leshawna, Beth, and Don? I did! ;) As always though, thanks for reading.**


	6. 2 Stories E2

Dear Total Drama Ultimate Readers,

Are you ready for a new show to recap what happened in an episode? Well, Coming soon is Total Drama After-Dark! Hosted by the Travel Bloggers, Tom and Jen. They will talk about the latest TDU episode, talk about the contestant of the day, and judge them on their style. Plus, you get the newest, hottest, most exclusive scoop of Total Drama. With Interviews included! You don't want to miss Total Drama After-Dark!

* * *

WHERE DID ELLA END UP?

A short girl in a light pink dress flew out of a sewer drain.

"Whoaa!" The girl yelled. "Where am I?" She looked up and saw a Giant Mickey Mouse. "I'm at DISNEY WORLD!" She screeched. She ran inside and jumped for joy. Her cheeks were as red as cherries as she grinned happily.

"Why hello darling!" Said a Tall women with short black hair.

"OH MY, IT'S SNOW WHITE!" She screamed in delight.

"Yes, and your name?"

"I'm uh... I'm ELLA!"

"Nice to meet you Ella! Would you like to explore the magic of Disney?"

"Would I? Let's ..."

"Little girl, Missy," Said a man entering her thoughts.

"No, No! Snow white." Ella said as she faded away.

"Madam Wake Up!" Said the man again.

Her eyes opened. She saw a man in a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Where am I?"

"You were found in a river close by. You must've passed out! You're in Nebraska!"

"No Snow White?"

"Nope! But you have me! Good ol' Farmer Dale."

"Eh..."

"Would you like to meet Farmer Chip?"

"What..."

"Never mind...How'd you get here anyway?"

"Long Story! Have you seen Total Drama?"

* * *

 **So, The start of the second episode of Total Drama Ultimate has been posted. I'm very happy I've gotten so far! Thank you for all the support, from people all-over-the-world! And special thanks to once again, Wishingstarcynder for proofreading. Hope you enjoy the chapters and the Stories! Please ENJOY!**

* * *

And Now, the story!

* * *

"Hello viewers, and welcome to the second extraordinary episode, of Total Drama Ultimate! Last time, all 33 campers went on a scavenger hunt through the island to find a colored Chris statue. The Giggling Goats were the big winners of the day, and Crying Catfish were the big losers of the day, sending Ella going down the Dunk Tank of Doom! Will she be missed? Will Alejandro and Heather battle out at each-other? And what is up with Courtney and Duncan? Find out RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, on TOTAL DRAMA ULTIMATE!"

(Theme Song)

* * *

"Is Sugar still crying?" Courtney asked Jo who walked into the cabin.

"I don't know! I didn't see her." Jo said putting on a new jacket.

"Oh, anyways, what happened to you?"

"Tripped over a rabbit hole. Landed in a muddy puddle."

"That sucks." Courtney said as she climbed off the top bunk.

"So, uh... anyways last night what was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You standing up for Duncan."

"That? Oh, that wasn't anything."

"Really? Wasn't anything?"

"Yep! Nothing at all!"

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Sky asked entering the conversation.

"No, I don't have feelings for him." Courtney said. Then she smiled. "Okay, Fine I like Duncan!"

"Don't forget that pig, SCOTT!" Dawn said.

"What did my boyfriend ever do to you?" Courtney yelled.

"Wait, what?" Jo asked.

"Ugh, Okay, I like both Duncan and Scott! Am I proud of it? No. But I do." Courtney said.

"I thought you hated Scott... and Duncan!" Jo said.

"I did, but things changed."

"Like what?" Sky asked.

"It's a long story! I'll tell you later." She looked at Dawn. "And don't call Scott a pig ever again!"

"I'm sorry Courtney... but I can't promise anything."

* * *

"What's with all the dazed faces?" Scott asked.

"We're thinking of our girlfriends!" Mike said. "Zoey..."

"Lindsay..." (Tyler)

"Emma..." (Noah)

"Izzy..." (Owen)

"Wait, I thought you and Izzy broke up." Noah said.

"Well, technically, we did." Owen said. "But I'm gonna get her back!"

"Have fun with that." Scott said. "Hey, have you guys seen zombie dude?"

"No, But he's probably still hanging out in the tree." Mike said.

"Oh, well does anybody want to go spear fishing?" Scott asked.

"Nope! We're good." Noah said.

"Okay, see ya guys later."

* * *

"Is Heather Okay?" Carrie asked.

"Probably." Gwen said.

"Are you sure? I mean Heather kept saying how much she hated Alejandro, and now that he's here, on our team, something inside could have been triggered."

"You're over thinking it." Bridgette said.

"No, I believe you're under thinking it." Carrie said as she looked at Heather. Heather had her back turned away. "It must be something deeper."

"Tacky shoes is an emotionless robot! She's a mean bully of a girl!"

"I doubt that, as I said, it's something deeper."

"Will you guys STOP talking about me?!" Heather yelled trying to hold back too much anger."

Carrie looked at the rest of the girls with an I-told-you-so face. "Don't worry Heather, we'll leave you be."

"Shut UP!" Heather yelled. The rest of the girls left the cabin.

"Yeah, you're right." Gwen said closing the door. "But that still doesn't give her a reason for being rude!"

"She might of just took it out on you Gwen, not meaning to." Carrie said.

"She's still a bully!" Lindsay yelled.

"That's what she shows on the outside. Something locked away on the inside is the real cause." Carrie said. "You have to pick the lock ever-so-slowly so she can open up and let it out."

"Wow," Bridgette said impressed. "By-the-way, you seem wiser now than on Ridonculous Race."

"Really? Thanks!" Carrie said. "But anyways, Heather's anger is probably built off Alejandro's presents. Some that has been mistreated by him should talk to her."

"I guess I should!" Bridgette said. "Should I go now?"

"No, let her calm down calm down a little bit then come back." Carrie said.

"Okay, good idea." Bridgette said. "Where's Emma and Jasmine?"

"Jasmine is in a tree with Shawn and Emma is at the kitchen" Gwen said.

"Why the kichen?" Bridgette asked.

"She said she's writing a 250-page-long essay for Law School." Carrie said.

"If she's in Law School then why is she here?" Lindsay asked.

"That's a good question." Emma said walking towards them. "I'm working on an essay to get into the best Law School in the WORLD!"

"Which one?" Lindsay asked.

"Don't know yet, Still figuring out which one is the best."

"Fair enough." Gwen said.

Emma smiled. "I'll be back, I'm going to drop my notebook off at the cabin."

"Okay, but just to warn you, Heather is a little enraged." Gwen said.

"You know what? I'm not taking chances." Emma said.

Bridgette laughed. "Smart choice."

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Courtney asked as she walked over to Sky and Jo.

"For what?" Sky asked.

"My story! Of why I like Both Scott and Duncan."

"Oh Sure, but don't waste my time! I was about to do pushups!" Jo said.

"Okay, so right after All-Stars, I texted Scott. Telling him I was sorry for being really mean to him towards the end of the season. He accepted my apology and we kept talking. About a month later, we went out to Starbucks. Dreamy, Coffee land! Then a week after that, we went to the movies together. When Scott went to get popcorn for the movie, Duncan spotted me! He said his mom bailed him out of jail and that they were spending their first weekend together again. We chatted for another 5 minutes and then he gave me his Number! When he went back to his seat, Scott came back and asked what he had missed. I nervously said nothing. But now, I figured out he was talking about the previews. I gave him a kiss on the lips when he sat back down. Then we watched the Movie together, me with my head on his shoulder. Later that night, after dinner, I called Duncan around 10 o'clock. We didn't talk about anything specific, but I realized how much I missed the sound of his voice. When we got off the phone, it was 1:30, briefly. I went straight to bed and have caught up with him ever since. I started seeing them both and gradually got feelings for him and Scott!"

"You started seeing them at the same time? Like together, at the same time?" Sky asked.

"No, I've been juggling both relationships."

"For 3 years, roughly? I don't believe it!" Jo said.

"Well, I think it was a good story!' Sky said. "True or not."

"Nope, it was a waste!" Jo said.

"Come on Jo, it wasn't bad at all." Sky said.

"Yeah!" Courtney said.

"Waste! Waste! It was a WASTE!" Jo chanted. Dawn chuckled.

"Whatever Jo, Get bit!" Courtney said.

* * *

"Hello there beautiful!" Alejandro said to Carrie as her and the rest of the girls walked past.

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Lindsay, who was picking flowers. Carrie walked over to him looking intrigued.

"Ah, I've gotten your attention, Senorita!"

"You sure did!" Carrie said. He tried wrapping his arm around her but she grabbed it, and twisted it. Then she kicked him, full-force, in the Shin. "TIMBER!" She yelled as he fell to the ground.

Emma, Gwen, and Bridgette stood laughing as Trent, Duncan, and Leonard ran out.

"Dang, Alejandro got messed up!" Duncan yelled.

"Wow." Trent said.

"Excuse me campers, will my contestvant, A.K.A, Alejandro please bring me a club soda?" Chris asked over the loud speakers.

Everyone looked at each other not wanting to help him up. He tried picking himself up the first time but failed. Leonard ran over to him and help him up. He held his left arm in his right-hand as he limped to the kitchen.

The guys went back into the cabin.

"Okay, Bridgette, are you ready to talk to her?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah."

"Good! Me, Gwen, and Emma will wait out here. Good Luck!" Carrie said.

Bridgette walked into the cabin. Heather was making her bed.

"Oh... hi I was just leaving." Heather said. She still sounded angry.

"Wait! Please... sit down." Bridgette said.

"No! I'm fine Bridgette! Let me leave!"

"Heather please...!" Bridgette begged.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Are you furious because Alejandro is here?"

"Maybe!" Heather said annoyed.

"Tell me please! You can trust me!"

"Fine Fine Fine!" Heather yelled. "I am still mad! About... what happened!"

Bridgette sat Heather down. "What happened?"

"I'm still confused on why I should tell you of all people!"

"I've been mistreated by Alejandro Too!"

"Yeah... SO? It's not a s nearly as bad as what he did to me!"

"That's probably true! But still tell me!"

"No!"

"Please! I'm willing to help you! If you don't get this off your chest, you will be so upset, you'll try to sabotage Alejandro and start throwing challenges!"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Don't know, just tell me!"

"Okay, fine! So, it all started a month ago. I was at the mall and I saw Alejandro! He was with my sister and her friends. I started taking pictures of them, on my I-phone! Later that night, I told him I had a surprise for him. Which wasn't totally lying! So, I showed him. He then got this suspicious look on his face before he darted out of the door! I chased him out until he realized he forgot his keys on my kitchen table. I ran back into my house, closed and locked the door, and grabbed his key. Then I ran upstairs and flushed the keys in my toilet."

"Whaa... How crazy was this night?" Bridgette asked.

"Very... and it gets worse! After I flushed the keys, I ran back down stairs. He was gone! Must've taken off by foot. I grabbed my jacket, grabbed a screwdriver, and went out the door. First, I slashed his tires. Then, I went to my backyard, took the shovel from the garage, and Smashed his windshield. I smiled, then went inside. Pleased with the damage! I called my father up, someone I can trust. I had him take the car away. He left it in a ditch, then told me later that it rolled into the bottom a river."

Bridgette was silent, then broke into laughter. "You demolished his car? Ha ha hahahaha!"

Heather chuckled too. "Yeah, I haven't talked to my sister or Alejandro since. But I've gotten closer to my dad!"

"Wow... I'm so happy you opened up! Feel any better?"

"Not really."

Bridgette sighed.

"But it was nice to get a good laugh out of it!"

They both looked at each other then broke out into even more laughter.

"Okay come on," Bridgette said. "We should go get to the rest of the team."

* * *

Confessionals:

Courtney: "So, yes! Duncan and Scott! Both!"

Dawn: "Yes, I still hate Scott! He is someone I was bound to hate!"

Owen: "I've never gotten over Izzy. I missed being kicked in the kiwis every day!"

Carrie: "I know something was wrong with Heather! Opening could help her."

Gwen: "Carrie is smart. But hopefully she can play a good competitor game like she can a social one."

Jo: "When I said Courtney's story was trash... I meant it!"

Alejandro: "I don't want to be Chris' servant at all! This is worse than being tortured every day! Because it IS TORTURE!"

Courtney: "Jo can get bit! My story is true and is NOT a waste! Oh well, people have their opinions."

Bridgette: "It was definitely nerve racking to talk to Heather! But at the end of the day, I think I did the right thing!"

Heather: "Bridgette is... a good person. No matter what, she tried to help me. Even with my stubbornness. She was sort of... helpful. In a way."

* * *

 **Finally! I finished my 6th chapter and i'm so happy! Finally I can relax and lay back! But i can't because i have the 7th chapter to work on. That's fine though! I never want to quit and that's a promise. Also, I posted the first episode of Total Drama Ultimate After-Dark today so be sure to check that out. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**


	7. A Race to the Animals E2

**Hip Hip, Hooray! I posted again TODAY! ;) Really though, I'm so happy i'm 7 chapters in! Thank you for enjoying and reading my stories! I love to read what you have to say in the comments! Please Review, tell me what you thought, and if you liked it, please follow me and my story for UPDATES! I want you to know that I've tried something different; putting confessionals with in the story. Also, It's so exciting to see all my views! So I say thanks! As always, thanks to my proof-reader wishingstarcynder For you know, PROOF-READING! ;) and PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey Izzy!" Owen said, "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Owen!" Izzy said as she ran over to him. Owen stretched his arms for a hug, but Izzy kicked him.

"My KIWIS!"

"I'm good! How's your day?" Izzy asked

"Painful!" He said as he cut the cheese.

"Holy Moly! Your farts are stinker then usual!" She said fanning the stench away. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? No! I'm never nervous!" He said obviously lying.

"Are you sure? You have sweat stains on your armpits! And you stink! BIG TIME! Like a rhinoceros that blew up a public restroom stall!"

"Izzy! I'm fine." Then he looked off into the distance. "Look! A squirrel."

"Where? I'll fight it with karate!" She said running off.

* * *

$ Owen Confessional $

"I like Izzy! Never have fully gotten over her."

$ End Confessional $

* * *

Noah walked over to Owen. "You know what deodorant is, right?"

"Uggh... I just get so nervous around her! I don't know why!"

"It's because you love her silly!" Emma said walking up to them. "Come on Noah, the challenge is about to start!"

"Okay, later Owen."

"Bye... I guess!" He started walking to the kitchen himself. Giving Emma and Noah space in the process. He passed Alejandro who was on the ground, then caught up with Gwen and Bridgette to see what was going on. "What happened to Al?"

"Heather punched him in the face and gut. Then kneed him in the chest." Bridgette said while smiling.

"You seem happy about that." Owen said.

"I am! He's been deserving that ever since he got me stuck to a pole!"

"What he really needs though, is a good old' knuckle sandwich from Leshawna!" Gwen said. Both Gwen and Bridgette started laughing as they reached the kitchen.

Chris got on the loud speakers. "If every person on your team is not here in 30 seconds, your team will be penalized!"

Suddenly, Izzy jumped out of a tree and landed on Owen's shoulders. "Hey Hizzy... I mean Kiz"

"It's Izzy!" Noah said interrupting him.

"Hey... Izzy! How did that squirrel match go?"

"It was a tie!" Izzy said as she jumped off.

Chris walked out. "Where's the last one? We are missing one player!"

Everyone looked around to see who was missing.

"Heather... Where's Alejandro?" Carrie asked.

"Uh..." She looked around. "Where is he!?" Heather questioned angrily.

"Is that him limping?" Cody asked.

Heather looked behind herself. Alejandro was limping in the distance. "Hurry up crippled! We don't have all day!" she shouted.

"Shut up!" He said faintly in the distance.

Chris looked at his watch and started counting down. "12...11...10."

"Go faster!" Heather yelled.

"8...7."

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"5...4...3...2...and...1! Well campers, looks like the Crying Catfish get a 20-minute penalty"

"I'm going to kick his butt!" Heather shouted as she started running after him. Bridgette and Carrie held her still.

"Easy tiger!" Carrie said. "He's had enough. At least for now!"

Heather stepped back as Bridgette and Carrie released.

Alejandro caught up with everybody else.

"Good going!" Heather yelled.

"Me? You're the one who decided to kick me to the ground!"

"You...You...CHEATED ON ME!" Heather yelled. "And maybe you should learn to take pain like a champ! Not a wuss!"

"Remember my family code? NEVER the face!"

"I... DON'T...CARE! I don't care about your face! The best thing to ever happen to me on this STUPID ISLAND, would be to rip that nasty toupee off your head and to shred you to pieces! No offense Chris on the island. Seems better than Wawanakwa."

"None taken!" Chris said.

"Heather... tone it down with the threats." Carrie said calmly.

Heather sighed. "Okay...Fine! But go fetch me a strawberry soda Alejandro!"

He shook his head no. "You can't make me!"

"It's true, only I can!" Chris said. "But since you're great with drama, I guess you could have one. Contestvant, go grab Heather a strawberry soda and grab me a pineapple one."

Alejandro sighed as he limped into the kitchen. Heather smirked.

"Okay campers, time to officially start the challenge! The challenge today will be a walk down memory lane for some of you. Two of you will have to build and ride a bike to where I and the rest of your team stands. Then, your team will have to find something special! So, Running Roosters, Giggling Goats, you have 30 seconds to discuss who should build and ride the bikes for the first part of the challenge."

* * *

"So," Courtney started, "I think me, and Noah should do it!"

"Why should you and he be able to do it?" Sugar asked.

"Because she's a C.I.T!" Jo stated annoyed.

Courtney gasped. "I... was not going to say that! Noah and I should do it because we're smart and we can manage to build a bike!"

"So, are you calling the rest of us dumb?" Sugar asked.

"No! Well... No! I want to give you guys a break! Besides, me and Noah are BEST FRIENDS! RIGHT?"

"Sure, why not?" Noah said.

Courtney nudged him with her elbow. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

"I think Harold and Cameron should do it! They are really smart!" Kitty said.

"But do they have good leg strength to ride a bike?" Lightning asked.

"Uhh... probably not!" Blaineley said. "Maybe you should do it Lightning!"

"NO WAY! A geek would slow me down." Lightning said.

"Too bad you're doing it!" Blaineley demanded.

"You can't force him into doing it." Zoey said. "He gets to decide if he wants to do it or not!"

"So, who will be the bikers?" Chris asked.

"Lightning and Cameron!" Blaineley yelled.

"Noah and I!" Courtney yelled.

"Hey!" Lightning yelled. "I said I didn't want to do it!"

"Woops, sorry." Blaineley said. "Too bad!"

"Blaineley, we had a deal!" Zoey said.

"You did maybe, not me though!" Blaineley said.

"Blaineley! That isn't right!" Zoey yelled.

"Not for you," Blaineley said. "But I'm an antagonist, that's my job!"

"Not a very good one!" Zoey said. "Your just rude and annoying!"

"Whatever just go away!"

Zoey rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Okay campers, enough of that! It's challenge time! Running Roosters, Giggling Goats, the challenge starts NOW!"

Courtney, Noah, Lightning, and Cameron all ran behind the kitchen to the junk pile. Courtney dug through it furiously to find parts.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked.

"Trying to win! And you?"

"Questioning life!" Noah remarked.

She sighed; annoyed of Noah! "Stop questioning and start helping!"

"Fine! What do you want me to do?"

"Here!" Courtney said tossing a bike tire to him. "Find the match to it!"

"Too late!" Lightning yelled. "Me and Brainiac have it!"

"Noah, hand me that metal bar!" She said as he handed it to her. She took It and with all her might, bent it until it was a 90-degree angle.

"It seems like she made a boomerang." Cameron said.

Courtney chucked the metal rod at Lightning. It hit his gut as he fell backwards. He dropped the tire. "You want to be next?" Courtney asked Cameron.

He gulped and tossed the tire to her. "Here."

"Thanks! Here Noah, find more parts."

* * *

$ Cameron Confessional $

"Courtney scares me when she's competitive! I think i peed my pants a little! Shoot! Shouldn't have said that on camera!"

$ End Confessional $

* * *

"Don't worry Lightning! We can turn this around!"

"Why should i listen to you?" Lightning asked. "I'm the king!"

"Uggh! Do you want to win or not?" Cameron asked.

"Well what's your idea?" Lighting asked.

"I need you to hand me those sticks!" Cameron said.

Lightning picked up the two sticks that were on the ground in front of him and threw them at his head.

"LIGHTING WATCH THE FACE!" Cameron yelled. "My glasses are fragile!" He took the sticks and made them into a 'T' shape. Then he plucked a long piece of grass off of the Island and tied it around the sticks. "Chris must've not mowed the Island yet!" He lifted the finish design in the air. "Lightning, we have made handle-bars!"

"Cool." Lightning replied sarcastically. "Now what should I DO!?"

"Look through the pile and find more pieces for the bike!" Cameron said. "I'll put it together!"

"Okay!" He picked something up from the pile. "Here's a bicycle horn!" He said tossing it to him.

"Lightning... that's a turkey baster!"

* * *

"How much longer?" Gwen asked.

"17 minutes!" Chef Hatchet said as he continued reading the latest issue of the Celebrity Han-hut Magazine.

"Don't worry Guys!" Leonard said as he stood up. He grabbed his 'wand' and waved it in the air. " _Time o' Time, I AM YOUR MASTER! Time o' Time, PLEASE GO FASTER!"_ He yelled as he froze.

"I don't thinks it's working!" Lindsay said.

"Because it's not!" Heather said.

"You need to feel the rift in time!" Leonard said.

Chef sighed. "D.J. get your butt out here!" He yelled.

Chef D.J. walked out. "What you need Chef?"

"Watch these kids! Make sure none of these kids run off!"

"Okay, but where are you going?" D.J. asked.

"I'm taking a nap!" Chef said.

* * *

$ Chef D.J Confessional $

"Me and Mr. Hatchet are becoming really close! He said I'm kind of like a son to him! Also, did you know that his real name is... NORBERT! How ridiculous? Will he see this?"

$ End Confessional $

* * *

"Have a good nap!" D.J. said.

* * *

"Noah how is the bike going?" Courtney asked.

"Uhh… I don't know!"

"How do you not know!?"

"I've never rode a bike! I read!"

"Uggh! Let me do it then!" Courtney yelled.

"Wait I almost have it! I think." Noah said. "Wait... how do I put this tire on?"

"YOU'RE USELESS! LET ME DO IT!"

"Okay fine!"

* * *

$ Noah Confessional $

"Trust me, I know how to build a bike. My dad used to own a bike shop. I would rather let her do all of the hard labor instead though!"

$ End Confessional $

* * *

"Lightning, we finished the bike!" Cameron yelled.

"Nice! Let's get out of here!" Lightning said as he jumped onto the first seat of the bike.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Cameron questioned.

"Uhhh..."

"Just drive to the front of the kitchen." Cameron demanded with a sigh.

"Okay, lets get out of here! See ya Cortney!" Lightning yelled.

Courtney growled. "HURRY UP NOAH! GIVE ME PIECES!"

"Where do we ride to?" Cameron asked as they pulled up in the front of the dining hall.

"Chris lead the others through the forest. He was riding in a go-kart so I'd suggest to follow his tire tracks." Chef D.J. said.

"Thanks!" Cameron said. "Okay Lightning, follow those tracks!"

As the two rode off, the scene had changed to Heather. She was sitting on the porch of the dining hall with D.J.

"So, how's Momma?" She asked.

"She's good, Heather! How have you been?"

"Me? Well... I could be better!"

"Alejandro cheated on her!" Lindsay said.

"Shush!" Heather demanded.

"Oh... GOOD!" D.J. said.

"What?" Heather asked puzzled on why D.J. thought of that as a good thing.

"You're to good for him!" D.J. said.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here!" Alejandro said.

"And?" Heather asked.

"I have an idea!" Lindsay said. "Do you have Instagrand?"

"Yeah, but why?" Heather asked.

"We could all have a group chat! You know, me, you, D.J., Beth, Bridgette, Tyler, Geo..."

"Okay Lindsay, we get it!" Heather said. "And it's not too bad of an idea!"

"Yeah!" D.J. said. "We could all keep in touch!"

* * *

$ Lindsay Confessional $

"This future group chat will be FANTASTIC! Just think about me texting Justin, Izzy, Owen, Katie and Sadie, Noah, Court..."

$ End Confessional $

* * *

"So... I think we should make a game plan while we can!" Jasmine said interrupting.

"Oh... Okay!" Trent said.

"So i was thinking Gwen and I could make the bike!" Jasmine said.

"Why you and Gwen?" Duncan asked.

"Well... uh..."

"Probably because as a team, we need to get to know each-other! Me and Jasmine haven't really had gotten a chance to get to know, well you get it! So, I find it a great idea!" Gwen said.

"Nice! So that means the rest the team will be searchers." Bridgette said.

* * *

$ Jasmine Confessional $

"Trust me, I'm with Gwen on the whole Need-To-Get-To-Know-Your-Team thing! But i actually want to give her some advice on how to deal with Heather. Because she does seem like a bully!"

$ End Confessional

* * *

Suddenly, a phone started ringing that was sitting by Chef D.J.

"Hello?" D.J. said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Norbert!"

"Chris, it's me. D.J.!"

"Oh, hey D.J. are you with the Crying Catfish team?" Chris asked.

"Yeah! What did you need?"

"Have they decided who will make and ride a bike?"

"Yeah! In fact they just finished discussing it."

"Who will be staying?"

"Gwen and Jasmine."

"Huh, interesting choice! Put me on speaker-phone."

"Okay you're on!" D.J. said.

"Crying Catfish, I will come get you and bring you to the half way mark; where Gwen and Jasmine will have to ride in order to start the animal hunt. Gwen and Jasmine, as you know you'll have to build a bike then ride it to where your team stands."

"So are you bringing the other teams with you or not?" Heather asked.

"No! The Giggling Goats and Running Roosters are with James!"

"Who is?" Gwen asked.

"A Stalakanava reporter from the new show, Total Drama Ultimate After-Dark show."

"There's an after-dark show?" Carrie asked.

"Yes! Now I've got to go! You guys have 11 minutes left on your penalty! See you guys soon."

"Bye Chris!" D.J. said as he hung up the phone. "Well then."

Suddenly everyone started coughing as Chris flew by in his remodeled jet-pack.

"Chris! You're going to kill us with that thing!" Heather yelled coughing.

"What's the problem with that happening?" Chris asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"We have to walk behind that?" Duncan asked.

"If it's fine for me then it's fine for you!"

* * *

$ Carrie Confessional $

"I'll be honest, i'm a pretty nice person! But i wish the most painful death on Chris. Whoa... that's DARK!"

$ End Confessional $

* * *

"Gwen and Jasmine stay here, everyone else, catch me if you can... and watch out for bears!" Chris said as he flew away.

"He's the worst! Isn't he?" Bridgette asked.

"Makes Alejandro seem pleasant!" Emma joked

* * *

"Are you almost done?" Noah asked.

"Almost! I need a final seat though!" Courtney said. "Unless you want to share a seat!"

"Will it get us done quicker?" Noah asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay fine then, we'll share a seat! Just don't take up more than half!" Noah said

"Are you calling me fat?" Courtney asked.

"You're not really that type of person are you?"

"No! Learn to take a joke!" Courtney said.

They both climbed onto the bike. Noah on the right and Courtney on the left.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. Lightning and Cameron went to the front of the kitchen so maybe they got a clue from somebody on where to go." Noah said.

"Well then let's ride to the front!" Courtney said.

"Wait! How will we be able to work the pedals?" Noah asked.

"Uhh…" Courtney thought. She got off the bike. "Looks like we'll have to make an extra seat!" She walked over to the junk pile and grabbed a brick and roll of twine. Noah held the bike for her as she tied the brick on the bike with the twine. "All Done!" She yelled as she threw the twine to the junk pile.

"I'll drive!" Noah said.

"Really?" Courtney asked.

* * *

$ Courtney Confessional $

"I thought Noah didn't really care about the game! I remember in the 1st season, all he did was read. Then again, it has been like what? 10 years or so? People can change!"

$ End Confessional $

* * *

"Sure." Noah said. "It's the least i could do!"

"Okay then." Courtney said as she jumped on the bike with him.

* * *

$ Noah Confessional $

"I'm doing enough to make sure i'm not voted off and that's it. I bet you if we lose today's challenge and I didn't do anything to help Courtney, I'd be gone! Besides, as i said to the one who is as tall as a tree, I'm here for my girlfriend."

* * *

"Let's go to the front of the kitchen. I think Lighting and Cameron went there for a clue."

"Okay!" Noah said as he rode through the thick, long grass. They pulled up in front of the kitchen as Chef D.J. greeted them. Gwen looked at Courtney nervously and covered her face.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"Oh, hey D.J.! Could you give us a clue on where to go?" She asked

"Follow the trail in the grass." He said.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of riddle or something?" Noah asked.

"No! I'm being literal." He said as he pointed to the grass. "Those Golf-kart tracks that lead to the forest lead you to Chris. So follow them."

"Oh, Okay! thanks." Courtney said. "Let's go Noah."

Jasmine looked at Gwen with concern. "Are you okay, mate?"

"Uh... I don't know."

* * *

 **This chapter was fun to do! I wanted to add more Running Roosters this time and a few characters i haven't used that much. Thank you for reading and i hope you liked the way the Confessionals turned out. Thanks to my Proofreader Wishingstarcynder, and if you haven't read my other story Total Drama Ultimate After-Dark please do so! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Odd Ways to Win E2

**So if I'm going to be honest, I kinda feel like I ended Chapter 7 a little bit too early. I'm sorry for how long it is! :D In this chapter I talk a bit about bullying. It's a very hard subject but I wan to let you know that you can come to me and I'll try to help you as much as possible. Thank you to Wishingstarcynder for proofreading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know if you're okay? Does your stomach hurt? Do you feel like you're gonna throw up?" Jasmine asked.

"No just... me and Courtney have a past." Gwen said.

"That girl who was on the bike? That's Courtney?" She asked.

"Yes. We have a past when it comes to Duncan. You know the guy with the green Mohawk. Anyways, me and Courtney were good friends at the start of World Tour. She broke up with Duncan, then me and Duncan kissed, and Courtney got mad that I kissed Duncan even though that they were broken up at the time."

"You and him dated?"

"Yes for almost an entire season. But he kept talking non-stop about Courtney that I just said I couldn't take it anymore so I dumped him."

"Really? That doesn't sound like the smoothest path to travel on." Jasmine said.

"Yeah..."

"Are you interested in anybody on the island right now?"

"Well, on the very first season, I was interested in this boy named Trent. He was so kind and caring; he still is."

"You like him don't you?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. I do. He makes me feel good inside." Gwen blushed. "He makes me feel like the only girl in the world." She said softer.

"My Shawn makes me feel like that too."

"Who is he?" Gwen asked.

"The guy with the shaggy green hat and the orange vest. He's terrified of zombies."

"Oh."

"I remember the time when Shawn and I shared our very first kiss. It was the same day that Scarlett was going to blow up the island."

"That season wasn't too normal, was it?"

"No, not at all."

"Then again," Gwen started. "If Shawn saw Ezekiel face to face, it wouldn't be so pleasant."

"5 minutes left." D.J. said.

"Hey D.J., can Gwen and I go look at the junk pile as long as we don't touch anything?"

"Why not. I guess it's not considered cheating. I'll come with."

"To watch us?" Gwen asked with a laugh.

"No, actually, I couldn't find my good frying pan. I wonder if Chef Hatchet put it in the junk pile."

* * *

"Lightning, stop going so fast!" Cameron yelled.

"Why? When you go fast, you go all the way! Sha Lightning does what he wants to!"

"Please!"

Lightning looked back at Cameron. "No! I'm not slowing down."

"At least watch out for where you're going cuz you're going to RUN INTO THAT ROCK!"

"Sha what?" He turned right around and saw the rock.

"I didn't want to die like this!" Cameron yelled as held on to Lightning's shoulders and closed his eyes.

Lightning quickly swerved out of the way of the rock then turned around. "I told you! I got this under control." He said still peddling.

Cameron looked up and sighed. "Pond."

"What?" Lightning asked. Then he looked at the pond in-front of them as they flung in the air.

"I MISS BEING A BUBBLE BOY!" He yelled as he splashed into the water.

They landed in the end of the shallow part. There was sticky brown muck in the water and they had just landed in it.

"Lightning, I am stuck in the muck!" Cameron said.

"So what?" I am too!" Lightning said.

Cameron looked over to where they had come from."The bike is sinking!" He yelled

"Well grab it then!"

"What part of STUCK, DON'T YOU GET!" Cameron yelled.

"I'll get it then!"

"You're stuck too Lightning!"

Lightning started jumping in-place. Then he started wiggling his feet around.

"Lightning you're splashing me!" Cameron yelled.

"Yes, but I'm... I'm... I'm still stuck!" He said giving up hope.

"We may never get out of here!" Cameron yelled.

* * *

"Hi Jo!" Dawn said.

"What do you want?"

"I was reading your aura and I would like to tell you something personal!"

"Is it anything good?"

"Why yes! I'll tell you truths about your good and hard times from past and what really happened."

"Fine, let's here it!"

"Five dollars please."

"WHAT?! I'm not giving you money."

"Okay then, I guess you'd wouldn't like to know what _really_ happened to your dog, Lisa."

Jo turned around. "Lisa? Okay, Okay! Here's the five bucks! Tell me everything."

"Lisa didn't run..."

"Ugh, I can't believe people would actually listen to her." Blaineley said from a distance. "I bet you she's a fake!"

"Like you?" Geoff teased.

"Get bit! But really, those people just like attention."

"Blaineley she's actually a very good aura reader! She knew I was an only child on the first day of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. It was very creepy because I hadn't told anyone about it." Zoey said.

"Whatever! I still don't believe it."

"Maybe you could try talking with her. Quiz her about your past. " Zoey recommended.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Yes!" Zoey and Geoff both said.

"Fine I'll talk to her later."

"... When you reach age 37, something very special will happen. But because I don't want to jinx it, I'll just tell you to live your life" Dawn said faintly from away.

Jo and Dawn both stood up and shook hands.

"Thanks Dawn."

"You're welcome! Please talk to me anytime."

Blaineley chuckled. "Fake!"

* * *

"Courtney, you know I have a girlfriend right?" Noah asked her as she laid on his back.

"I know, I'm just so tired." She said.

"Please get off I don't need Emma seeing this."

"Sure thing."

* * *

;) Courtney Confessional ;)

"I was up all night thinking about this Duncan-Scott thing." *yawns* "I'm so happy Noah is biking. My legs wouldn't be able to take it."

;) End Confessional ;)

* * *

"Can I get a water break?" Noah asked.

"Sure Sure, whatever. I'll be taking a nap."

Noah rode faster and faster, until they reached a pond.

"Hey Courtney," Noah said.

She opened her eyes.

*yawn* "What?"

"I don't think the water is fresh but," He pointed to Lightning and Cameron who were in the pond.

"Hey Courtney help!" Cameron yelled.

She woke up fully.

"No time! Got to go!" She yelled.

Noah started peddling.

"If you need a drink, Noah. Drink your spit okay!"

*Noah growled*

* * *

;) Noah Confessional ;)

"I liked it better when she was asleep."

;) End Confessional ;)

* * *

"Good news girls, You can start in 4...3...2...1... Go!" Chef D.J yelled.

"Gwen pass me that twine!" Jasmine yelled.

Gwen tossed the twine to her then grabbed 4 matching wheels that they spotted earlier. She set them in the grass then ran back to the pile.

"While I grab these two shopping carts, I need you to put the new wheels on the carts and put the old cushions in them." Jasmine told her.

"Okay, I have one cushion so far." Gwen said as she threw the cushion to the wheels.

Jasmine pushed the carts over to the wheels as Gwen threw over the last cushion.

"Let me get those kayak paddles we saw earlier. We can use them to move the carts." Jasmine said as they traded places.

Gwen switched the wheels on the carts and and lifted them back up.

Jasmine came back with the 2 paddles and set them by the cart. She picked up the twine and tied them together as Gwen put each cushion in each cart.

"All done!" Gwen said.

"Nice, it's like a train." Jasmine said.

D.J. walked to the with a grin on his face. "This is very impressive!"

"Thanks, did you find what you were looking for?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure did! I guess Mr. Hatchet did throw it away."

Gwen chuckled. "Could you please help me into the cart?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said as he helped her and Jasmine. He handed them their paddles. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Gwen said as they stated moving.

"This is awesome!" Jasmine yelled while their speed progressed.

* * *

"So," Carrie said, "How's the Giggling goats team?"

"It's going well, I guess." Devin said.

"Are you okay?"

"I just miss you that's all."

"I miss you too, but try to focus on the game. Because we can always talk when a challenge isn't going on."

"You're right."

"I'm always right!" She said with a giggle.

Devin sighed but smiled.

"Listen, just try to make new buddies. Like Kitty, stick with her for a while then branch off to more of your team."

"Okay, I just hope we both make it to the merge together."

Carrie smiled then walked closer. "I hope we get to the finale together." She kissed him on the lips. "Later."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm letting you have a chance to branch out. Go talk to Zoey, I've heard she's friendly."

"Okay! Catch you later?"

"Yeah! After the challenge, meet me on the beach! K?"

"Of course!"

* * *

;) Devin Confessional ;)

"I LOVE HER!"

;) End Confessional ;)

* * *

;) Carrie Confessional ;)

"I know he loves me!"

;) End Confessional ;)

* * *

"Great! Just Great!" Cameron yelled. "We are stuck in this very sticky muck, we have no way out, and I'm starting to get a cramp in my thigh."

"Stop worrying! We'll eventually get out of here!"

"Eventually is not enough! Courtney and Noah have already passed us and who knows how far behind the Crying Catfish are!"

"Take off your shoes!" Lightning yelled.

"Why!"

"The shoes are stuck! If you escape from your shoes we can get shaoutta here!"

"We could get foot fungus!"

"We're taking chances today!" Lightning plugged his nose with one hand and bent over to untie his shoes. His face was in the water and he had to close his eyes.

Cameron watched him struggle until Lightning had gotten out.

"I'm outta here!" Lightning yelled.

"Wait! We're a team! We have to go together!"

"No we don't! I have to track down Blaineley!"

"WITH WHAT BIKE?" Cameron yelled.

"I'll run!"

"You can't leave!"

"Why not?"

"Because if we lose this challenge because of you, I can guarantee you that you'll be going home second-to-last for a SECOND time!" Cameron yelled.

"Come get me!" Lightning yelled as he ran around the pond. Cameron was very mad and tried swimming to him. He eventually got out and onto the grass. He looked around as walked Lightning towards him smiling.

"Why'd you decide to run!?" Cameron asked.

"Are you out of the water?" Lightning asked.

Cameron looked down; noticing for the first time that he wasn't stuck anymore. "How...What...?"

"Lightning can't tell you all of his sha-secrets!"

"Let's grab the stuff from the mud and maybe rebuild the bike." Cameron suggested.

"Or, get on my back." Lightning said. "Because I'm so athletic, I can carry you to the finish."

"But we need a BIKE!" Cameron said.

"Do not worry Cameron, I can deal with it! Besides, what would they even do as punishment?"

"Perhaps a time penalty?!"

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Lightning asked.

"Because that's what the Crying Catfish got at the START of the challenge!" Cameron said. "How about we make a new bike?"

"Wait, wanna play dirty?" Lightning asked.

"How?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know, I figured you had an idea."

"Well, the Crying Catfish haven't passed through yet!" Cameron started.

"I'm listening."

"What if we attack them as they come through and hopefully STEAL the bike they've made. Then they will be left behind and we'll at lease come in second!"

"I say let's start making some sha-ammo!" Lightning yelled.

* * *

Jasmine and Gwen had a great system going. Every 10 seconds they'd switch the sides they were paddling on because Jasmine was stronger than Gwen.

"So Gwen, I wanted to talk to you about Heather."

"What about her?"

"I used to get bullied too, back in Australia."

"Heather doesn't bully me!"

"You had a breakdown yesterday!"

"I know, even after 5 years she still gets to me!"

"Trust me, I know about bullies, back in grade school everyone called me R.W.J."

"What did that mean?"

"Red Wood Jasmine. Because I was so tall. People still call me that on social media. Some people even made their own yearbook quotes about me."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just trying to make you feel a little better. But the nickname part and the social media part were true. Plus they still hurt to this day. I got a cat for emotional support. But she scratches really hard. Like, REALLY REALLY..."

"Jasmine, did you want to work with me to talk about Heather?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're not the only one."

"I know I'm not the only one, Heather manipulates EVERYONE! Except for D.J.!"

"Do you wish to be like him?"

"A little, he's smart, funny, respected! All I am to people is Weird Goth Girl and Boyfriend Stealer. It just sucks you know?"

"I could imagine. People like her are the absolute worst!"

"True, but I'm pretty sure she just took her anger out on me because of Alejandro"

"What about him?"

"You haven't heard? So, Heather and Alejandro got in this HUGE fight because she caught him cheating on her. So as revenge, she messed up his car very badly then had it dumped with the help of her dad. Yesterday is the very first day Heather has seen him since the incident!"

"Wow, that explains why there was so much hatred in her. But why would she dump it on you?"

"I'm the first chance she got, I'm guessing. Which makes it hurt more because it confuses me."

"Yeah that really does suck."

"So are we friends now?"

"If you want to be. You're nice and easy to talk to."

"Well I guess we're friends now!" Gwen said.

"NOW!" Lightning yelled as he used his football skills to tackle their bike. He came out of nowhere, sending Gwen and Jasmine tumbling out of the carts.

"Cameron, get in!" Lightning yelled as he pulled the cart back up.

Cameron rushed to the bike and grabbed the paddles. He fixed his and Lightning cushions as Lightning climbed in behind him. Cameron handed him a paddle.

"Use the paddle on the ground like you would while rowing!" Cameron yelled as they took off away.

"CAMERON!?" Gwen yelled as she stood up. She was limping and had many bruises on her arms.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Cameron yelled as his voice faded.

* * *

Cameron Confessional:

"I can't believe I did that to Gwen and Jasmine. I'm supposed to be nice not strategic! Besides, being nice IS my strategy!"

End Confessional:

* * *

Gwen Confessional:

"Why would Cameron do that to me? Can I even trust him now? Should I even trust my new friendship with Jasmine?" Should I?"

End Confessional:

* * *

"We really can't get a break today!" Jasmine said brushing her legs off.

"I know!" Gwen said in a bit of pain.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked.

"No, my leg really hurts."

Jasmine looked at her leg and got in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

Jasmine turned around to where her back faced Gwen and kneeled down.

"Want a piggy-back ride?"

"Really? You'd let me do that?"

"Yeah, I'll run us to victory!"

"Okay," Gwen said as she put her arms around Jasmine's neck. "Am I choking you?"

"No, but put your legs up! Don't worry, I'll support them."

Gwen lifted her left leg with ease but her right leg was still in pain.

"Does It feel okay?"' Jasmine asked.

"It hurts a bit but let's not hold back."

"Okay, duck your head!" Jasmine yelled as she started running.

* * *

Gwen Confessional:

"Yeah, I think I can trust this friendship."

End Confessional:

* * *

Jo, Sky, and Sugar were talking.

"Where is our team?" Jo asked impatiently.

"Don't ask me!" Sugar said. "I'm more focused on what Ella is up too! I miss her so much!"

"Sugar, please don't cry. You know, for like the 7th time TODAY!" Jo said.

* * *

Sugar Confessional:

"I just don't understand why they'd boot Ella off of their team! It just doesn't make any sense and I already miss my little mouse! Why do bad things happen to the pretty ones?" *Starts Crying* "Why E-E-Ella? Why?*

End Confessional:

* * *

"I can't hold it..." Sugar said as she ran away. "Excuse me for a second!" She yelled with a fade.

"Tyler look, It's my best buddy Noah!" Owen yelled.

"Noah?" Dawn asked. "That means they're here."

"We know!" Jo said as she turned around.

"Watch out!" Courtney said as Noah parked right next to Chris.

"And the Running Roosters are the first to arrive!" Chris declared.

"Okay, what's our animal?" Sky asked.

"You must find and catch a rabbit!" Chris said.

Courtney turned around and grabbed Jo's shoulders.

"You tripped on a rabbit hole this morning! Do you remember your jogging route?" She asked shaking her.

Jo smacked her hands, making her let go. "Yes I remember my route," Jo said. "I'm going to use it everyday."

"Okay, let's go!"

"Hold on a second," Chris said. "Because you helped in the first part of the challenge, Courtney, you can't in the second. But you can take the bike Noah and Courtney made." He said switching to talk to Jo.

"Come here Dawn!" Jo said.

* * *

Jo Confessional:

"I picked Dawn for a special reason. I'm pretty sure she's great with animals. Making this a breeze for us to win.

End Confessional

* * *

"Yes Jo?" Dawn said as she walked up to her.

"You are coming with me to attract a Rabbit!"

"Oh, That should be very simple! A decent rabbit call can do the trick!"

"We were actually going to head to a rabbit hole we found earlier!"

"Please Jo, that's nonsense! Mike, didn't your old personality, Manitoba have a great rabbit call?"

"Yeah,"

"You can still do it, right?"

"Well, I do have all the abilities my old personalities had so I might be able to do it." Mike said.

"Perfect!, please try it."

"Okay, here it goes..."

The other teams watched in disbelief as Mike did a PERFECT call of a rabbit in distress.

"I think it's working!" Dawn whispered to Jo.

Jo just looked and thought to herself.

* * *

Jo Confessional:

"I feel like Dawn and Mike are way too strong! Dawn has a great mind and Mike has fantastic abilities from his old personalities. It's a good thing they're on this team but we need to get them out of here before they become to hard to defeat."

End Confessional:

* * *

A mother rabbit hopped out of the bushes, listening to Mike's call.

"I got it!" Owen whispered as he snuck behind the rabbit. He instantly pounced on the rabbit with a big CRUNCH sound.

"OWEN! You killed it!" Courtney yelled.

"Get off of the rabbit!" Dawn said.

He got off of the rabbit as everyone had the sad sight of it twitching.

"AWESOME!" Izzy said.

"OWEN, GRAB THE RABBIT AND TAKE IT TO CHRIS!" Jo yelled.

He ran over to Chris with the rabbit cradled in his arms.

"Does that count?" Scott asked with a small laugh.

"...YES! Actually it does! The Running Roosters win today's challenge!" Chris declared.

Owen took the rabbit and handed it off to Bridgette. "Here you go."

Bridgette took the rabbit and her jaw dropped more.

"Wha..." Bridgette said just staring at it.

* * *

Bridgette Confessional:

"You know the ending of Titanic? This was 10 times worse!"

End Confessional:

* * *

Owen Confessional:

"The reasoning for me giving Bridgette the Rabbit was because I knew she was good with animals. Perhaps she could've fixed it's twitchy body.

End Confessional:

* * *

Shawn Confessional:

"I know I don't talk much yet but the way that Izzy was excited about death makes me wonder if she was a zombie! SCARY!"

End Confessional:

* * *

"Gwen and Jasmine made a great bike!" Cameron said. "Yet I still feel bad for stealing it!"

"You don't play dirty right if you feel bad afterwards!" Lightning said.

"I feel like a villain though!"

"You're not a villain! Look at yourself as a strategic Hero! You used a strategy to get us back on our feet and to knock others down isn't that what you wanted?

"No! Well... perhaps it did feel good."

* * *

Lightning Confessional:

"Step one of making Cameron a sha-villian complete! I made him play dirty and feel good afterwards! Next step, make him trust me! One of the hardest steps!"

End Confessional:

* * *

"So, do you have any sha-secrets you wanna tell?" Lightning asked.

"Why would I tell my secrets if they're secrets?" Cameron asked.

"IDK, do you want any girl advice?"

"Well, it is about a girl. But she's already with someone on our team."

"Is the girl you're talking about on this sha-team?"

"No."

* * *

Lightning Confessional:

"It's either Carrie or Bridgette! The guys on this team are me, Cameron, Geoff, Devin, and Cody! I have a girlfriend who's back at home, Cody is probably with Sierra I believe, Geoff is with Bridgette, and Carrie is with Devin. I just SHA-SOLVED it!"

End Confessional:

* * *

"So why not tell me?"

"Cause you're a villain!"

"Remember when you backstabbed Jo? Or how 10 minutes ago you stole two ladies' hard work?"

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, that was a little fun!"

"Is it Carrie?"

"No, It's not Carrie! And if you're just gonna guess then you're never gonna find out."

* * *

Lightning Confessional:

"It's Bridgette!"

End Confessional:

* * *

"Come on, you can trust me! I'll even tell you my sha-crush!"

"Tell me yours first!"

"I like uhmm... Kitty!" Lightning said.

"You like... Kitty?"

"Yes she has lovely uhmm... PIGTAILS! Now tell me yours!"

"I'm not telling you! Did you really think that'll work?"

"It's Bridgette!"

Cameron blushed in a nervous way. "No... well YES! But you can't tell anybody! I trust you!"

* * *

Lightning Confessional:

"Sha-done and done! Play dirty+ trust= 2 steps close to villain!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Your secret is safe with me!" Lightning declared. "Now turn left!"

"Okay!" Cameron said as he turned. "Hey look, it's Gwen and Jasmine!" Cameron said.

"Gwen and Jasmine? We just went in a sha-circle!"

"Jasmine is really fast!" Cameron said.

"Gwen," Jasmine started as she noticed Cameron and Lightning. "Look who's on our tails!"

Gwen turned her head and saw Cameron and Lightning. "Stop Jasmine!" Gwen said.

"Why?"

"Just do it! I have a plan."

Jasmine came to a halting stop.

"Go into the middle of those two rocks! They'll have to swerve and CRASH!"

"On it!"

Jasmine ran to the rocks and stood in the middle.

"Lightning, we have no choice but to turn!" Cameron said.

"Keep going!" Lighting yelled.

"Lightning we're going to hit them!"

"KEEP GOING FASTER!"

"Okay!" Cameron said oddly confident.

"Jasmine, they're not moving!" Gwen said.

"Just wait! They will eventually!"

"Jasmine! They're going faster! They want to hit us!"

"Gwen calm down!"

"LIGHTNING WE'RE GOING TO HIT THEM! THEY WON'T MOVE!" Cameron yelled.

"SHT UP AND SHA-KEEP GOING!"

"Did you hear that Gwen, they really want to hit us!" Jasmine said.

" I KNOW THIS!" Gwen panicked

"Okay, one second!" Jasmine said as she sat Gwen on a rock.

"Where are you going?"

Jasmine ran off and grabbed another huge rock.

"What is she doing?" Cameron asked as they got much closer.

Jasmine rolled the new rock to where her and Gwen were standing.

"Let's beat them at their own game!" She said as she pulled Gwen out of the way with her.

"Lightning, we're going to crash again!" Cameron yelled as he noticed the 3rd rock in the way.

"Maybe we can jump it!"

"Lightning are you crazy?" Cameron yelled. In panic Cameron stopped paddling. Lightning though, ignored Cameron and decided to keep going. By this time, they were only ten feet away.

"Lightning Stop!" Cameron yelled.

 **!CRASH!**

"I MISS BEING A BUBBLE BOY!" Cameron yelled as he was flung into the bushes.

"Gwen, how is your leg?" Jasmine asked.

"It's fine now!"

"Good, cause it's time to run!" She said as she jumped over the rock. Gwen followed and soon after, they were ahead of Lightning and Cameron again.

"Cameron, get up! It's time to go!" Lightning yelled brushing the sticks, leaves, and a bird's egg off of his football jersey. The egg just smothered.

"Could you help me please?"

Lightning rolled his eyes but grabbed Cameron's hand that was sticking out of the bush. He pulled him up and retrieved his glasses from the bushes.

"Good thing they aren't broken!" Cameron said as he put them back on. "They are a bit scratched though!"

"Who cares!?" Lightning yelled. "LET'S GO!"

Cameron proceeded as Lightning told him to do and ran. Lucky for them, Jasmine and Gwen were still in view. Lucky for Jasmine and Gwen though, Chris was in view.

Heather noticed them first. "Haha! Our team is here before yours suckers!" She taunted.

"Where is your bike!" Chris yelled.

"It crash... twice!" Jasmine answered.

"Do Cameron and Lightning have a bike."

"No!" Gwen said a bit impatient

"Then there is no point in penalty! It's a race to second now and you need to bring me a squirrel!"

"Okay!" Emma said as she started to instruct everyone. "Let's all go separate ways and if we find the animal, we bring it to Chris! Gwen and Jasmine just sit down and chill!"

As everyone left, Cameron and Lightning showed up. Everyone on their team huddled together as they arrived to Chris.

"It's a race for second place as the Running Roosters have already won first! You need to find a bird!"

Cameron looked a Lightning's jersey. "How about a smashed bird egg?"

"I'll accept it if you can find it."

"Lightning, take off your shirt!" Cameron ordered. Lightning looked down and realized Cameron's idea. He look of his shirt and showed Chris the dead egg yolk and the piece of shell.

"Well, this was an interesting way to come in Second! CONGRATULATIONS!"

Chris got on the loud speakers as the Giggling Goats continued to cheer. "The Crying Catfish may stop looking because the Giggling Goats just won second place! I'll see you at elimination tonight!"

"Nice game!" Cameron complimented.

"Get LOST!" Gwen yelled walking away.

* * *

 **Trust me, this took a long time to finish typing. But I stuck trough it and gave it my all so I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Follow and Favorite for updates and I'll see in the next chapter of TDU!**


	9. When and When Not the Magic is Gone E2

**So the title of this chapter may be a bit confusing so I'll explain it in the ending author's note! This chapter is going to be one of my favorites for a very special reason. A reason you'll have to read for to find out. Thanks to my proof reader Wishingstarcynder. And thank you everyone who has stuck around this long! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Devin was sitting on the dock, above the beach, waiting for Carrie to join him.

"Carrie, there you are!" Devin said excitedly.

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long to get here, I've been talking to Bridgette and Gwen a lot."

"That's okay!" Devin said as he helped her to sit.

"Thanks!" Carrie said as she dangled her legs above the sand.

"So, what's been happening on your team?" Devin asked.

"Do you really want to know? Because it's a long story."

"Go ahead, tell me." Devin said.

"Okay, so Heather and Alejandro stayed together after All-Stars! And after 2 years of dating, Alejandro CHEATED on her! So as revenge, Heather pretty much destroyed his car. So she called her father who decided to DUMP the car in a ditch! She had pretty much been able to forget about him but when she saw him a couple days ago, she went into a mini depression. Sobbing over Alejandro is all she did. But today she K.O'd his butt! Talk about feisty!"

"Well, it looks like you're mixing in well with your team." Devin sorrowed.

"How did it go with you and Zoey?" Carrie asked. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, and by talking to her I said, 'Excuse me' as she walked by."

Carrie laughed and playfully punched him in the arm. They both laughed until it got quiet. Carrie rested her head on his shoulder. 'You'll get there Baby."

"Carrie, I've been waiting a long time to tell you this," Devin started talking, "Carrie I have loved you for a very long time. So as we sit here, with the sun setting, and the beautiful ocean in front of us, I felt like this would be the perfect time to tell you this. I didn't go visit my family before we left, I visited yours so I could ask permission to do this..." Devin and Carrie stood up together as Devin got on one knee. "Carrie Violet Rosemary, would you make me the happiest man, the happiest Devin, the happiest little boy in the old sandbox and marry me?"

Carrie's eyes swelled up as Devin opened up the ring box. "...Yes! Oh My Gosh YES! I'll marry you!" Devin in joy, slid the ring on her ring finger. "Come here you," she said as she pulled him up. They kissed then started making out. Carrie paused the kissing. "Is this 18Ks?"

"Yes!"

"No way!" How much was it?"

"I'm not telling you! Because that is not what matters."

This time Devin pulled her into a kiss as they melted together.

* * *

Carrie Confessional:

"This ring is so beautiful! Rachel Wilson has the same one! Oh I'm just so excided because I'M ENGAGED! YES! YES! YES!"

End Confessional:

* * *

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

* * *

"Hello campers, and welcome to the second elimination ceremony of the season. When I call your name come up here to receive your marshmallow, because you are safe. If you do receive a marshmallow, you are to climb up the ladder, and go down the Dunk Tank of Doom" Chris declared. "The following people are safe: Gwen, Lindsay, Duncan, Heather, Bridgette, Trent, Emma, Jasmine, and Carrie!"

Alejandro looked at Heather as she smirked and put the marshmallow in her mouth.

Leonard looked up in anxiousness.

"The final marshmallow goes too..."

(Dramatic music plays)

"...Alejandro."

"Wait, what?" Heather yelled in disbelief. She took his voting sheet. "Bridgette, Gwen, Emma, Lindsay, Trent, and Duncan all voted out Leonard? I thought we were taking Alejandro out! That was the plan right?!" Heather yelled at her team as they ate their marshmallows.

"Heather, we voted out Leonard because of how annoying his spells are!" Gwen yelled.

"My Leonard is not annoying!" Sugar yelled. "He's my wizard."

"Sugar, butt OUT!" Emma yelled. "Stay over there with your nasty team, and Noah."

"Love you bab..."

"I'M MAKING A POINT NOAH SO HUSH!" Emma yelled.

"I don't understand why Alejandro didn't go!" Heather complained.

"Because he won the vote, he's not going home." Lindsay answer.

"Shut up! You sound stupid!" Heather yelled.

"Stupid says what!"

"What?" Heather asked.

"I rest my case!" Lindsay said crossing her arms with a grin on her face.

"UGGGH! I'm leaving!" Heather yelled as she went back to the cabins.

"It's fine everybody," Leonard started as he got everybody's attention. "I'm fine with going home!"

"But WIZARD!" Sugar pleaded.

"If now is my time then so be it! I never wanted to be on this show anyway because my powers are way too strong! I will leave now with dignity! But when the day comes of Sugar's elimination I WILL set the island in an uproar of flames!"

* * *

Dawn Confessional:

"So I'm watching this speech and I'm wondering, where is this going?"

End Confessional:

* * *

"Well before you go, I need to tell you ALL something. The producers of the show decided that by adding another member to the Crying Catfish, it was unfair to the other 2 teams. Oh yeah, Courtney did mention it too in her note. So we've decided to bring in 2 more contestants. From Total Drama Pahkitew Island we have SAMEY!"

"Hello, everyone, my name is Sammy! Not Samey, Sammy! In fact Chris, now that my sister is dead, you have no right to call me that name."

* * *

Sammy Confessional:

"Okay, so my sister isn't _dead._ But she is dead to me. Speaking of Amy, HI! Lookie there, I'm on T.V. and you're not! Funny how that happens huh? You dumb witch.

End Confessional:

* * *

"Fine then, Sammy it is!" Chris yelled.

* * *

Jasmine Confessional:

"I'm so happy that Sammy is back! SCORE! Wait though, she can't be on my team! DRAG!

End Confessional:

* * *

"Then we have a Super star sports model who is both athletic a popular. More popular then Blaineley." Chris said.

"That's impossible!" Blaineley yelled.

"Prettier then Lindsay!"

"Nope, never gonna happen!" Lindsay yelled. "Now where's Tyler."

"And smarter than Lindsay!"

"Tyler? They're being rude to me."

"I'm not that popular!" The Model pleaded. "I'm just average! So stop trying to use me for higher ratings! Now, my name is Jazelle. I'm the average Jane. Please don't listen to Chris, I really want to meet all of you guys on your own personal levels. Even Izzy, who is nutjob! Yes I've watched the show and I'm a huge fan of Geoff and Brody! Also Zoey, you rock that flower, there was no need to be nervous on your first day."

"Uh thanks?"

"Okay, now that you all have met Sammy and Jazelle, the Running Roosters may decide who they want on their team because they won today's challenge.

After taking a minute to discuss, they had their decision made. Courtney looked at Chris. "We chose Sammy for our team." Courtney said.

"YAY!"

* * *

Sammy Confessional:

"I must say, I've never been chosen first for anything! Not even when compared to Amy! Wait... we're not going to talk about that irrelevant little scoundrel no longer! She's a disgrace to sisterhood and women together."

End Confessional:

* * *

"With the Running Roosters taking Sammy the Giggling Goats get Jazelle."

"Okay Chris, this is great and all but when is Mr. Wizard over here leaving?" Duncan asked.

"Well Duncan, Leonard will be moving out of the cabin but in his own tent for tonight along with Ella."

"Ella is here?" Sugar yelled.

"Yes, they are staying for tonight because tomorrow we need to shoot the Theme song video for this season."

"Come on Wizard, it's time to find Ella!" Sugar yelled as she dragged him with her.

"Will Sugar find Ella? Will the Crying Catfish finally stop their losing streak? And how will Jazelle and Sammy do with their new teams? Find out next time on Total...Drama...ULTIMATE"

"Tyler, where are you?"

Ending theme.

* * *

 **So maybe you picked up on the title but just in case, I'll explain it. The magic is gone is referring to Leonard's elimination and When Not the magic is gone is due to Carrie and Devin's engagement meaning yes, they still have a great relationship. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if so, please review. Thanks to my Proof-reader Wishingstarcynder and I'll see you next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. The Ultimate Theme

**When I first had the idea for this I thought it would be impossible! But it worked and think it came out well. Please enjoy and tell me your favorite character. Thank you to my proof-reader, wishingstarcynder!**

* * *

Birds chirped, bunnies hopped, waves flowed, and the trees rustled as an island was shown.

Then the camera zoomed into a man who was waving casually on a dock. It was Chris McLean. He pointed to the new sign that read, "Camp Stalakanava." Then smiled as the music started.

Blaineley stole the camera as she held a piece of paper that said, "I'm being taken against my WILL!"

Chris pushed her into the water as Bridgette swam passed. The camera fallowed her until she accidentally splashed Emma who was writing in a journal on the beach.

She looked up, angry. But Noah hugged her and gave her a new one.

Jo and Tyler are then seen racing on the beach. Tyler trips over Lindsay's Make-up purse.

Lindsay helps him up and starts making out with him. Jo rolls her eyes as the scene changes to a pond.

Ella and Sugar are seen playing with rabbits until Izzy runs past scaring them off.

Sugar gets mad but Leonard tries to help by casting a freezing spell on Izzy.

Izzy laughs, then gets hit in the head with a football that Lightning was throwing with Jazelle.

Jazelle glares at Lightning as Owen helps Izzy up.

Owen farts sending everyone away.

As Lightning is seen running away, he runs past Heather and Alejandro.

Alejandro is on the ground begging, but Heather keeps walking.

Carrie is seen cheering in the background after watching them.

The scene moves to Jasmine and Sammy whom are bird watching. They get distracted as Sky flips through the trees.

Sky lands in front of Dawn who is strolling with a baby deer. The baby deer becomes startled as Cody sprints past.

Sierra is seen chasing after him talking pictures.

Shawn nervously looks from behind the tree Jasmine and Sammy were on to see if Sierra was a zombie.

As Cody was running, he passed by Gwen and Trent who were laying down and bird watching.

Trent grabbed her hand as Gwen cuddled closer. The camera then, goes through the forest and to the kitchen.

Geoff was watching Chef D.J. being interviewed by Eva for the aftermath show as Chef Hatchet was testing Chef D.J.'s special seasoning.

He grinned at the delightful taste then yelled at Harold and Cameron for being in the Dining Hall.

They both ran out quickly and trampled over Devin and Kitty who were having a conversation.

As Kitty and Devin helped them up, Zoey and Mike walked past with their lips locked.

The Camera then shot up, showing the daylit sky. The scene changed from day to night as the camera came back down.

Courtney and Scott were about to kiss in front of the fire, but Duncan tapped her on the shoulder. She nervously smiled as she turned around.

Then Chris popped up and shot the Tennis Ball Blaster of Despair between them. The camera turned around as Don, Beth, Leshawna, Tom, and Jen were dunked in the Dunk Tank of Doom.

The Camera turned around once more and zoomed out; Showing the full cast around the camp fire, whistling the final notes.

* * *

 **Ahhh... funny how Chris had to invite Ella and Leonard back for this, Right? ;) Thanks for reading!**


	11. Meeting the Girls, Once Agian E3

**I can't wait for you guys to meet Jazelle some more! I love all of her interactions. I hope you guys do enjoy this video. Be sure to Follow and Favorite for future updates and I hope you enjoy. Thanks to my Proof-Reader wishingstarcynder and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, Before you read!**

 **I've started an Instagram page dedicated to this story! So if you want to see more Total Drama content or learn about Jazelle  
** **or anythingTotal Drama, be sure to Follow me at:  
total_drama_ultimate.  
**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Ultimate, the teams had to create their own bikes then catch an animal. The Running Roosters easily won thanks to Dawn, Mike and Owen. Then, it was a rough battle between the Giggling Goats and Crying Catfish. But eventually, the Crying Catfish came to a dead stop after Lightning and Cameron won the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Leonard was voted off and I introduced old veteran Sammy and newcomer Jazelle to the roster! Who will win the challenge today? Who will go packing home? Find out now on Total Drama Ultimate!"

* * *

 **THEME SONG**

* * *

"Hey, Jazelle, would you like to uh, hang out or whatever? Zoey asked.

"Really? You'd want to hang out with me? I don't know what to say, I mean I hardly ever have friends because people believe I'm a stuck up snob because I'm a model."

"Um, so is it a yes or a no?" Zoey asked.

"Yes please!" Jazelle said with a laugh.

"Okay, we'll just meet up with my boyfriend, Mike and then head to the kitchen."

"Oh uh... nevermind then." She said softly.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"I don't wanna be a third wheel or whatever. I think I'll just stay at the cabin." Jazelle said.

"Are you sure? It won't be a problem if you come w..."

"No, just go!" Jazelle said keeping her sweet tone.

"Okay then, hang out later?" Zoey suggested.

"I'd like that." Jazelle said.

"See ya." She said heading out.

* * *

 **Jazelle Confessional:**

"I suppose I could've gone with but I decided to stay. I don't know, I guess it seemed like she really wanted to go and I didn't want to ruin her alone time with uh... what's his name? Oh, MIKE! Anyhow, I guess I'll talk to her later or something. I'm just hoping she isn't fake like all of the other bit... I mean, girls at school.

 **End Confessional:**

* * *

 **Lightning Confessional:**

"The thing with Cameron was a Total bust! He's way to soft to turn into a villain. Then again though, we do have the new girl. Perhaps I could try to whip her up into a villain."

 **End Confessional:**

* * *

Jazelle was sitting on the porch of the cabin, watching Zoey and Mike head through the forest and to the kitchen.

"Hey, teammate." Lightning said sitting on the porch with her.

"Oh, hi um... Lightning." Jazelle said. It was clear that she was awful with names.

"So you're a super fan?"

"I've seen every season maybe once or twice. No biggie."

"Do you know who I am?" He asked with fake charm.

* * *

 **Jazelle Confessional:**

"If you mean 'did you know that I'm a horrible and stupid villain and that you shouldn't trust me' then yes, I do know who you are. Other than that, doesn't ring a bell much." *Laughs at her sarcastic comment.* "Also you just introduced yourself to me then asked. "Do you know who I am?" *She mocked in a low man's voice* "How stupid does he think I am..."

 **End Confessional:**

* * *

"Yeah, you're Lightning? Right?" Jazelle asked.

"Yep! I'm amazed that you got it right."

Jazelle laughed.

* * *

 **Jazelle Confessional:**

"...IDIOT!"

 **End Confessional:**

* * *

"So I'm about to go to the beach, want to join me and toss a football around?" Lightning asked.

"Okay, sounds fun!" Jazelle said.

Lightning went inside the cabin and grabbed his lucky football.

"I will admit though," Jazelle started. "I haven't played much since I've started my modeling career so I may be rusty."

"Okay," Lightning said. "Just give me a minute real quick, I need to find my football."

"Okay!" Jazelle said as Sammy approached.

* * *

 **Jazelle Confessional:**

"Me and Sammy really hit it off on the way to the island so we're hoping on staying close this season. It's kinda nice to have friends outside of my own team.

 **End Confessional:**

* * *

"How is it going." Jazelle asked.

"I haven't introduced myself to everybody yet but I do think that perhaps I could do it now. I'm just a bit nervous." Sammy answered. "Anyways, how is it going with you."

"I'm about to go play some catch."

Sammy sighed.

"You'll probably get there soon." Jazelle said as Lightning came out with his football.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later." Sammy said.

"Okay, bye." Jazelle said,

"Ready to head to the beach?" Lightning asked.

"Yep, let's go!" Jazelle replied confidentially.

* * *

 _Sammy's thoughts: "As I walked into my cabin, I wasn't sure what to think? I was very scared because I didn't want anybody to not like me. But then again, I also wanted to be my own person and to not run around pleasing people. Pleasing my sister was exhausting enough so I why in the world would I try to please strangers? Anyway, time to greet myself!"_

Sammy walked into her cabin. _"Hi! I Sammy nice to... CRAP! Not in your head, Speak aloud!"_

"Hi Sammy!" Dawn said. "Don't worry if that was embarrassing for you, you're just a little bit nervous." She said sitting on her bed8

"Oh, uh... thanks!" Sammy said walking over. "Where are the rest of the girls?"

"They're hanging out at the beach. It seems like everyone is over there right now."

"Yeah, I passed 2 people heading to the beach?"

"Jazelle and Lightning?"

"How did you know?" Sammy asked in disbelief.

"A lucky guess." Dawn replied. "Kidding I like to read aura's"

"Cool, anyway, this may be a bit awkward but, what is your name?"

"My name is Dawn! And please, sit down. Make yourself comfterble."

"Thanks, so, how much have i missed in this game?"

"Not much really, I mean this is only the fifth day, and you got here on the third. So, in other words, you haven't missed a thing."

"Okay, so this may sound a bit cliché, but who are the relationships on this team because I really want a boyfriend."

* * *

 **Sammy Confessional:**

"What am I thinking? Talking about that outside of my head is so embarrassing! But something about Dawn makes her so easy to talk to. It's as if she already knows me. Wait..."

 **End Confessional:**

* * *

"I'm pretty sure all the guys the guys on this team are taken!" Dawn said with a giggle. "Want to go on a walk?"

"Sure, it sounds fun." Sammy said she got off the bed. "Ouch!" She hit her head on the top bunk.

"Yeah, you gotta watch out for that." Dawn said as she looked at her head. "It's a little red, I'll give you a tour to the kitchen so we can get ice."

"So, I'd ask about your sister but I wanted to know if you are comfterble with it." Dawn said walking out with Sammy who was holding her head.

"I'd rather not."

"Okay!" Dawn said as they stepped off the porch.

Jasmine, who was looking out the window, saw Sammy heading her way. "Hello there Sammy!" She yelled delightedly.

"Hi Jasmine!" Sammy replied waving. Her and Dawn stopped at the back cabin window where Jasmine stuck her head out.

"How have you been?" Jasmine asked.

"I've been a little better since the end of Pahkitew Island. I've also tried to push Amy out of my life but she said, 'Fine I'll leave you alone, but you are going to be so lost without me."

"Have you been lost?" Jasmine asked.

"As if? Amy was the worst! If I had to choose between Amy or some medium fries to save, I'd choose the fries. Wouldn't everybody?"

"That a' girl!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Jasmine, come on!" Heather exclaimed from inside the cabin.

"I've got to go. Wanna talk later." Jasmine asked.

"Sure I'd like that." Sammy said as her and Dawn begun walking again.

"So," Heather begun as Jasmine sat down. "Now that all ten of us are here, some more welcomed then others."

Lindsay gave Alejandro a stink eye.

"What?" Alejandro questioned.

"Nobody likes you Aleberto!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Now we can start our team meeting." Heather said. "Trent, Gwen, could you go please watch the windows so nobody peaks in?"

"Paranoid much?" Gwen asked.

Heather ignored her. "We need a leader for this team. For the past few eliminations, two of our own team members have left. We need someone strong to help guide us to victory! That's why I nominate Lindsay!"

"Who? Me?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes you! Action should've been your season to win! I think that you've got this!"

"Are you sure?"

"I think you do, Miss Lindsay Her Hotness! Unless anybody else wants to."

"I'd do it!" Gwen said.

Heather and Lindsay looked at her.

"No, you can't!" Heather yelled anxiously. "You already did your own leading in Action! Let someone new do it.

Gwen looked at her knowing something was up. "Fine!"

"Okay, any other unnecessary interruptions?" Heather asked.

"Does this mean I'm the leader of this team?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, here's the thing, if we manage to win in first today, you get to stay as leader. If you... I mean we come in second, we may consider changing."

"What happens if we lose?" Lindsay asked.

"If we lose in dead last today, let's just say that you won't be on this show for another challenge and it's bye bye Lindsay."

Lindsay looked at everyone else who oddly seemed to agree.

"So, your choice, do you still want to do it?" Heather asked.

"Lindsay Her Hotness Never Let's Her team down!" She exclaimed as she slapped Heather's drink out of her hand. "Heather pick that up! Man it feels great to be in control" Lindsay said putting her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked

"I'm going to go tell Tyler,"

"No way! You can't tell anybody about this!" Heather exclaimed.

"Heather, Heather, Heather. I'm sorry but _I_ am in charge of you. Now step out of my way while I go visit my boyfriend."

"Uggggh!" Heather growled.

"Hey this is your own fault!" Duncan said. "You decided that Miss Hotness can 'lead us to victory' so if we lose tonight, YOU are going home."

* * *

 **Heather Confessional:**

"As if. I'm doing this for our team. If that dunce actually pulls this off then she can stay. Otherwise, we would get rid of a weak player tonight. Lindsay. She won't see it coming and besides, this works either way for me. If I want something done, I do it myself'

 **End Confessional:**

* * *

 **Ahh, I finished Chapter 11. Honestly I'm glad this was shorter than usual because there was no reason to have it long. Thanks to my Proof-Reader wishingstarcynder. Hope you enjoyed and please follow and favorite the story for updates. Bye.**


	12. New, Unexpected Battle E3

"Hello campers, welcome back to the stage!" Chris said.

"Is this going to be over soon yet?" Jo asked. "I had a leftover Filet Mignon waiting for me in the cabin after last night's dinner!"

"Relax Jo, you can eat it at your lunch break." Chris said.

"Break? So what are we about to do? A challenge." Sugar asked.

"We sure are my children."

"Children? Oh please, Alejandro over here is the son of the Devil." Heather said

"I don't think you're helping you're case." Emma whispered in her ear. "Isn't Chris the Devil" She joked.

Heather laughed then got quiet as Chris started talking.

"Anyway, Fresh T.V has put in some thought to turn Total Drama World Tour into a Broadway musical! So tonight, we are filming a premiere of the musical."

* * *

 **Jo Confessional:**

"A musical? Who's into that stuff? Are the also interested in Paw Patrol and My Little Pony?"

 **End Confessional:**

* * *

"Tonight we are hosting an entire show that you guys will preform in. The audience will be will the new After-Math peanut gallery. Then you have the judges! A perfect score is will be 50 because their are 5 judges. Beth and Leshawna are average people, so they'll each do an individual audience vote, Don will do a director's vote, Jen will do a vocal vote, and Tom will do the fashion vote. The twist of tonight is they're going to be arriving shortly, so they'll see the preparing of the show LIVE!"

"Okay, but I have a question, what are we singing?" Lindsay asked.

Chris uncovered the box of sheet music that was next to him. "Here is every World Tour song. We have decided that you'll sing any song of your director's choice. Which bring us to the next thing. Pick a director for your show."

"We choose ME!" Lindsay yelled.

* * *

 **Courtney Confessional:**

"Are they wanting to lose? Who would choose Lindsay to direct?"

 **End Confessional:**

* * *

"We chose Kitty!" Devin said.

* * *

 **Emma Confessional:**

"Why would they choose her? Kitty has no musical or director's experience. I don't want her to lose and go home! But then again, it's not like we have good chances right now.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"We have chosen Sk.." Jo started.

"COURTNEY!" Sky yelled.

* * *

 **Sky Confessional:**

"I can't believe Jo was going to choose ME. I'm good at gymnastics not directing. I figured this would be a better job for Courtney because she's bossy. Sorry Courtney.

 **End Confessional:**

* * *

"Okay Kitty, Lindsay, and Courtney will be immune from tonight's vote no matter how bad it goes." Chris said. "Now, without discussion, come up and pick your music then tell me why you chose it. Courtney, you first."

Courtney knew exactly what song she wanted. "I chose Come Fly With us because it's an easy song and you can't go wrong with it."

"Okay, Kitty next."

Kitty searched through the pile closely. "I chose I'm Winning This because it's a fun and good song. Plus, it's a bit ironic because we are about to win this challenge."

"Nice, Lindsay, you're up."

She quickly found which song she wanted. "I picked Before We Die because it's sadly an underrated song and everybody as their own lines. But I would quickly like to point out the problems with the other chosen songs."

Chris was intrigued, "Continue."

"In I'm Winning This, they only have three singers so it could be a little hard to give out lines. Then in Come Fly With Us, it's such a popular song that one little mistake could easily trigger people. Anyways, have fun!"

"Can I switch songs?" Courtney asked.

"Nope final is final!" Chris said.

"Ugggarrrrg!" Courtney screeched.

* * *

 **Heather Confessional:**

"Nice job Lindsay! Thinking things through? I'm starting to actually like our chances."

 **End Confessional:**

* * *

"Everyone may begin." Chris said. "You have six hours to run lines, pick out costumes, and make props."

"Six hours? How do you expect us to work in that amount of time. A good show takes a few months!" Courtney said.

"Well, I told them that you had a 3 month notice before doing the show. So you better make it good."

"Why would they believe that? The season stared a week ago!" Courtney said.

"Sheesh! Would you guys start the challenge? Times-a-ticking."

Lindsay pulled her team over into a huddle. "Okay, so here are your music packets," Lindsay said. "For the next 30 minutes, we are all going to run lines. Then, I will let you guys help me with some jobs as I figure out lines."

Lindsay and the rest of the Crying Catfish team started to head for the cabin.

"Hold up!" Chris said.

"What now?" Duncan asked.

Chris pulled out a timer. "Take this with you so you may keep track of time."

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Heather asked. "Well not exactly nice but, helpful?"

"My job is on the line! So make it good!"

"Okay," Lindsay said as she took the timer.

"But I need to take Alejandro." Chris said.

"Why? We need him!" Gwen said. "He's part of the show! We need to run lines."

* * *

 **Lindsay Confessional:**

"Heather is the type of mean girl that if we lose this challenge, I will be going home! But from how it looks now, Alejandro is going to be the reason we lose tonight if he is out FROLICKING with Chris! Uggh, does she even think?"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Wait!" Lindsay said as she caught up with Chris and Alejandro. "Take this, run lines as much as possible. If you have to, annoy Chris. But you need to RUN LINES! If we lose, you're going home! Besides, you have a FANTASTIC voice so sing quietly and don't lose it. Also, be sure to do whatever Chris tells you to do because we don't want you to be an idiot then give us more penalties! By the way..."

"Lindsay," Heather said. "Tik Tok!"

Lindsay looked at her and nodded. "Just do what i told you. NOW SING! But quietly!"

"Okay... let's go!"

* * *

"So," Courtney started. "Because i'm a CIT, I'm glad you picked me to do the job."

"Are we seriously doing this whole CIT skit again?" Noah asked. "Let's face it. It's annoying it'll probably get you voted off from it."

"Hey, she can talk about being a CIT all she wants." Scott said standing up for her. "She's proud of it. At least she has a future other than the 1 million dollars."

Courtney, a little bit embarrassed, blushed. "Okay, Scott... let's just be silent for now. okay? Let's run some lines once or twice and then we can find costumes."

"Wait!" Chris said.

"Attention campers! We have a terrible storm coming!" Chris said from the load speakers. "Come to the dock PRONTO! First team here gets an advantage."

"Yeah, not being killed!" Jo said as the wind started to pick up.

Zoey ran over to Mike. "Mike! I lost my necklace!"

"Oh no! Is it in the cabin?"

"No."

"Pocket? Kitchen?"

"NO MIKE! It's gone! I can't find it!"

It started to rain. "This is horrible!"

Jazelle ran over to Zoey. "We have to go now! Sierra just got a notification on her phone! The island is going to be hit by a hurricane. We need to get out of here now!"

"Jazelle! My necklace is gone and I can't find it!"

"Come on, dudes! We need to get out of here!" Geoff said.

"I have my Cody-Kins!" Sierra said.

"Let's go guys!" Chris yelled. "We're leaving!"

"Zoey, we can get it later!"

"Mike no!" Zoey exclaimed

"Deep breath." Mike said. She followed. "Now blow out the candle."

"phew... Thanks! Let's go. At least we have each-other" Zoey said.

Half of their team was already gone. Kitty, Jazelle, Geoff, Sierra, and Cody stayed behind.

* * *

"Everyone, load into the plane!" Chris yelled as more people arrived.

"I don't think that air travel is the safest for a hurricane."

"Just get in pencil neck!" Jo yelled as she shoved him inside.

"Mike, Zoey, and the others rushed to the dock."

Chris started a head count.

"We're missing somebody!" Chris yelled.

"It's Dawn!" Sammy said as she ran up to Chris from behind. "She's not on the plane!"

"Watch out!" Dawn yelled as she ran to them. She had an entire herd of animals following her. "We must take them with us! I read my tea leaves, and they told me that the poor animals will be in great danger if I don't help!"

"No!" Chris said! "They're not coming!"

"Then I'm not going!" Dawn said.

"Fine! One less human I have to look after."

Sammy ran up to her. "No, you have to come with us! I won't let you be alone!"

"Will you stay here with me?" Dawn asked.

Sammy, very hesitant, agreed. "I guess!"

Dawn hugged Sammy "Oh Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!"

"This sweet and all!" Chris said shivering. "But us normal people that cherish our lives have to leave now!"

"Bye!" Dawn said.

* * *

 **One word: TWISTS! I really like this chapter and I bet you didn't expect that. I hope you enjoyed! It was super fun to make. Thank you to my proof reader wishingstarcynder As always please follow and favorite the story! And leave a review please. I'd appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed! (again)**


	13. Battles On Land And In The Air E3

**So, last chapter i left you on a cliff hanger. The hurricane is close to striking the island and Dawn and Sammy still there. Yet at the same time, Chris and the rest of the cast are in the jumbo jet. I hope you enjoy reading and please leave a review. Thanks to my proof-reader wishingstarcynder.**

 **P.S. One adult joke is referenced.**

* * *

"Campers, today's challenge is canceled." Chris said as he entered the main first class room of the Jumbo Jet.

"Well obviously!" Courtney said sitting between Duncan and Scott on the stools.

Chris glared at her. "Today we're going to the old film set of Total Drama Action. It's a perfectly safe place to go. Away from the hurricane. It's going to be a pretty long ride so please sit tight. We're going to have a reunion with the cast of Total Drama. They're this season's AfterMath peanut gallery thing. But, they're so irrelevant I tend to not care. Please sit tight and uh... expect some turbulence."

Cameron gulped.

* * *

 **Cameron Confessional:**

"I knew that this would be a horrible idea. I'm starting to think that Dawn and Sammy have better chances than us."

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" Gwen said. "Just sit here and try not to barf?"

"Basically." Chris said. "I'll be back for updates."

"This stinks!" Jo said. "I won't get my sandwich!"

"Why are you being so self-centered, Jo?" Mike said. "I'm worried for Dawn and Sammy! Who knows if they'll survive!"

* * *

"Sammy, we need to look for food." Dawn said.

"For us or the animals?"

"Both!"

"Okay," Sammy thought for a second. "I'll get food from the kitchen! For us! You can get food for the animals.

"We'll probably need a week's worth for us!" Dawn said. "But we have 17 squirrels, 23 birds, 5 bears, 8 dears, 16 raccoons, and 11 beavers to feed too. Plus we need to find shelter."

"I know a shelter!" Sammy said. "We can use the old cave where the Jumbo Jet was. That would be plenty of room. Plus, we'll be really safe and cozy."

"Good idea!" Dawn said. "I'll go to the cave. You go get food."

"No! We need to stick together at all times... uh if you're alright with that."

"I can see that you don't wanna sound like your sister. Don't worry though. I don't mind if you're a little bossy."

"Uggh thanks. I'm trying to find my own confidence but I don't wanna be like my sister."

"I understand," Dawn said. "I think staying together is a great idea."

"Okay, we'll head to the cave, drop the animals off, then we'll get food for them and get supplies for us."

"Sounds good!" Dawn said.

* * *

Owen looked out the window. "I STILL HATE PLANE RIDES!"

"Who haven't gotten used to them yet?" Izzy asked. "They're literally so fun! Oh, remember when that plane fell on our heads? Wasn't that awesome?"

"I thought you were scared of planes. Remember island?"

"Oh that, yeah I faked it. That's why I was perfectly fine on the plane."

"Wow..." Owen said. "So I uh, really like you. A lot. I wanted to um..."

"Oh what was that big guy?" Izzy asked. "Sorry I was listening to that juicy conversation between Courtney and Jo."

"Okay." Owen said as he frowned.

"Hey, you wanna make out?" Izzy asked.

"OH YES!" Owen said

* * *

 **Courtney Confessional:**

"Being around both Scott and Duncan is so stressful! Honestly, how do you juggle 2 guys? I don't know who to choose. I mean, Duncan is such a hot badass but we bicker so much. Then you have Scott who is pretty cute and really sweet. Ugh! This is IMPOSSIBLE!"

* * *

"Jo, I don't know what to do!" Courtney said.

"I really don't care! Why don't talk to Sky?"

"Ugh, fine!" Courtney said as she turned around. "Sky, I don't know what to do!"

"Well, who do you feel closer to?" Sky asked.

"Perhaps Scott. We've been dating longer. Well not really."

"Who do you like better?"

"I don't know!" Courtney said.

"I don't know how I can help you." Sky said.

"Ugh, I'll just make another confessional."

Courtney walked to the Confessional and knocked.

"It's taken!" Izzy yelled.

Owen opened the door slightly and put a sock on the door handle.

"Eww!" Courtney said. "I'll get you a tie if you want.

"Nope we're good!" Izzy said.

Courtney walked to pilot's room.

"What are you doing in here?" Chef asked.

"I need to dish some dirt. But Owen and Izzy are taking up the confessional."

Chris looked down at the monitor. "OH GOOD GRACIOUS THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

"Yeah, i know. They're the new Bridgette and Geoff, SUCKING FACE!"

"So you want to dish dirt here?" Chris asked.

"I guess, I was going to ask for an exterminator to get those 2 out of the Confessional."

"No! I don't get paid enough to hear you guys whine!" Chef yelled.

"We barely get paid at all." Chef D.J. said as he sat in the corner.

"I could just fire you both."

"Hey!" Chef D.J. said. "I didn't say I wasn't complaining, I was agreeing! I like my job."

Chris glared at him then turned to Courtney. "Look into the camera and d your confessional."

Courtney looked at the camera and positioned herself. "I'm so confused! Do I pick Scott? Or Duncan? I can't do this anymore! I have to dump one!"

Chris waited for a moment. "Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good! Now get out!" Chef Hatchet yelled.

"Geese, anger issues much?" Courtney replied as she left.

Chef turned to Chris. "I'll kill her. You realize that right?"

"I know." Chris said. 'Makes for better ratings."

* * *

"Okay," Sammy continued. "We took the animals to the cave, time to get food."

"Yes, for the animals, then us." Dawn replied.

They went through the forest as the wind picked up. Picking berries, leaves, and grass.

"Should I grab some fallen branches for the beavers?"

"Sure." Dawn replied.

"What are we going to carry all this in?" Sammy asked.

They both thought for a second. "I know!" Dawn said

"Huh?"

"Let's grab the shopping cart bike!" She exclaimed. "It's just down the path."

"Are you sure? It's really windy and who knows when the storm will hit?"

"True. Let's make a bag or a carrier." Dawn said. "And I know exactly what to use." Dawn took off her green sweatshirt and tied the sleeves together. She tucked the sleeves inside of her sweatshirts and turned it in side out.

"Wow!" Sammy said. "That looks great."

"Thanks. But I'm a little cold. We should hurry up before the rain hits harder."

"Okay!" Sammy said. "Just instruct me on what to grab and I will."

"If you can grab some sticks from the ground, I can pick leaves and grass for the dear and rabbits."

"I'm guessing that the sticks are for the beavers?" Sammy asked.

"Yes." Dawn said as she gently picked leaves.

"Okay." Sammy replied.

* * *

 **Sammy Confessional:**

"Dawn is such a good friend and I know she'll help me find my own path. *sighs* The hurricane really stinks but I know we'll be okay. Well, I hope we'll be okay. This experience is all scary and all of the sudden. Thankfully I have Dawn. She's so amazing and nice. She's caring like me and very understanding. Ugh, I wish _she_ was my sister. But, Amy? *scoffs* She's irrelevant so who cares?"

* * *

"I have a lot of sticks from the ground!" Sammy said.

"That's great! I filled my hoodie up half way with leaves and grass."

"These are really heavy so thanks for making room."

"Oh you're welcome." Dawn said. "Besides, I was going to ask you to help anyway."

"Oh." Sammy giggled. "Okay."

They both carried the leaves and sticks to the cave.

When they got there, the animals were in a huge brawl.

"Um, Dawn, what's going on?"

"Oh darn it!"

All the animals came to peace at Dawn's voice.

"Wow... Dawn that was incredible!" Sammy said.

"Oh thank you! Animals really like me. It's pretty natural for me. Okay, dear in this corner, beavers over here, squirrels next to me and bears over there."

The animals all moved at once, following her demands.

"That's so impressive!" Sammy said. "Can I try?"

"I'm not sure if they'll listen to you. But you can surely try."

"Okay, um birds, raccoons, go in the corner closest to the bears."

The animals didn't listen.

"Okay guys, you must listen to Sammy just like you do for me." Dawn said.

"Please raccoons." Sammy begged.

They followed at once and soon enough, all the animals were comfortable and relaxed.

"We'll probably need to go to Chef's Kitchen. He'd ought to have some food and supplies."

"Great idea! But we need a place to put the animal's food that we gathered."

"How about we put the leaves in this little hole." Sammy said pointing the ground.

"Great idea! We can put our sticks in this cubby like thing above it!"

"Nice! Okay, animals, me and Dawn are going to head back out. Stay with your groups and please be well behaved." Sammy said.

"We shouldn't be out too long. Okay?" Dawn said.

A bear growled loudly.

"I'll miss you too, Scuba. But you must stay here. It's too dangerous for you." Dawn said as she put her sweat shirt back on.

Scuba growled again.

"Thanks."

"Okay, let's go Sammy said."

The went out of the cave and followed the path to the kitchen.

"So, I was thinking we would go to our cabin and then the kitchen." Dawn said. "We could use some extra personal belongings and clothes. I also have some trash bags hidden in my bag."

"Okay, that's a great idea." Sammy said. "I believe there's some supplies at the kitchen too.

"Probably. We could use some lanterns and batteries."

"True, my hair won't straighten itself."

They both giggled as they passed the kitchen.

"Okay, question, what good food could we eat from the kitchen? Chef only makes slop." Sammy asked.

"That's true. But Chef DJ also works with him now so we can use some of his supplies."

"You're so smart!" Sammy said.

"Thanks, you are too. Even if you do hide it sometimes."

"Hide it? How?"

"Well you rarely ever take control, in fact you've asked me everything today. You're so used to being bossed around that you don't notice that you sometimes influence it."

"Are you saying that I want to be bossed around?" Sammy asked.

"No, not at all. You're just not used to taking control yet. But don't worry, you'll catch up."

"Oh, sorry for getting mad."

"It's okay. You've been hurt by so many people so many times. It's very natural to get mad."

"Dawn, you're the sweetest! It's amazing how much you know about me and understand where I come from. It's like you know my background.

* * *

 **Dawn Confessional:**

"Does she or does she not realize I read auras? Hmm, Oh well. But, I feel something changing in mine. It's weird.

* * *

"Yea, It must be crazy!" Dawn said.

They had finally reached the cabin. Inside was another rabbit but this one had on Makeup.

"Loki?" Dawn asked. "Oh my! Crimson and Ennui must be so worried about you. How did you get here?"

"Aw, he's so cute." Sammy said.

"I know, we should take him with us. But he's a dark bunny."

"Oh." Sammy said.

"Don't worry, we'll still take him with us." Dawn said. "He can be a little protector."

"Okay, let's get our stuff though. We need to hurry before the storm gets worse." Sammy said.

"Great idea. Loki, you're going to come with us." Dawn said.

She grabbed her back pack of personal belongings and she took the trashbags out. "Hey Sammy, take one, stuff blankets in it to keep the animals warm and comfortable."

"You want me to get the ones from the boy's side too?"

"Sure!" Dawn said. "These blankets are very light so we'll be able to fit a lot in."

"Okay" Sammy said as she put on her book bag. She opened the door and it instantly flew open due to the wind. "Dawn, we might wanna hurry up!"

"Okay, I'll be in there to help you in a little bit!" Dawn said.

"Thanks!" Sammy said as she went to the boy's cabin.

"Okay Loki, you're coming with me and Sammy."

The bunny nodded confidently and jumped into her book bag.

* * *

 **Gwen Confessional:**

"This hurricane is getting me super worried. I was lucky to get Owen and Izzy out of here. It's so crowded in first class. I can't deal with it. Then you have the plane rocking back and forth! I just really need somebody to come save me."

* * *

"Oh, Hey Trent!" Gwen said surprised as she closed the Confessional door.

"Hey Gwen, I know you don't like tight spaces, so I was wondering if you wanted to head to the common area with me. Maybe get something to eat."

"That sounds great, Trent."

"Awesome!" Trent said.

"Hey, how did you know I was in there?" Gwen asked.

"I saw you wonder off. Figured that this was a little rough for you so I came to help."

"Thanks, Trent. So, do you think there's someone in there working?"

"Probably not. But we can raid the kitchen."

"And find what? Food from World Tour?" Gwen asked.

Trent and Gwen opened the door to the World Tour kitchen.

"It stinks in here!" Gwen said.

Trent opened a cabinet. "I found some white rice and soy sauce."

"Nice, I guess we could eat that." Gwen said. She tested the water to make sure it worked. "It works well, time to was out an old pot."

Gwen turned on some music and started to wash dishes. Trent danced along as he dried the pot, spoons, bowls, and lid off.

He spun Gwen around unexpectedly and kissed her slow and tenderly.

"Wow, Trent!" Gwen said impressed. "You're talented." She blushed and laughed.

"We'd make great parents."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Gwen interrupted. "I don't mind thinking about the future, but I'm not ready to have kids."

"That's okay, Gwen." Trent said. "We're only starting up again." He put the pot of rice on the stove and they sat on the kitchen counter together. Trent watchhed the rice as Gwen talked about what she wants in the future.

"You want to move to Japan?" Trent asked shocked.

"Yes, stay in a nice house, quiet, looking at Mnt. Fiji in the distance. Just a stunning view."

Trent, who by this time was off the counter, stirred the rice and put it into bowls.

"Let's go eat." Trent said as he handed her the bowl of rice.

"Mm, it smells great." Gwen said. "Thanks for taking care of me!"

* * *

Dawn, Sammy, and Loki walked into the cave with their belongings. Many of the animals were shivering as it came closer to night.

"Good things we brought blankets." Sammy said.

"Yeah, but we still have to go out." Dawn said. "We need to get food for ourselves. At least 3 days worth so we can still stay safe in here."

"Do you think we should give the animals food?" Sammy asked.

"It wouldn't hurt."

Sammy and Dawn distributed the food out the animals. Each bear got their own blanket yet every bunny and beaver shared one. At last, the animals came to peace. They were warm and fed and soon they fell sound asleep. Loki stayed awake as Dawn fed him a tiny bit of grass.

"Okay, let's head out for the final time!" Sammy said.

"Do you think Loki should stay here?" Dawn said. "It's getting worse and worse."

"I suppose so." Sammy said. "Crissy and Endwan would be so sad if anything happened."

Dawn laughed. "It's Crimson and Ennui."

"Oh..."

"Anyways, you're probably right."

They gave Loki a blanket and some more food. And went back out to the kitchen.

"Do you think the cave will flood?" Dawn asked with seemingly worry.

* * *

 **Dawn Confessional:**

"I know we wouldn't get flooded. Our cave is at a pretty high elevation. But, I do need to help Sammy. Just without her knowing..."

* * *

"Um, I don't think it will."

"But how can you be sure?" Dawn asked.

"Well, the cave is located along a hill side. We're probably safe from flooding."

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Yeah, probably"

* * *

 **I loved making this chapter and forming the friendship of Dawn and Sammy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.**


	14. The Old Film Set Reunion E3

**The long-awaited Chapter 14 is now published. I don't want to drag this on too far so I hope you enjoy The Old Fim Set Reunion!**

* * *

The Plane landed right in front of the Total Drama Film Set. After only a small bit of turbulence, they were finally safe. Don, ran to the plane as Chris came out.

"Well, how is everything? Anyone Hurt?" He asked.

Chris hopped out of the plane and nodded at Don. "Everything is just fine. Don't worry about us we have it under control."

"That's fine," Don said. "But if you ever need any help I'm right here."

"I think me and my crew are perfectly fine," Chris said. "But I appreciate your offer... but not really."

"Crew?" Sky asked.

"Looks like a brutal fight between Chris and Don is about to be thrown down! The tension is burning hot as the two furious hosts cross pathways " Topher said as the camera turned to him and the rest of After Math cast.

"Nothing is going to happen," Chris said. "Don and I are professional hosts. He means no harm to me."

"Right. And Chris means no harm to me."

"Hmph, if that's what you believe," Chris said with a shrug.

* * *

 **Sky** **Confessional:**

"Wow, why would they want to bring Topher back? Sure he's all into the drama and stuff but he's so annoying. I don't like to talk bad about anyone but geeesh."

* * *

"This place went through so many changes!" Trent said.

"Yeah, but all for the better. This place used to be the crumbiest." Heather exclaimed.

"It's still pretty crumby," Courtney said. "Hey, what's that new building?"

"This building," Don said. "Is our new Total Drama After-Math studio. I and the rest of the cast will be living at the 4-star hotel a few blocks away."

"Because obviously you're not good enough for 5 stars," Chris responded. "Now let's continue this tour, except I'll be leading."

* * *

 **Kitty Confessional:**

"Chris and Don really have it out for each other! I know how Chris is kinda insane, and honestly Don too. These people SCARE me!"

* * *

The cast walked into the new studio. "This, my fellow campers, is the new AfterMath studio! We've made it a bit more modern to today's world. We have new lighting, background, furniture, everything is new!"

"Including the hosts!" Leshawna said as she jumped up from behind the chair.

"Leshawna!" Harold cried.

"Hi Harold baby, I'm going to help host the AfterMath!"

"Ew, such a sad waste of a hosting position!" Blaineley said.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna exclaimed. "Don't make me come for you! I will tear you to shreds!"

"Woah, take it easy! You don't wanna be fired before you even start do you?"

"If I get to punch you in that loud mouth of yours then it's worth it!"

Blaineley chuckled. "Honey, you don't scare me in the slightest."

* * *

 **Blaineley Confessional:**

"Leshawna? Oh please! She doesn't scare me at all! The only way she could possibly beat me is in an eating contest. Seriously, only _she_ and well possibly Owen could eat a bus. Besides, it ain't all in her butt as she claims! Most of it is in her gut and that fat head of hers"

* * *

Leshawna growled and walked towards her. "Listen up, Mildred! Don't come into my area thinking you can bad mouth me because I won't allow it! I'm not afraid to slap all that mascara off your tiny head! I'm not afraid of you nor will I ever be! By the way, if I have to, I will beat your ass so hard that this show gets canceled and the only thing in the headlines is 'Big Headed Bitch Gets A New Facial!' So why don't you get your skinny little self outta my face before I break you like a twig! Do you understand?"

Blaineley gulped. "Ye... Ye."

"I don't understand that!" Leshawna yelled with fury in her eyes.

Blaineley nodded.

* * *

 **Blaineley Confessional:**

"I'm still not scared of her! No matter what they say!" *sighs*

* * *

 **Jo Confessional:**

"Things just got heated quickly! I'm not surprised if she's the next one gone on her team!"

* * *

Chris clapped. "Wow! I'm very impressed, Leshawna!"

"Anytime!" Leshawna replied as she backed away from Blaineley. "Definitely when it's deserved!"

"Hey, where's Beth at?" Lindsay asked.

"Somewhere!" Chris said. "It's better if we reveal later."

"What does that mean?" Jazelle asked.

"I don't know," Kitty said. "But it doesn't sound good."

"Chris, what are you doing with Beth?" Lindsay asked in a panic.

"Don't worry she's fine! I promise." Chris said.

"Fine!" Heather exclaimed. "Fine is not okay! WE NEED FANTASTIC! PHENOMENAL! AMAZING!"

* * *

 **Heather Confessional:**

"Pfft, as if I cared. Beth is dead to me! But I need Lindsay on my side. Because if she becomes a good powerhouse, I can't afford to be against her. Besides, it's only for 1 day if she can't succeed today. In which, she probably won't. Because her brain is like a tin can."

* * *

"Heather has a heart?" Leshawna asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Beth, although we had our differences, is still human. Just imagine what she could go through with Chris in charge. It would be horrific!"

"Listen! Stop making me a bad guy!" Chris yelled.

"But, you are one." Sugar yelled.

"Well, not in this situation! Now, you guys have a 4-star hotel waiting for you a few blocks away. But, the keys are hidden somewhere in the Film Lot! Which brings us to our challenge!"

"Challenge? We just got here!" Jo hollered.

"Yes, all of you are being very lazy right now!"

"Well, we kinda have to be!" Scott retorted.

"No, Scott! Shh..." Courtney stopped as she put her hand over his mouth. "Continue Chris."

"Thank you! Now, once you find a key your whole team must ride a mini-tour bus to the hotel. Your key will open two doors each. One for the boys on your team and one for the girls on your team. Now, Beth is hiding in one of the rooms. If your team finds her you receive instant immunity and win the challenge! Any questions?"

"Um yes," Zoey began. "Are there one or two immunities up for grabs?"

"Two. The first one to the hotel is immune and the first ones to find Beth is immune. But, if your team is first to the hotel AND the first ones to find Beth then you keep both your immunities. Now, GO!"

* * *

Dawn awoke to the soft sound of Sammy's snoring and the harsh rain soaking the entrance to the cave's floor. She yawned as she stretched and fixed her blanket. The storm was almost over but the island was a wreck! She lit a lantern and soon the cave was slightly dimmed. Loki jumped on her lap and Dawn stroked the soft fur of his.

"Hey, Loki. How _did_ you get here?"

Loki didn't answer. Instead, he just cuddled closer to her. Last night, Sammy and Dawn had run to the kitchen after getting everything from the cabins that they needed. They fetched themselves some flashlights, lanterns, about a week's long supply of food, and batteries.

She got up and took a piece of bread from the loaf. She ripped off a small part for Loki. Just as a small treat. "We must eat proportionally. We only have enough food for the week."

Sammy woke up. "Morning Dawn."

"Oh, good morning, Sammy," Dawn said. "How was your sleep?"

"It was a bit stuffy but wasn't that bad." Sammy grabbed her hairbrush and fixed her hair. "Wanna use it?"

"Sure," Dawn answered taking the brush gratefully. "So, hopefully, the storm will be over soon. But at least we kept all of the animals here safe."

"True," Sammy said.

"So, Loki and I were going to make something to eat. What would you like?" Dawn asked handing her the hairbrush back.

"Nothing really in particular. But if need be, I can prepare some breakfast as you check up on the animals."

"That works," Dawn replied. "You know, I've always wondered what life would be like if Total Drama wasn't in my aura."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I've made some friends and enemies here. I used to just be that weird girl who hid in her treehouse every day. But, now I've found people who truly get me and I've been ever so grateful for that."

"Same, honestly. I always used to think back about Jasmine. She was the only one who tried to help me find my own voice before I met you. Before Total Drama, I was just a twin sister. A weakened, sad, twin who was last for everything. This show has really helped me find my own way of doing things and not Amy's way."

"I feel that. It's okay to let people help you sometimes. It's always such a pleasure to be around a person who's always on the same side of things as yourself."

Sammy smiled and rested her head on Dawn's shoulder. "I honestly feel so comfortable right now, that getting up sounds like a pain."

"Well, you can't use me as a pillow for too long. I gotta check up on the animals and make sure everything is okay. Besides, you have breakfast to make."

Sammy removed her head and rubbed her eyes fully awake. She removed her blanket and stood up. "Peanut Butter and Jellies?"

Dawn laughed and got up herself. "Sure."

* * *

"Where should we go first?" Zoey asked.

"Well," Sierra began. "A classic place for Chris to hide stuff is in the kitchen."

"That's right! Because Chef usually hides there and is very hard to get past." Cameron added.

"So, should we head there?" Kitty asked. "It couldn't hurt."

"But do you really think Chef is already there guarding it?" Devin asked

"You also fail to realize that Don hid all of the keys. Not Chris." Zoey reminded. They all thought for a second.

"Hey, guys," Cody spoke up. "Isn't that the old Dodge Brawl arena?"

Everyone looked over.

"It really is!" Sierra nodded. "I have a whole section for it on my blog! Just like I do for the Film Set. Did you know that Chris used the Film set as a storage area after Total Drama Action filmed? I raided it a year ago! Anyways, what are we talking about?"

Zoey thought for a second then her eyes blew up. "Remember Alejandro's Robot?"

"Omg yes! Chris..."

"Shhh" Zoey hushed cutting off Sierra. "My idea, not yours. Anyways, Chris re-purposed the Robot to a Beater Bot during Total Drama AllStars! So that could probably doing it's old job, and be protecting the kitchen."

"Who wants to try it?" Devin asked.

"It sounds like a good idea, but we should probably hurry," Cameron said.

"Let's strike like Lightning!"

Jazelle giggled. "How far is the kitchen from here?"

Harold smiled. "About, a few road turns. If we run, we should get there quickly."

"Run?!" Blaineley questioned. "These feet weren't meant for running. These feet are meant for strutting on the red carpet. Something none of you have done."

"And how long ago was that? 4 years?" Jazelle questioned

* * *

 **Jazelle Confessional:**

"I've never been a big fan of her. She's annoying and disrespects almost everybody she talks to. Like Bridgette, Leshawna, Geoff, everybody really. One of my game plans this season is to take her down!"

* * *

"Pffft. Okay, newbie. Don't question my fame because my personal assistant will tear you down, honey."

"I have my own fame. Which, honestly, doesn't matter because unlike you, I don't go around shoving it in other people's faces!" Jazelle retorted.

"Come at me all you want sweet cheeks. But remember this; I know how to play the game."

"Are you kidding? You lasted 2 episodes and you cheated with Chef. You're not good at this game at all."

Blaineley scoffed. "As if I care what you think!"

"Can't take it?"

"Don't push me!" Blaineley warned.

"I think I just did! Come on, Harold, could you lead us to the kitchen?" Jazelle asked as her voice softened.

"Sure thing!"

Everyone began to run except for Blaineley who just walked after them.

"Keep up, grandma!" Jazelle hollered.

"I don't run in heels!"

* * *

"So, Lindsay, where should we go first?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, exactly. Don hid them right?"

"Possibly," Duncan said. "Chris wasn't here to hide them so it probably was him."

"Unless it was somebody else who hid them like Topher," Jasmine said.

"That could be the case," Bridgette said. "Hey Emma and Carrie, is there a certain place where Don would hide something?"

"Not really." Carrie thought."

"We went all around the globe. We didn't stop anywhere that he showed a lot of love to." Emma mentioned.

"Let's just look around," Lindsay said. "Couldn't really hurt any."

"I mean, that works," Gwen said. Her voice was softened but a little harsh.

"Did you have a better idea in mind?" Lindsay asked. Heather glared at Gwen but Gwen ignored it.

"I thought we could check the cabins first," Gwen said.

"Sorry Gwen, but this has to be Lindsay's decision." Heather crossed her arms.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Listen, Lindsay, this is just a suggestion." She looked at Heather. "Besides, this is a team. We should be able to contribute as well."

Heather put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder. "Lindsay, Lindsay. Don't listen to her. You got this and don't need anybody else."

Lindsay laughed. "Oh Heather, I don't need _you_! You can't control me anymore."

* * *

 **Heather Confessional:**

"Gwen better not ruin my plan! I'm trying hard this season and I WILL win!"

* * *

"I think that Gwen makes a great point. Let's head to the cabins and stop standing around." Lindsay said.

As they walked to the old cabins. Carrie, Emma, and Jasmine hung around a little ways behind the others.

"I don't like their plan," Emma said. "It's so suspicious."

Jasmine agreed. "I don't really like it either. It's kinda hard to trust."

"I think Heather might be planning something against Lindsay, and quite possibly with the others," Emma said. "We should take them down."

"You wanna form an alliance?" Jasmine asked. "You're pretty strategic and I'm pretty physical."

"Sure," Emma said. "But I'm gonna carry you whether you like it or not!"

Jasmine shrugged. "Good luck with that. I'm pretty heavy."

Emma and Jasmine smiled.

"I don't need to be carried. This alliance will be equal." Jasmine stated.

"That's fine with me." Emma agreed.

Carrie was dazed. She had her hands in her pockets as she walked between them.

"You wanna join the alliance, Carrie?" Emma asked.

"Carrie? Are you there?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, sorry. Alliance? Were you asking about an alliance?" She asked.

"Yes," Emma said. "An alliance between you, me, and Jasmine."

"I'd love to. It'll be fun." Carrie said.

"We're not looking for fun! We want harsh! Competitive!" Emma replied.

"Fine!" Carrie agreed.

"I think we should have more people in the alliance." Jasmine requested.

"That's fine. But only three more." Emma said. "Honestly, we should only have three in an alliance! We don't even need more than three but I'm feeling really nice today! This is an alliance ran by me! You need to get used to it. I'll make the best calls for us. We'll be like a mini team! I guess I'll just..."

Jasmine and Carrie stared at her.

Jasmine sighed. "If you're going to be bossy, we'll just cancel the alliance."

Emma sighed too. "I'm sorry. I'll try to stop."

Jasmine smiled. "It's just sending me the wrong message. But I know you have good intentions. So we can make it work."

* * *

 **Emma Confessional:**

"So is this really going to be our alliance? Us just working on my faults? Like damn!"

* * *

 **Jasmine Confessional:**

"Carrie is a great person. Emma, on the other hand, is a bit off. I just don't get her yet."

* * *

 **Carrie Confessional:**

"Okay okay, so I know I should be more active in the alliance and whatever but I can't! Devin's ring is gorgeous and he's just so romantic. I don't care if this wrecks my part in the alliance. This is my best week so far!"

* * *

"Should we name our alliance?" Carrie asked.

* * *

 **Emma Confessional:**

"Yes! Let's name it the B*tches and Emma Alliance!"

* * *

Jasmine simply nodded to Carrie's request.

Emma smiled. "What if we named it the Purple Galaxy alliance?"

"I like that name a lot. Space is cool!" Jasmine replied.

"Indeed. Purple is one of my favorite colors." Carrie added.

* * *

 **Emma Confessional:**

"This will take some time."

* * *

The Running Roosters had split up in yelling range. Courtney and Scott were together at last. Courtney kept looking around for Duncan.

* * *

 **Courtney Confessional:**

"I can't live like this! I'm tired of walking on eggshells around Scott and Duncan. I want to do something but, how?"

* * *

"Are you okay, Courtney?" Scott asked.

With Duncan nowhere in sight, Courtney sighed. "Yeah. I'm good."

"You seem nervous."

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired."

Scott smiled and they took each other's hands.

Courtney looked up at him."It's really nice being with you again. Do you want to go with me? To a secret room I know?"

* * *

 **Courtney Confessional:**

"Duncan is probably walking around somewhere. I don't want him to see me with Scott. But because I do want to spend time with Scott, I guess we'll just have to hide out somewhere. Scott just won't know about it."

* * *

 **Scott Confessional:**

"Courtney is a really great person. I hope nothing can separate us this season."

* * *

Scott and Courtney walked together. They didn't really mind searching.

* * *

 **Courtney and Scott Confessional:**

Scott: "We're pretty good at the game. We're really a great power couple."

Courtney blushed: "We really are. We can both be pretty manipulative and I think the team can appreciate that."

Scott: "There are much weaker people here than us."

Courtney: "We should be fine, honestly. As long as the team knows what's good for it."

* * *

Sugar, Jo, and Sky were all searching together.

"Ella needs me!" Sugar said. "So I think we should search really hard."

"We are searching hard!" Jo said. "Why are you here anyway?"

Sugar hugged Jo. "I think we should make an alliance! You guys are all I have left ever since Ella left me."

* * *

 **Sugar Confessional:**

"I really miss Ella. So I promise to better myself for her. A better Sugar in honor of Ella."

* * *

Jo looked at her. "No! You're on your own!"

Sky looked at Sugar then back at Jo. "Perhaps we could figure something out. An alliance couldn't be too bad, could it?" Sky asked as she looked at Jo.

Jo's face glared at Sky's. "If I don't want to be in an alliance, I won't join. There's absolutely no way you could talk me into it."

* * *

 **Sky Confessional:**

"I remember what Sugar did to me last season! I'm trying to form an alliance for the better of me and Jo. Jo can be rough around the edges but she's very tough. I'm not sure what to do with Sugar though. Perhaps we get her trust then dump her later."

* * *

"Come on, please!" Sugar begged. "You and Sky are all I got! Don't turn on me now!"

"It's not turning on you if I never liked you to begin with!" Jo retorted.

Sky face-palmed.

"Okay, I see how you is, Jo!" Sugar said with disgust in her voice.

"I don't really care," Jo exclaimed.

"I don't need you guys! I'm going to win all by myself!" Sugar said before running off.

"Why Jo, why?" Sky questioned.

"So you're trying to tell me you didn't feel like that too?" Jo asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **Sky Confessional:**

"No! I'm just trying to get us farther." *sighs* "I suppose I'll tell her my plan. Hopefully, she's okay with it but honestly, I don't want to make a final two with Jo"

* * *

"Really?" Jo questioned.

"No... I have an idea, but you have to keep this between us."

Jo rose an eyebrow, intrigued.

* * *

The Gigging Goats entered the old kitchen tent.

"It's really dark in here," Kitty said with a pause. "How are we going to find our way around this place?"

Sierra turned on her phone light.

"OH, THAT'S BRIGHT!" Dakota yelled. "Turn that thing away from me!"

Dakota was finally back to normal. Although Sam enjoyed her Dakotazoid form, Dakota felt better about herself with her original look. Her hair only reached her shoulders and was still green.

"Dakota! You're back to normal!" Cameron exclaimed.

Dakota turned on the lights. "Yeah, I forced my dad to pay for it! There was some kind of surgical procedure they had to do. When I woke up, I was finally back to normal."

"Well, you look great," Kitty told her. Dakota nodded.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing in here with the lights turned off?" Zoey asked trying to get them back on track.

"I'm here to give you guys a clue." She took the notecard from her back pocket and read it aloud. "Makeup brushes, other's people's stuff. Lay your head here, although it may be tough."

"That's the cast trailers!" Harold exclaimed. "Otherwise known as the cabins!"

Dakota smiled and nodded yes. Blaineley walked it.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"We're leaving again!" Jazelle said as the team brushed past her. Jazelle made sure to elbow her gut.

Blaineley groaned in pain and held back some tears. "Be there soon!"

* * *

 **Blaineley Confessional:**

"Jazelle if you see this, f*ck you!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and sticking around the story for so long. I want to say thank you to my 2 proofreaders, wishingstarcynder and my new Total Drama loving ELA teacher. I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to post chapter 15 when it's finished. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


	15. Shattered Glass E3

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's my longest and I have plenty of surprise cameos. Thanks to my proofreader wishingstarcynder. **

* * *

Dawn and Sammy walked out of the cave as Loki hopped along beside them. The storm had finally passed. The island was a wreck and they wanted to see the damage around the island. They were passing by the pond as trash was littering the area.

"Oh, I hope those fish are okay," Dawn sorrowed. "All of this litter might hurt them."

Sammy sighed. "I hope so as well."

Sammy and Dawn walked over to the pond.

"Hello?" Dawn began. Her voice was shaky and it showed how cautious she was being. "Are you okay down there?"

There was no response. Dawn began to sniffle a bit as Sammy held her.

"It's okay Dawn. They'll be..."

Suddenly a fish jumped out of the water to the surprise of Sammy, Dawn, and Loki.

Sammy laughed then looked at Dawn. "Well, they seem alright to me."

Dawn began to laugh too. "Yeah."

That was the sign Dawn needed.

"We need to help the environment! All of the litter from the Junkpile was blown around." Dawn suddenly said. "We'll need some help though!"

* * *

Owen, Noah, and Tyler were walking out of the old safe on the film lot.

"Hey, guys." Owen greeted.

"Oh, hello, Owen!" Courtney said.

Noah looked at Courtney. "There's nothing in there. We just checked."

Courtney glanced inside, then back at Scott. "That's fine, we'll just double-check."

Owen and Noah looked at each other.

"Alright then," Noah said.

Courtney and Scott walked into the giant safe and sat down. Tyler closed the safe door with a click behind him. Courtney glanced at the door then looked back at Scott.

"Scott, I think we're locked in here!" Courtney cried. She walked over to the door and attempted to open it.

Scott got up with no concern. "Are we locked in here?"

Courtney was panicked. "Yes! There's no..."

Scott pulled her into a heated kiss. The room felt 100 degrees hotter. Their lips were tender together as they fell to the ground.

Courtney pulled away. "Okay." She said very mellowed.

* * *

Jo and Sky had caught up to Sugar.

"Hey, Sugar." Sky greeted.

Sugar glanced at her then looked away again.

Sky sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm searchin' through these stupid weeds!"

"Sugar," Jo stepped in, "I highly doubt they're hidden in them!"

Sugar got up and in Jo's face. "You don't have the answers! Do you?! Don't you dare try to tell me what to do!"

Jo growled at her but Sky separated them.

Sky was nervous. "Okay, um Sugar... We wanted to join you in an alliance."

Sugar looked at Sky with shock. Then she changed to disbelief. "Both of you?"

"Yes." Sky replied.

Sugar looked at Jo. "Is this true?"

"Well, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't true."

Sugar glanced back down to the weeds. "You know what, I'll join your alliance. But, I need Jo to tell me that I'm the prettiest Pageant Queen."

Jo stared at her.

"Well?" Sugar questioned. "Here, I'll help you out. All you have to say is, 'Sugar is the prettiest Pageant Queen.'"

Jo looked down. "Sugar is the prettiest Pageant Queen." She mumbled quickly.

"What was that? Say it as you mean it! Like a cute, obsessed little girl." Sugar retorted.

Sky looked at Jo with a worried face.

Jo sighed. She locked her hands together and put them up by her shoulder. "Sugar is the prettiest Pageant Queen!" She struggled to flutter her eyes.

Sugar chuckled. "Well when you put it like that, I just can't resist! I'd love to join you guys. But you didn't have to ask like that! Just be yourself."

* * *

 **Sky Confessional:**

"May the circus begin!" *sighs* "What did I just get myself into?"

* * *

The Crying Catfish walked into the old girl's cast trailer. Heather flickered on the lights. Hanging from one of the bunks was an envelope. Lindsay ran over to grab it.

She opened the envelope and a travel tip fell out to the floor. "No key?"

Bridgette picked up the travel tip. "It's attached to this." She read the note aloud. "Take your key to the place to be. Head to your flag and take a ride. It's now time for the hotel's inside. xoxo Bootylicious Leshawna."

Lindsay gasped. "We must be in first!" She hugged Gwen as tight as possible "Oh thank you, Gwen! You're such a hero!"

Gwen smiled and looked at Heather. "Oh, of course! Anything for the TEAM!"

Heather crossed her arms.

* * *

 **Heather Confessional:**

"Gee, thanks, Gwen! Thank you for ruining my plan!"

* * *

 **Gwen Confessional:**

"Yeah, no trusting Heather. I'm glad that Lindsay knows better. Well, hopefully. I'm actually not sure."

* * *

"Let's head out!" Lindsay hollered in excitement.

They quickly ran out of the cabin.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"To the plane!" Lindsay yelled.

They all ran to the plane. Chris was standing next to some party buses.

"Hello! My daily victims." Chris greeted.

"Yeah Yeah! We get it!" Lindsay retorted.

Chris glared at her. "Calm down. Now, where's is your guy's key?"

Lindsay showed Chris the key and he nodded.

"Nice!" Chris said. "So, where did you find it?"

"Okay, Chris, we're kinda in a rush. So could you please just tell us where to go?" Gwen asked.

Chris rolled his eyes and called Chef. "Hello? Chef? Hey man!"

"Chris! You said my paycheck would be in here!" Chef yelled through the speakerphone.

"I'm sorry that it isn't! Listen, I'll have it to you by next week."

"I don't believe that crap! I want my paycheck! Now!" He demanded.

"Chris, we're trying to do something!" Trent stepped in. "Tell us what to do next!"

"Okay, okay, calm yourself." He put his ear back to the phone. "Hey, Chef, I need you to put the phone up to the microphone in there."

Suddenly the loudspeakers on the film set came on.

"Hey Contestants, the Crying Catfish have found the first key and are taking the party bus! You guys better get moving!"

Chef turned off the speakers and hung up the phone.

"So, what do you need?" Chris asked.

Heather growled at him.

"Okay, get on the party bus with your flag on it and answer your driver's question. Your driver will take you to the hotel once you get it correct. Instructions from the hotel will be given inside the lobby! Go, Go, GO!"

Everyone loaded into the bus.

"Oh, Alejandro..." Chris lingered.

Alejandro turned around and looked at Chris. Gwen ran up to Alejandro from behind and pulled him away from Chris.

"Sorry, Chris." Gwen sarcastically apologized.

"I'm proud of Gwen," Chris said to himself. He turned around. "INTERN! GET ME MY APPLE JUICE!"

* * *

They all stepped onto the bus as their bus driver greeted them.

"Hello, Bitches!" Anne Maria greeted them.

"Who is she?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm Anne Maria! Just get used to me!"

"How about the question?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, Chris wanted me to do that or whateva, but I ain't got time for that. Just Buckle up and try not to die."

"What seat belt?" Carrie asked.

Anne Maria looked behind her chair. "Oh yeah. Well, just try not to die."

"That's fine with me," Duncan said as he sat down.

"Want to sit on my lap, Gwen?" Trent asked.

Gwen blushed. "As long as you're my seat-belt."

* * *

 **Lightning Confessional:**

"The plan with Cameron was a giant bust! He apologized to Gwen and now they're all buddy-buddy! He'll never make a great villain. But, with that being said, Jazelle might be easy to turn into a villain. But first, I have to get her against somebody. Hmmm..."

* * *

"So, Jazelle, want to form an alliance?" Lightning asked.

Jazelle looked at him with confusion. "Why?"

"We both hate Blaineley, right?"

"Sure..."

"So why don't we make an alliance to take Blaineley out?" Lightning suggested

"I'll take Blaineley out by myself. I don't need your help."

"Come on, Jazelle, just an itty-bitty alliance between us."

Jazelle sighed. "Alright then."

* * *

 **Jazelle Confessional:**

"Lightning? Alliance? That's funny. Listen, I could use some more allies. Just one thing though, can I trust him? Probably not. But, I can make him a better person..."

* * *

"So, what should our first strategy be?" Lightning asked.

"How about, help the team and try not to get voted out?"

"Smart, very smart." Lightning said.

* * *

 **Lightning Confessional:**

"Man this girl is dumb! Easy to fool!"

* * *

The cast trailers were finally in sight. The Giggling Goats team walked into the girl's trailer as Jazelle and Lightning were little ways behind.

Devin and Geoff began to look around.

"Harold, are you sure this is where we were supposed to go?"

"Yes, Zoey. Dakota even nodded yes when I said the cast trailers." Harold responded.

Jazelle and Lightning walked in.

"Jazelle, could you and Lightning go check the other cabin?" Zoey asked.

Jazelle nodded. "Sure."

Kitty and Devin sat on one of the beds with each other as they waited.

"So, Kitty, how have you and Emma been?" Devin asked.

* * *

 **Devin Confessional:**

"Carrie suggested for me to get to know my team better. So I've decided to catch up with Kitty. Kitty was pretty cool back in Ridonculous Race, so why not?"

* * *

Kitty smiled. "We've been pretty great. Emma is still a bit bossy, but that's just how she is. I've gotten used to it." She looked at Devin and quickly changed the topic. "How are you and Carrie?"

"We couldn't be better! A couple of nights ago, I proposed on the main dock, in front of the ocean and sunset."

Kitty gasped and hugged him. "OMG how romantic! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Kitty, I'm very excited. But please don't tell anyone else."

Kitty smiled. "I promise!"

Jazelle and Lightning walked back into the trailer.

"Did you find anything?" Cameron asked.

Jazelle pulled out the envelope from her back pocket. "Just this!" She said with a smile.

"What's inside?" Harold asked.

"A key and a travel tip!" Jazelle exclaimed.

"What does the travel tip say?" Zoey asked.

"It reads, Take your key to the place to be. Head to your flag and take a ride. It's now time for the hotel's inside. xoxo Bootylicious Leshawna." Jazelle read.

"Where should we go?" Sierra asked.

"Should we head to Chris?" Cody questioned.

"It sounds like a decent idea to me," Kitty said.

Geoff agreed.

"But where would Chris be?" Jazelle wondered.

"Let's head to where Chris had landed the plane. Maybe he's over that way." Devin suggested.

They all left the trailer and went to where the plane was landed.

Chris smiled. "Hi, campers!" Chris greeted.

Zoey handed Chris the travel tip. "Here's that."

"I see, now, where's the key?" Chris asked taking a sip of his apple juice.

Zoey showed him the key and he nodded.

"Very well, Giggling Goats. Let me call Chef Hatchet."

Chris called Chef Hatchet.

"CHRIS!" Chef yelled. "WHO THE HELL LOCKED ME IN HERE? I CAN'T GET OUT!"

Chris looked at the Giggling Goats and smiled. "Give me a second. Hey, uh, Chef, I might have had Don do that."

"Why?!" Chef asked inpatient.

"Because I need you to help out!"

Chef ignored him and put him by the loud speaker's mic.

"Besides, you're my big chocolate bear! I need you to sweeten my day..." Chris continued.

"Um, Chris, your conversation is on the speakers." Cody pointed out.

Chris put the phone down and watched as everyone laughed at him. "Uh, Chef? What are you doing?"

"You'll get payback until I get payCHECK!" Chef yelled over the phone.

"THE GIGGLING GOATS ARE RUNNING IN SECOND!" Chris yelled before hanging up.

"New showmance?" Blaineley asked. "Possibly Chris Hatchet or Chef McLean?"

Chris threw his cup at her.

"Get on the bus with your flag on it. Answer the trivia question that the bus drivers ask you. More information will be at the hotel's lobby. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN LIKE THIS! NOOOOW!"

They ran onto the bus and ran into Katie and Sadie.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie!" Katie yelled. "Your hair in that picture was horrible!"

"Oh! Like you're one to talk! Your hair was so greasy in the 6th grade! Everyone thought you were homeless!"

Katie smiled. "OMG! I remember that year! Your boyfriend was so ugly."

"But remember your's in 7th?"

"Yess! Like eww!" Katie said sticking her tongue out.

"Um girls," Zoey began. "Could you please start driving?"

"Okay! Okay! Let me get buckled!" Katie said.

"Why are you driving?" Sadie asked.

"Let's switch at every red light!" Katie suggested.

"YEEEEEEE! Fun!" Sadie said as she sat behind her.

"Oh boy," Blaineley said. "I'm getting way too old for this!"

Geoff smiled, "Well, at least you admit it."

* * *

Jo, Sky, and Sugar walked into the AfterMath studio and ran into Mike and Shawn.

"Oh, it seems you guys have gotten this place covered?" Sky asked Shawn as they walked up to them.

"Not really. We just got here. Perhaps this may take some time to cover this area." Shawn replied.

"Okay, we'll help you out."

"Do we really have to?" Sugar asked.

Jo looked at her. "Just follow what Sky and I say! You wanted to go far for Ella? We're helping you."

* * *

 **Jo Confessional:**

"Only for a little bit, of course. Sky had a good plan but after Sugar goes, she won't see me coming."

* * *

Rodney entered the studio.

"Hey big guy, have you seen a special key anywhere?" Jo asked.

Rodney's eyes dazed at the sight of Jo. "Uh, key is beautiful... roses, stage, wedding invitations."

Jo looked at him then walked away.

Rodney caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, wanna..."

Jo elbowed his gut. "Hands off lumberjack!"

Rodney groaned in pain. "The key is on the couch on set."

"Oh, you are useful for something," Jo said as she went and retrieved the key on set. "Ey, look what I found!"

They ran over to Jo.

"How did you find it?" Mike asked.

"Meathead over there told me."

"Well, let's go find the rest of the team." Sky said. "Hopefully they're still in yelling distance."

* * *

Courtney and Scott were sitting together on the floor.

"I wish it could be like this all the time," Courtney said as she took Scott's hand.

"So do I."

Courtney quickly stood up. "Oh Crap, Scott we're still locked in here! Our team might lose the challenge and vote us off if they can't find us!"

"Court, we'll be fine. I promise!" Scott said.

"Scott, do you even think? We're trapped here! With no escape."

"Well, that does make us trapped," Scott said.

Courtney lightly pushed him away. "One of us will get voted out! We're actually doomed! The Gigging Goats and Crying Catfish are already off the set!"

* * *

 **Courtney Confessional:**

"It's either going to be me or Scott getting eliminated. If Scott is booted, it may help my decision on who to be with. Oh, what the hell is wrong with me? I don't want Scott to leave And I sure as hell don't want to be booted either! Oh, damn it!"

* * *

"We can blame it on Owen, Noah, and Tyler! They shut the door on us and they were already gone before we noticed. We can say that they tried to sabotage us!" Scott said.

"No Scott! That'll never... Wait, that _would_ work!" Courtney said pleased.

Scott rubbed Courtney's shoulder. "It's okay. I promisee. And we're okay, right?"

Courtney smiled, and without hesitation, and answered yes.

They kissed each other and sat back down.

* * *

 **Scott Confessional:**

"Duncan never stood a chance with Courtney."

* * *

 **Courtney Confessional:**

"Welp, may the games begin." *sighs*

* * *

Jo, Sky, Shawn, Sugar, and Mike all walked out of the studio.

"OWEN!" Jo yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

"Do you really think they'll hear you?" Sky asked.

"We said yelling distance." Jo said.

"WHAT!" Noah yelled from a distance.

"Come to the studio!" Jo replied back.

"OKAY..."

"Impressive, Jo." Sky complimented.

"Does impressive mean loud?" Sugar asked. "Because that was very noisy!"

Owen, Noah, and Tyler walked up to the studio.

"Did you guys find the key?" Owen asked.

"I sure did!" Jo exclaimed.

"No, _we_ did!" Sugar said.

"No... You guys didn't help me. I found it by myself."

"Okay, nobody cares." Noah said as he looked around. "Hey, where are Courtney and Scott?"

"We thought they were with you." Mike replied.

"That's funny, we thought they would be hangin' with you guys." Owen said.

"Well, they're not!" Jo yelled. "Where did you see them at?"

"They went to the safe and..." Noah began. "Tyler! Tyler closed the huge door behind them!"

"Wait? You locked them in there?" Mike yelled.

"It was an accident! I.. I swear!" Tyler yelled.

"Take us to the safe!" Jo demanded. "Once we get them, we'll go to Chris!"

* * *

Anne Maria parked the bus. "Chris said to take the flag with you. But before you get off, how was my driving."

"How did you get your license?" Heather asked. "You ran 7 red lights!"

Anne Maria shrugged. "Never got it."

They suddenly heard police sirens. They were coming closer.

"Well, this looks like our stop!" Emma began. "Thanks for trying to kill us."

Anne Maria's eyes widened. "Oh shit! One of us isn't getting out of here alive!"

"Take Alejandro with you!" Heather said pushing him towards the bus.

They all went into the hotel, Trent had the flag.

"Heather." Alejandro pleaded. "Just stop torturing me!"

Heather laughed "Ha! I don't 'just stop' I get my revenge until the person is dead on the inside, or they're dead on the outside."

Alejandro looked at her. "With me being Chris's servant, I'm already dead inside."

Heather stared at him. "I guess I'll just have to kill you then."

The Lady at the front desk gasped. "Oh Hi! My name is Emily! Welcome to the hotel!"

Lindsay smiled. "Hello. We are the people from..."

"Total Drama got it! I'm a big fan of all of you guys. But, Alejandro is just so dreamy!"

Heather chuckled. "Take him."

Emily shook out of her daze. "So, here are your Tips. I'm guessing you have your key?"

"Right here," Gwen said.

"Awesome. Just do what the tip says then come back down here! I want photos!" Emily said as she waved goodbye.

Lindsay read the tip aloud. "It's time to run run run! Run up the stairs, right to the top. Look around for Chris's face. That'll be the correct place. Open your 2 doors, to claim your victory. You can probably do this mighty quickly! xoxo Bootylicious ultra-delicious Leshawna."

They all ran up the stairs.

"McLean will pay for this!" Duncan said as he reached the 3rd floor.

They stopped and looked at a nearby maid.

"Hey, miss..." Bridgette began. "How many floors are there?"

The old lady smiled. "72. But there is a nearby elevator!"

The contestants smiled.

"But it's busted." The lady said as she scratched her nose.

Lindsay ran for the next flight of stairs. Everyone followed.

* * *

"Katie!" Sadie yelled. "You're going the wrong way!"

"No, I am not! Stay back there!" Katie yelled

Sadie tried to grab the steering wheel. "Let me drive!"

"No! Sadie, get off."

"I wanna drive!" Sadie bellowed.

Kitty poked at Devin. "Um, Devin... Isn't that the hotel?"

Devin looked out the window as they passed the hotel. "Yeah, it was."

Devin walked up to the front of the bus as they came to a stop sign. He pushed Katie off of the Driver's seat.

"What the heck!" Katie yelled.

Devin looked at Katie. "I'm giving you a break! Sierra has pictures of Justin for her fan-page! Go check them out.

Sierra pulled out her phone and waved the girls over to her. Katie and Sadie quickly ran back to her. Sadie began to squish Cody.

"HEY! AWAY FROM MY CODY-KINS!"

Sadie backed off.

"Okay guys, I'm turning the bus around!" Devin said as he made a quick u-turn.

"Whoo! Go, Devin!" Kitty cheered.

Devin smiled. and pulled up to the hotel.

* * *

 **Devin Confessional:**

"Carrie is right, I really should contribute more and more to the team. That's why I decided to help out the team.

* * *

 **Kitty Confessional:**

"I was kind of worried for Devin at the beginning. He didn't talk that much and I started to think that he wasn't serious about the game. But he really turned us around. Literally. Nice job Devin!

* * *

They stepped out of the bus and walked to the hotel. Lightning grabbed the flag.

"Thanks, Devin," Zoey said. "That was pretty nice."

Devin smirked. "Thank you."

Emily greeted them at the door. "Hello! I'm very happy to see you guys. Total Drama is my favorite! I love most of you guys!"

"You must know who I am," Blaineley said. "I think I made a pretty big impact on the show."

Emily looked at Blaineley then looked away.

"Hello, I'm talking to you!" Blaineley snapped.

Emily grabbed the tips. "Yes, I know. I just don't care."

Jazelle took the tip from Emily and shook her hand. "You're my hero."

Emily giggled. "Thank you. Now, the Crying Catfish are ahead so you may want to hurry up. Then after you finish, come back down, please. I want pictures."

"Thank you," Cameron said as Emily waved goodbye. "Okay, Jazelle, what does the tip say?"

Jazelle nodded. "The tip reads, It's time to run run run! Run up the stairs, right to the top. Look around for Chris's face. That'll be the correct place. Open your 2 doors, to claim your victory. You can probably do this mighty quickly! xoxo Bootylicious ultra-delicious Leshawna."

"Looks like we're taking to the sky!" Izzy yelled.

* * *

Jo knocked on the safe. "Hey? Courtney and Scott, you in there?"

Courtney and Scott woke up and looked around. "Huh? JO! Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me! Now back away from the door. I'm about to open it.

Scott and Courtney backed away from the door as she opened it.

"Where have you been?" Scott asked. "We've been in here for 2 hours!"

"Okay, don't yell at me!" Jo said. "I was busy trying to find the key, in which I did! Then I had to track you two down! Also, it's only been 1 hour and 48 minutes!" Jo said as she glanced down at her watch.

"Wait, you guys have the key?" Courtney asked as she walked out. Scott followed her.

"Yes, we found it. And you might as well thank Tyler for this. He's the one who closed the door on you."

Everyone looked over to Tyler.

"It was an honest mistake! I... I... I didn't mean any harm! I swear." Tyler said.

"We better get going," Noah said.

Jo nodded at him. "You're right. Let's head to Chris. He may give us a clue."

"Oh, he better!" Sugar yelled. "Cuz I'm half tempted to rip him a new one. I'll beat him like a lumberjack smashing on pancakes with maple syrup."

"That's odd wording..." Sky said. "Anyways, let's go!"

* * *

Sammy and Dawn looked around at the cabins. They were destroyed.

"This is really bad." Dawn whimpered. "I'm so scared."

Sammy sighed. "When the teams get back here, we'll have nowhere to stay."

"Our team can stay in the cave with us!" Dawn said. They went to check up on the kitchen (which was also destroyed) when they heard a faint 'I Wanna Be Famous' being played.

"What is making that awful noise?" Sammy asked.

Loki covered his ears.

"I don't know," Dawn said. "But it's hurting Loki. Can you go stop it?"

"On it!" Sammy said as she looked through the rubble. She found a backpack where the music was coming from. She reached inside to find a phone. "Dawn! It's a phone. Chris must be trying to call us." She answered the phone and put Chris on speaker.

"Hello? Girls, is this you?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Chris. It's us." Sammy said.

"Awesome. How are the cabins?"

"Destroyed," Dawn exclaimed. "None of the cabins made it."

"Okay, how about the Island?"

"Litter from the junk pile is all over," Sammy replied.

"Okay, I just wanted to check in on the island."

Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us about the phone earlier?" Dawn asked.

"Because I figured only you guys would be at risk. But then I thought about the island, so began to call!"

"Gee, thanks, Chris. You're so sweet." Sammy retorted in sarcasm.

"My pleasure, now, we have a rescue team on the way. You'll come back on a helicopter and stay with the rest of the cast."

Dawn sighed, "Sammy, it probably is best if we go back."

"Chris!" Sammy said grabbing his attention. "Bring a zookeeper with you!"

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because we need someone to stay with the animals." Sammy replied.

"Who cares about the animals?"

"I will beat your fucking ass, Chris! Bring a zookeeper or else I'll set this island on fire." Sammy yelled.

Chris backed off. "Okay, okay! I'll have them bring someone to take care of the animals. Okay?"

"You better!" Sammy yelled as she hung up.

* * *

 **Dawn Confessional:**

"Sammy, is my hero!"

* * *

Dawn smiled. "We can take Loki with us. Get this little guy back to Crimson and Ennui."

Sammy looked at her. "That sounds great! Let's head to the cave and spend time with the animals"

"That'd be great." Dawn blushed.

* * *

"Yes, a rescue team and a zookeeper!" Chris demanded.

"Why a zookeeper?" The man asked from the other line.

"Because I don't want my island to be burnt to a crisp!"

"I'll see what I can do."

The Running Roosters ran up to Chris as he got off the phone.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive! Where's the key?"

"Here!" Jo yelled.

"Okay. Take the bus to the hotel. Grab your flag and take it with you. More information will be in the lobby. And... GO!"

They rushed onto the bus and were greeted by Mama DJ.

"Okay, lady, we're..." Jo began impatiently.

"Uh, Jo, I would stop there..." Owen suggested.

"Shut it tubby! Listen, we're in a rush! So could you please hurry it up?!"

Mama DJ slapped her. "Don't you talk to me like that, fool! I'll gladly hurt you!"

Jo rubbed her face and went to her seat. "Yes, mam."

* * *

"We're... al... almost... there!" Heather stuttered.

Bridgette looked at the sign on the wall. "We're on floor 70!"

"2 more to go..." Emma said as she collapsed on the floor.

Jasmine helped Emma up. "Come on, we got this."

Emma appreciated the support. "Okay..."

They all got their breath again.

"Let's hurry up," Lindsay said.

They quickly climbed the 2 flights of stairs. They saw Chris's face on the doors.

"That's disgusting," Alejandro exclaimed.

Lindsay began knocking on every door. "Beth where are you?"

"She's not supposed to answer you." Gwen pointed out.

"Beth! It's me, Lindsay!"

"Lindsay? I'm in here!" Beth yelled from the room across the hallway.

Lindsay tried opening the door with her key. "It won't work!"

"Oh no!" Beth yelled. "You don't have the right key."

Lindsay went and used the key on the rest of the doors until she opened two. Don walked out.

"Hello, Crying Catfish!" Don exclaimed. "Good work, today! You're safe! You can go into the rooms and get settled."

"Not yet!" Lindsay yelled. "I need the flag."

They ran up to the roof of the hotel. The 72nd floor was the highest. The wind was very strong as they struggled to walk.

"Lindsay, what are you doing?" Heather yelled.

"I'm going to go get Beth!" Lindsay replied.

"No, you're going to die up here!" Emma said as she almost fell.

Lindsay ignored them. "Trent and Duncan, I need you to lower me down!"

"Down there? No way! You're going to die!" Duncan yelled.

"Too bad then! I'm going down."

"Gwen, do you agree with this?" Trent asked.

"I don't know!" Gwen yelled.

"Lower me down with this!" Lindsay said as she held the flag.

Duncan and Trent gulped but followed through.

* * *

 **Duncan Confessional:**

"I'm not going to sugar coat it, I was scared for Lindsay. Lindsay was risking her life for immunity. Yes, it's entirely stupid, but it's the bravest thing I've ever seen. I've even seen people escape from prison. Lindsay tops the cake though."

* * *

The Giggling Goats had finally reached the top floor.

"My legs..." Cameron began. "So sore!"

Blaineley walked up to them. "What took you so long?"

"Where did you come from?" Kitty asked.

"I took the elevator," Blaineley said.

An old maid giggled as she walked past.

"Besides, I didn't want to stand by the doors cuz hello? High barf alert." Blaineley continued.

"It's really gross," Zoey said. "Disgusting."

"Nobody likes him," Jazelle said. "Anyways, we didn't do all of this for nothing so let's go!"

Harold took the key and tried to unlock two doors.

"Here's the first door!" Harold exclaimed as he opened it.

Devin and Kitty went in and searched.

"No sign of Beth!" Kitty exclaimed.

Harold tried six more doors before opening up another one.

Jazelle and Lightning checked.

"SHE ESCAPED!" Lightning yelled.

Jazelle softly hit him in the back of his head. "She was never here, dummy!"

Don came down. "Hello, Giggling Goats! Nice job today! You guys placed second are not on the chopping block!"

"Where's Beth?" Zoey asked.

"She must be in the Running Rooster's door," Don said. "The Crying Catfish haven't found her either."

* * *

Beth sat down with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. "If they can't find me, I'll just sit here and enjoy myself. It's the Beth day ever!"

She turned on the TV and began to binge-watch 'Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race.' "Don was so much nicer than Chris!"

Lindsay was outside of the window dangling 518 feet above traffic. Beth heard a faint 'DO NOT LET GO' but ignored it.

Lindsay swung back from the hotel and slammed right into the window; causing it to break.

Beth looked at the window and saw Lindsay covered in scratches and bruises. Shattered glass littered the floor.

"Lindsay! Are you okay!" Beth yelled.

Lindsay looked at the cuts on her arms and legs. "Owie! No." She got up and limped to the door.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked.

She unlocked the door and opened it. "I just claimed my victory!"

They both went into the hallway. Startled looks were seen in every direction.

Don gasped and looked at Lindsay. "Lindsay! Are you okay!" He began to yell at some crew for an ambulance.

The Crying Catfish ran to Lindsay and Beth.

Heather hugged Lindsay. "Lindsay! Please don't ever do that again! You almost died!"

Bridgette hugged Lindsay as well. Followed by Gwen, Carrie, Trent, and Jasmine.

Don came closer to the team. "Crying Catfish, you've won both the challenge and extra immunity! Lindsay, paramedics are on their way. I have to take the elevator down to tell the Running Roosters that they lost. Lindsay, please come with me."

Lindsay nodded and gave everyone a hug.

* * *

 *** TIME-LAPSE ***

* * *

Don waved goodbye to Lindsay as the paramedics left. Mama DJ pulled up behind them.

Don walked into the bus and greeted Mama. "Running Roosters, you've lost the challenge and will be sending somebody home tonight. We'll head back to the Film Lot later tonight."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the ENTIRE chapter (it's way too long) I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to my proofreader wishingstarcynder! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. **


	16. Tell Her I Love Her E3

**Finally, the 6-chapter episode comes to an end. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, Please leave a review and thank you to my proof-reader, wishingstarcynder . Love...**

* * *

Courtney walked out of the bathroom, drying off her hair. "That shower was amazing!"

"Well hey there, princess," Duncan said as he walked up to her.

"Hey there, Prince Charming," Courtney said as she kissed his cheek. "Nice win today."

Duncan laughed. "Yeah, nice loss to you."

Courtney punched him in his arm. "You're one to talk. You guys just finally won something."

Duncan laughed. "Okay, you believe what you believe."

Courtney smiled. "I've been waiting for time to see you, alone."

"Same here," Duncan said. "What, you don't believe me?"

Courtney gasped then crossed her arms. "Of course I believe you! Don't act like that."

"I'm sorry," Duncan said. "Kiss me."

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked.

"I want to plant my lips on yours... please."

Courtney chuckled as Duncan spun her. "Couldn't say no."

"No, no you couldn't," Duncan said.

"Wanna go play tag?" Courtney asked.

"Seriously? You wanna play tag?"

"Omg YES!" Courtney yelled. "Let's wreck this place!"

Duncan smiled. "I like this side of you. Just like your ba.."

"Shhh" Courtney hushed putting her finger on his lips. "Tag! You're it."

"Oh! Get back here!"

* * *

Sammy and Dawn got on the helicopter.

"Okay, please take care of the animals for us," Dawn said to the rescue team. "You guys are my heroes."

"Sure thing mam," said the smaller guy.

The tall one nodded. "It's our pleasure. And don't worry, we're suing the pants off of Chris. This is government property that he's only borrowing."

Sammy smiled. "Well thank you, for everything."

"No problem. Have a safe trip." the tall one said.

"Thanks." Both girls said as they closed the door.

The helicopter took off. The pilot looked at Sammy and Dawn.

"You girls make a great couple, you know that?"

Sammy and Dawn looked at each other and chuckled.

"Actually sir, we're just best friends," Dawn stated.

"How come you're holding hands?" asked the pilot

"Because... we're here for each other," Sammy said as she held Dawn's hand tighter.

"Alright then."

Dawn looked at Sammy. "You're a great person."

Sammy smiled, "For you."

* * *

"I hope Lindsay is okay." Bridgette said as she ate a cookie.

Gwen closed the door. "Lindsay is, definitely something. But she's doing well."

"What do you think Heather?" Bridgette asked.

Heather got off of the bed and walked towards them. "Well, Lindsay deserves to rest. That's all I'm going to say."

* * *

 **Heather Confessional:**

"So, I can't really be a big bad villain this season. I'm pretty sure everybody knows my 'tricks'. So yeah, this season may actually be difficult. So, possibly I can be friendly?"

* * *

"Wow, Heather, that's thoughtful, for you." Bridgette said.

"Well, she's fighting hard for us. That's good." Heather said. "Something I can respect, you know?"

"What are you up to?" Gwen asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Heather asked.

"You're caring? Or at least, acting caring." Gwen stated

* * *

 **Gwen Confessional:**

"Heather. She's so complicated this season. Like, I want to believe her but I most definitely don't." *sighs* "Looks like it's us against her, and possibly Lindsay."

* * *

 **Bridgette Confessional:**

"Is Heather really trying to better herself? Probably not. But, we must give her the benefit of the doubt if this is true."

* * *

"I'm worried for Lindsay, really. Why don't you believe me?"

"Well, Heather..." Carrie began. Emma glared at her. "You see, they probably know your history throughout passed seasons. You've lied, manipulated, back-stabbed, and more. They don't know what to think about you."

* * *

 **Emma Confessional:**

"Why is Carrie helping that situation? If they don't believe it then let them figure it out. You don't have to run around being the therapist."

* * *

Bridgette sighed. "Listen Heather, do something nice and we'll consider believing you, I guess."

Heather went back to watching TV on the bed. She looked over at Gwen. "Popcorn?"

Gwen looked at her and ate. "Thank you."

* * *

Geoff, Kitty, Devin, Sierra, Cody, and Zoey went onto the elevator.

"Well, let's go meet a fan!" Kitty exclaimed.

"That should be a little new to Sierra." Cody mentioned. "Usually, she's the fan."

Sierra giggled. "Yeah, I'm happy my blog could come in handy today."

Kitty looked at her. "Wait, you have a blog on everyone?"

Sierra nodded.

"No way! Even Chris?"

Zoey laughed. "Especially on Chris. It's creepy being friends with one of your stalkers yet, being perfectly fine with it."

Sierra looked at Kitty. "Did you know that Chris has an older sister named Jade? Jade is always so mean to him and once, she stuffed him in a barrel and shoved him down the stairs."

"Honestly, she should do it again." Cody mentioned as they stepped off.

Zoey smiled with an agreement. "Definitely."

Emily saw the group and ran up to them. "Hi everyone! Where's the rest?"

"They didn't want to come down, they're back in peace. In a bed." Devin said.

Emily sighed and then looked back up at them. "That's okay. It's great that you showed up for me. So, I'm grateful."

Kitty smiled. "Group photo!" She took out her phone and everyone got into the shot. "Say Giggling Goats!"

Everyone smiled and yelled 'Giggling Goats!'

Everyone in the lobby looked at them. Emily sighed once more.

"Well," Emily began. "I still have to work. I was hoping for individual photos but I still love the group one."

Kitty smiled. "What's your Instagrand username? I'll send the picture to you."

" emilysworld!" Emily replied. "I follow you."

Kitty looked at her phone. Emily suddenly got a notification on her phone.

"Thank you so much everyone. Oh! You also followed me."

Zoey and Sierra got on their phones. Followed by Devin, Geoff, and Cody.

Emily gasped "All of you guys followed me?!"

"That's correct!" Sierra said.

"Looks like you got yourself a new stalker." Cody pointed out.

"I'll put a word in for Carrie to follow you as well."

"I'll be sure to have Bridge and DJ do that too, dude."

Kitty smiled. "Same for me. I can get Emma to follow you, then she can force Noah and Owen."

Zoey joined in with the others. "Mike can follow you on all five accounts. Mike, Vito, Chester, Svetlana, and Manitoba. Each one a little gift."

Emily looked stunned, "I..I... Thank you."

"Group hug?" Zoey asked.

"Bring it in, dudes!" Geoff said with stretched arms.

They all joined together in one big embrace, surrounding their newest friend.

"When do you get off work?" Devin asked.

"7:30 tonight. Why?"

"Elimination Ceremony is at 8:00. Maybe we can talk Don into letting you join us."

"Seriously? Wait... Wait, seriously?"

Kitty looked at Devin, "Don's pretty laid back. He..."

"Hi Don!" Sierra said as she put her phone up to her ear. "Listen, we met a new friend and we were wanting to take her with us to the Ceremony."

Emily looked at Sierra with huge, begging eyes.

"She's the hotel lobby worker... Please!... Okay, I understand. Okay, see you at 8:00."

"Well?" Emily asked.

"You better get something warm to wear! Cuz, you're coming with us!" Sierra exclaimed.

* * *

 **Elimination Ceremony**

* * *

The Crying Catfish and the Giggling Goats stepped out of their buses. Emily was waiting at the bleachers in a purple fleece hoodie and dark blue leggings. Kitty sat next to her, with Emma on her other side.

"So, you're Emily?" Emma asked.

Emily smiled. "Yes, I'm so thankful to be here. Thank you again, Kitty." She turned to Sierra. "Thank you too."

Sierra patted her back then turned back to Cody.

"Well," Emma began. "I don't see why you want to be here."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because, a few days on this show and it's been crap. I don't see the hype."

"Oh..."

"But you're cool. You seem nice."

Kitty tapped Emily's shoulder, and whispered in her ear. "Emma can be, Emma sometimes. Just deal with it. I have for 19 years."

Emily smiled. "Okay."

"What are you whispering about?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." Kitty stated.

"Kit..."

"Take a chill pill!" Kitty yelled.

"I... Shut it."

"See?" Kitty asked Emily.

"Campers!" Chris began. "Today, we lose another contestant."

"Right, your favorite pastime of eliminating people?" Gwen asked.

"Hush!" Chris demanded. "We'll start by welcoming Emily. She's a local flight attendant who is a big fan of everyone here except for Blaineley. And that's the reason I respect her. Okay, time to introduce today's losing team! One by one!"

"Is there really a reason to make this episode longer, man?" Duncan asked.

"Yes. Now zip it."

Duncan glared at him then let him proceed.

"Please welcome the Running Roosters! One of these following players will be eliminated and will NEVER return. Courtney, Sugar, Mike, Sky, Shawn, Jo, Noah, Owen, Tyler, Sammy, Dawn, and Scott! Please join the bleachers."

They followed instantly and sat down in the middle of the other two teams.

* * *

 **Sammy and Dawn Confessional:**

Dawn: "Luckily, we made it on time for the ceremony."

Sammy: "The Helicopter ride was actually pretty nice. Tomorrow, Crimson and Ennui will come pick up Loki."

Dawn: "It's still a mystery on how he made it to Stalakanava."

* * *

"When I call your name, come up here to receive your marshmallow. The person's name who I do not call must leave in the Lame-o-sine and must never, ever ever, ever come back ever. Sammy and Dawn. You guys are safe because you didn't die on the island. Mike, Sky, Jo, Noah, Scott, Courtney, and Owen! You guys are also safe!"

Sugar and Tyler looked up at Chris.

* * *

 **Sugar Confessional:**

"I made a promise to Ella and Leonard that I'd fight for them! There's no way I'm going home!"

* * *

 **Tyler Confessional:**

"I'd break Lindsay's heart if I'd leave and she didn't even say goodbye! I can't go home! I've gotta stay for her!"

* * *

"The final Marshmallow goes to... Sugar!"

"Oh yeeeehah! There was no way I was going home today! Oh no way. That's right! That's right!"

"Tyler, the Lame-o-sine is that-a-way!"

Tyler looked up at his team. "Well guys, it's been a blast. Really. I'm sorry for how bad I did today, but please, comfort Lindsay. Tell her I love her! She'll be so upset."

"Yeah, if she remembers you." Blaineley laughed.

"Okay, let's go." Chris hurried him.

"Bye Tyler!" Bridgette called.

"See ya later, man." Trent waved.

"I'll let Lindsay know." Heather yelled as he got in the car. "I promise."

* * *

 **Heather Confessional:**

"I really will though. This is how I will build trust."

* * *

"Who is next to take a dunk down deep? How will Courtney finally come clean? And why was this episode unnecessarily long? We have all the answers in store for you soon! So we'll see you next time, on Total Drama Ultimate!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! This episode was a little crazy...**

 **11\. Meeting The Girls, One Again  
12\. New, Unexpected Battle  
13\. The Battles On Land and In The Air  
14\. The Old Film Set Reunion  
15\. Shattered Glass  
16\. Tell Her I Love Her**

 **... and lengthy. Thank you for reading, I love you guys**


	17. Threatened Relationships E4

**It felt like I would never get out of Episode 3! But, I've escaped successfully. This is just the beginning of E4! It's pretty simple so I'll let you read it from here. Thanks to my proofreader wishingstarcynder, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chris stood in front of the Hotel as the camera zoomed in to his bright, wide-eyed grin. "Last Time on Total Drama Ultimate, after a hurricane was sighted coming straight towards the island, we all loaded into the plane and set here, to the city. Sammy and Dawn stayed behind to take care of the animals. Yuck. That's where we met Loki. A little goth rabbit who mysteriously turned up in a cabin. Once our brief tour of the old film lot was finished, we set the campers up to a little challenge. They had to find a key and take a ride to this hotel. Alliances were made, and things got heated! Their bus drivers were Anne Maria, Katie and Sadie, and Mama D.J. The Crying Catfish were the first to arrive climbing the dreaded 72 flights of stairs! The Giggling Goats were close behind them and the Running Roosters were _running_ short of time. In the end, the Crying Catfish unlocked victory, and Lindsay shattered immunity by crashing through Beth's window! After going to the hospital, and failing to make it to the Ceremony, Tyler was booted off for being for poor help to his team, and locking Courtney and Scott in a safe... and gave the Giggling Goats a perfect opportunity for stealing the map. Wow, okay... that makes more sense. Anyways, today we have a full blast of crazy coming at you! So, who's relationship will be tested to the max? Who will go down the Dunk Tank of Doom today? And when will we ever get out of this place? Find out right here, right now! On TOTAL... DRAMA... ULTIMATE..."

* * *

 **Theme Song (Chapter 10)**

* * *

It was 10:00 in the morning and the contestants were lucky to have such a nice sleep.

Lindsay walked into the room and put her key on the dresser. "Hi everyone! I'm back."

Bridgette, who had been up for a little bit, walked over to her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and a little sore. Where are the others?"

"Carrie, Jasmine, and Emma all went on a grocery run. Don gave each team $80 each to get food for the next few hours. Gwen is taking a walk with Trent and Heather is in the Bathroom."

"What about me?" Heather asked as she put her bag back in the room.

"She was just wondering where everyone was," Bridgette replied.

"Okay, Let me just get something to drink, then I'll go visit Tyler."

Bridgette glanced over at Heather then looked at Lindsay with a smile. "Lindsay, Heather has something to tell you." She grabbed her purse and waved as she left. "Good luck."

* * *

 **Heather Confessional:**

"Thanks, Bridgette! I said I'd do it, but not alone!"

* * *

"What is it?" Lindsay asked as she peeled off a band-aid. "Owie."

"Okay, so sit down."

"Alright..."

"So, Lindsay. Tyler wanted me to tell you that he loves you."

"Aw... I love him so much. We've been connecting pretty well lately."

"Yeah, and you know how much he would wish you'd go far in the game... all by yourself. Right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, Tyler was eliminated last night. The Running Roosters voted him off and now he's no longer here. I'm so sorry."

There was a pause as Lindsay pulled off another bandage. "It's fine. I... thank you for telling me."

"So, what do you want to do next?"

"What do I want to do next? I want to smash those Roosters into the Earth!"

* * *

"Yo! Team meeting! In the guys' cabin!" Jo said as she called over the girls.

* * *

 **Jo Confessional:**

"Yesterday was pathetic! Tyler... was pathetic! We need to start some stuff, make this game more interesting."

* * *

"I still don't see why we're doing this stupid meeting!" Courtney quipped. "Why can't we sleep."

"We're still going to be leaving soon!" Jo snapped. "We're having breakfast with the other teams."

"I don't like these fishies! They booted Ella!" Sugar yelled.

"Enough with Ella!" Jo yelled. "I would've booted her as well!"

"Jo! You know she's sensitive when it comes to Ella!" Sky yelled.

"Yeah! And I will never let go of my sugary sweet pea!"

"Can we just get this over with?" Courtney yelled.

"Why are you so upset?" Sammy asked.

"Because I wanted to sleep in!"

"You'll get to see Scott," Dawn mentioned.

Courtney looked at her. "Why are you worried about... wait that actually makes it better."

Jo knocked on the door. "Hey! Open up!"

Mike opened the door. "Hey, come on in."

"Ew! It stinks in here!" Courtney said as she plugged her nose. "What happened?"

"Owen's spicy burrito fart," Noah said as he pointed to the bathroom door.

"I saw one in the fridge and it had beans in it!" Owen yelled from the toilet.

"We gotta air this place out." Sky said.

"What took you guys so long?" Scott asked.

"Nothing!" Courtney quipped. "Are we going to start or what?" She sat down by Scott.

"Okay, so Dawn and Sammy, nice job not dying." Jo complimented. "We would've been two players short had you guys died. So yeah, thanks."

"Wow, Jo. That means so much." Sammy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Jo yelled.

"Anyways..." Noah began. "We are here for a meeting! And trust me, I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Fine!" Jo said. "I've called this meeting to remind you that we have work to do as a team! Yesterday was sad. Tyler wasn't the only one doing horribly. Courtney and Scott!"

"Hey! We tried yesterday!" Scott yelled.

"We wanted to see if there was a key in that safe," Courtney added defending herself.

"Yeah, even after we told you that we checked it!" Noah said as he looked at them.

"Hey! We were double-checking!" Courtney yelled.

"Okay, let's calm down!" Sky said.

"Yeah! Neither of you found a key! We did! You were locked up in that safe and Noah, Owen, and Tyler were somewhere in yellin' distance. All five of ya did nothin! So you better calm down." Sugar yelled.

"I don't have to be here!" Courtney retorted. "So I'm leaving! Come on Scott!" Courtney got up and left. "Come on, Scott!"

Jo closed the door behind her and looked at Scott. "Stay here!" She ran out to Courtney.

"Hey! Courtney!" Jo yelled. "What the hell?"

"I left because of Sugar and Noah! Now, where's Scott?"

"I told Scott to stay inside! I need to talk to you and it won't be pretty!"

"You don't scare me, Jo!"

"Listen up! You need to tell Scott and Duncan about your little game!"

"No way! And you better not tell them or else you will go down!"

"I will tell them if you don't! You're not getting out of this. If you don't feel like cooperating with the team then I will make this game a living nightmare for you! There's no way that you're escaping this misery!"

"No! Jo, don't do that! Besides, you'll have no backup! Dawn and Sky would never tell them!"

"Maybe they will!" Jo said. "Watch your back, Courtney!"

* * *

The entire Giggling Goats team, along with Carrie, Emma, Jasmine, and Emily pulled up to the nearby Walmart.

"Holy crap! This place is so packed!" Emma said as they parked the party bus.

Everyone else got out.

"Thanks for bringing me," Emily said. "I like hanging with you guys."

"Anytime," Geoff said.

"Yeah, but don't count on it happening too often." Blaineley stepped in. "We're probably gonna forget you after today is over."

Jazelle looked at her. "Do you ever like, stop talking? Seriously."

"Shut your trap!" Blaineley retorted.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Honey, I bet you won't stop me!" Blaineley said pulling her hair into a ponytail. Jazelle tackled her to the ground.

"Um, should we stop them?" Cody asked.

"No way!" Sierra yelled. "This has to be recorded and put on my website."

Emma looked over at Kitty. "So, this is your team?"

"Yep! But it's really nice sometimes."

"Well, it sucks to be you."

"Why? Although we have a few minor arguments..."

"Minor? That new chick is beating up that old hag in a parking lot!" Emma said as she pointed to them.

"Well at least all twelve of us are still competing! We haven't lost a single challenge. And with the way that you try to control things, I'm guessing that you're leading your team into failure!"

"What is wrong with you, Kit?"

"Just stop bothering me! Leave me alone for once! How hard is that?" Kitty asked as she went back onto the party bus.

* * *

 **Emma Confessional:**

"Why is she acting so dramatic? What did I ever do?"

* * *

Jasmine pulled Jazelle off of Blaineley. "Okay. I think you taught her a lesson alright."

Jazelle brushed off her clothes. "You'd be lucky if I don't actually beat your ass next time!"

Blaineley looked at her out of breath. "You... better not lay a finger on me again! I will sue you so... so hard, that you won't even have a cardboard box to live under."

Zoey took Jazelle's arm. "Come with Cameron, Harold, and I. We can find some frozen peas from inside the store to put on your head."

"Yeah, we'll make sure you're okay," Cameron said.

"You guys are sweet. Thank you. Can Lightning come?" Jazelle asked.

Lightning smiled. "I'll be sha-nicer than ever."

"I don't mind," Harold said.

"Come on, Lightning," Jazelle said as they walked into the store.

* * *

 **Lightning Confessional:**

"Did you see that? Jazelle sha-beat up that blonde bitch, Blaineley! For a skinny white girl, she can fight. **"**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please tell me your thoughts. Once again, thank you to my proofreader wishingstarcyder. Love-CBear**


End file.
